Sam and Jules Story
by Justicerocks
Summary: The story of the relationship of Sam and Jules. Post "Fault Lines"
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: **This is the first chapter of my very long and detailed summer 'Jam' fic :D I got this idea while chatting with **_LiveLoughLoveFP_**. This chapter takes place post "Fault Lines" almost two years post "Fault Lines" Sam switched teams and Jules is still on Team One. I hope this chapter isn't to confusing, I tried my best to make it so it wasn't to confusing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

**Spoilers: **Post "Fault Lines" Spoilers for "Fault Lines"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"Sammy!" A streak of blonde hair ran out into the front yard of the beautiful mansion.

"Nicki." Sam almost lost his balance despite his younger sisters small stature. "How are you?"

"I'm great!"

"Good." Sam slightly rolled his eyes at his baby sister's hyper attitude. "Nicki, this is my girlfriend Jules." Sam introduced the two women.

"Hi." Jules shook Nicki's hand, she was identical in look to Sam. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Nicki said. "Come on, I'm cold." She grabbed Sam's suitcase.

"Well if you'd wear more clothes-" Sam observed her short pink tank top and short skirt.

"I can wear whatever I want." Nicki told him.

"Uh-huh. Dad hasn't seen that has he?"

"Maybe…"

"I'm guessing Mom hasn't either."

"We'll…."

" Right. I'll take this you go and change." Sam opened the front door and took his suitcase from his sister.

"I'm not-"

"Well, well look who it is." Sam's older sister Courtney walked down the spiral staircase carefully carrying a small baby in her arms.

"Courtney." Sam's smile was huge. "How are you?" He asked kissing her gently on the cheek.

"Tired." Courtney answered truthfully.

"Well I'll take him and you go and sleep." Sam took the baby from her arms.

"Oh, no you don't know the first thing about babies." Courtney took her son right back.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"I'm Courtney." Courtney turned to Jules and smiled. The only thing she and Sam had in common was their blue eyes. Courtney had brunette hair.

"Hi." Jules smiled in return.

"Girls." The front door opened. "Help me bring in the groceries." Catherine Braddock handed two groceries bags to Nicki. "Nicole you change before anybody see's you!" She called to her youngest daughter as Nicki walked into the kitchen.

"Sam." Catherine Braddock then turned to her only son. "How are you?" She asked as she hugged him.

"I'm okay." Sam answered.

"You must be Jules." Catherine turned her attention towards Jules. "Sam's told me a lot about you, it's very nice to finally meet you." She shook Jules hand.

"It's nice to meet you to Mrs. Braddock." Jules said.

"Courtney go put Jeremy back in his crib, you shouldn't be holding him all the time." Catherine instructed her oldest daughter.

"I know Mom, I just wanted Sam to see him."

"We'll your brothers seen him, put Jeremy away and then go and help your sister with the groceries."

"Yes Ma'am." Courtney turned to walk back up the stairs.

"Sam, take Jules upstairs show her where she'll be staying."

"What room is she going to be in?" Sam wondered a hint of a hopeful grin on his face.

"Samuel Braddock." Catherine stared at her son knowing actually what he was getting at. "You should be ashamed of yourself.

"Nice try Sammy." Nicki skipped past her older brother and up the stairs.

Sam rolled his eyes as he gently took Jules hand. "Come on Jules." He led her up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Samuel, where's Jules?" Catherine questioned her son as he walked into a kitchen after he and Jules had gotten settled.<p>

"Court, and Nick stole her." Sam shrugged his shoulders as he slid into one of the stools at the counter. "I've been taught not to argue with women so I let them have her."

"You'd do well to remember that when you speak to your sisters. Nicole told me what you said about her outfit."

"If you call it an outfit."

"Watch it Samuel."

"Sorry." Sam apologized.

"Just remember your manners."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good. Jules, she's very pretty, nice, sweet, polite. I'm sure there must be some reason you brought her along with you after a year and a half, and don't you dare say it's the only time you could."

Sam shrugged his shoulders pretending he didn't know what his mother was talking about. "I just did."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review and tell me what you thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N: **Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far, it means so much to me.I hope this chapter clears up some people's confusion from the previous chapter. I hope this chapter doesn't make this worse. CISIS is the Canadian version of the CIA just in case anybody was wondering.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint,CTV or CBS or CSIS

**Spoilers: **Fault Lines

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Jules remembered how two and a half years ago Sam had switched teams for her, deciding he would rather her be happy then be on the same team with her and the people who had become his family. When they has been called into the Commander's office and been told that a new SRU team was being formed and one of them was going to be on it, she did not know what to do.

"_I'll _go sir." _Sam had spoken up immediately after Commander Halloran had finished talking to them._

That had been two weeks after Dr. Toth's evaluation of Team One and what they had been going through, it had been decided by the higher ups that a new team needed to be formed to reduce the stress levels of all of the other SRU teams.

It had also been decided; to Jules displeasure that all members of Team One would have to go through requalification in order to secure their place back on the team. Jules had passed with flying colours, and Ed and Greg had as well. Spike and Wordy however did not. Spike did not pass the psych evaluation part of the requalification and did not pass. CSIS had than taking that opportunity to offer Spike a nice job in Toronto and he took it. Wordy had not met the medical requalifications and had been diagnosed with early stage Parkinson's disease and although he was put on medication to control the symptoms he was not allowed back into the SRU. Wordy had taken a job with the Community Services Outreach program in the Police Department and got a job working as a counselor.

"Knock, knock." Sam's voice and the sound of knocking snapped Jules out of her thoughts. "Can I come in?"

Jules got off of the bed and stood, "Yeah come in." She responded.

"Courtney and Nicki said you wanted to rest for a little bit, you okay?' Sam asked stuffing his hands into his jean pocket.

"Yeah, I'm fine they were just busy talking I…"

Sam sighed, "I know they can be a bit much especially Nicki, she's always been hyper." He lowered his voice as he walked further into the room. "Courtney means well but she comes across a bit strong." Sam explained.

"It's fine Sam." Jules tried to pretend that what his sisters were talking about didn't bug her but the truth is it did.

"_You know Sam's crazy about you, I wouldn't be surprised if he asked you to marry him soon." _

"No its not, what did they say?" Sam wondered.

"Its nothing Sam really its nothing." Jules told him. "Come on lets go for a walk, it's to nice to say inside." Jules walked towards the door.

"Okay." Sam followed her.

* * *

><p>"You know how you were talking about going back to Alberta for Christmas well I was wondering if I should go with you." Sam spoke as he and Jules walked through a park.<p>

"Why?" Jules wondered, a bit surprised and maybe a bit nervous as to why he was bringing up the subject.

"I don't know I just thought it might be a good thing to do, didn't you say your father wanted to meet me?" Sam asked curiously wondering why actually his girlfriend was so jumpy.

"Yeah he does but I'm not sure you should come."

"Why?" Sam wondered.

"Don't you want to spend Christmas here?" Jules asked knowing that Sam and his father could not stand each other.

"No thank you, once a year is just fine." Sam answered. "I think it might be a good idea though if I met your family, I really do."

"Sam, I'm not ready to marry you, I don't want to, not yet." Jules suddenly said.

"What?" Sam turned to face her. "Jules what are you talking about?"

"Your sisters told me you might be asking me to marry you. I love you Sam I really do and I like this, I like where we are and I'm not breaking up with you, I just can't marry you."

Sam gently wrapped his arm around Jules waist "I love you too sweetie, I promise you I wasn't planning on asking you to marry me, not yet."

Jules felt a little better. "Maybe you can meet my family then."

"Whatever you want Jules." Sam gently kissed her hair. "Whatever you want."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review :D.


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N: **Thank you so much to everybody who has read and reviewed this story it means so much to me. I was doing a little research and I found out that the second highest ranking military official in Canada is the Chief of Defense Staff (The Governor General is the highest). So I decided (since Sam's father is supposed to be a high ranking military general) to make Sam's father the Chief of Defense Staff. My portrayal of Sam's father is in noway shape or forum related to the current Chief of Defense Staff or the Canadian Military nor is it supposed to be, so I hope nobody takes it the wrong way, I just wanted to make my story as real as possible.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

**Spoilers: **Element of Surprise, Perfect Storm, Acceptable Risk and Fault Lines

**Warnings: **Talks of death and murder

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

"Don't get to comfortable, Dad just got home and he wants to see you." Nicki's told Sam as he and Jules walked through the front door.

"Like, home as in here, here now?" Sam asked slightly panicking.

Nicki put her hand on his forehead. "It's eleven thirty in the morning Sammy, it's not a good thing to be drinking." Nicki gave him a sarcastic glare that Sam returned. "He's at the base's main office."

"Samuel." Catherine walked into the main hallway. "I just got off the phone with your father, he would like to see you and Jules in his office.

Sam groaned he had hoped his father would be in Ottawa for most of the week. "Mom I don't-"

"Don't argue Sam just go." Catherine instructed her son.

"Yes Ma'am." Sam sighed as he turned around and walked out of the front door again.

"Is this going to be the same old he wants to back in the army thing, or is this going to be about me?" Jules wanted to know as she and Sam walked down the driveway.

Sam sighed and then looked at Jules "I was hoping he'd stay in Ottawa." Sam avoided the question.

"Sam." Jules drew out his name.

"It might be about you." Sam finally answered.

"That's fine I'm not scared of him." Jules replied. "He can't tell me what to do."

* * *

><p>Jules and Sam were escorted from the entrance to the Base's main office down a long hallway and then up a set of stairs and down another hallway until finally they were told to wait at a set of double doors. The nameplate on the finely painted double brown oak doors read: Chief of Defence Staff George Braddock.<p>

"Samuel." George Braddock rose from his desk as the doors to his office closed.

"Sir." Sam's voice was formal and cold. "I thought you were staying in Ottawa." It was a statement not a question.

"Change of plans." Came the simple response.

Sam only nodded his head as he stepped a little further into the office. "This is Jules Callaghan, my girlfriend. Jules this is Chief of Defence Staff George Braddock, my father."

"It is nice to meet you Sir." Jules spoke as she looked at, what Jules could only imagine to be a much older version of Sam.

"I'm sure." Chief Braddock slowly nodded his head, as he looked Jules up and down his blue eyes judging her. "Jules, that's short for Julianna yes?"

"That's correct sir." Jules responded.

"I see…well Julianna if you don't mind I'd like a word alone with my son."

"Yes sir." Jules responded. "I'll wait outside." She lowered her voice.

"Constable Callaghan I suggest you wait downstairs." Chief Braddock spoke up his voice authoritative and demanding.

"Yes sir." Jules walked out of his office and closed the door behind her walking back the way she and Sam came.

"I don't know what say Samuel." Chief Braddock spoke after Jules had left the room. "You could have done so much better then her and you know she's"

"Is that why you wanted to see me sir, so you could insult me?"

"No Samuel I'm trying to make sense of all of this nonsense, you could have married a nice girl, came back to the army and started a family, you could have done something meaningful in the military you-"

"I am making a difference at the SRU sir, how many times do I have to tell you that?" Sam was getting frustrated.

"I just don't understand…"

"With all do respect sir you never have, now may I please leave."

"No, you may not leave!" Chief Braddock roared with anger as he stood up. "I want you to show me some respect for once in your life, you were never an obedient child, always giving your mother a hard time. I would have never let you take Sarah to the park that day-"

"That wasn't my fault. That car came out of nowhere." Sam tried to keep his emotions in check.

"You should have stepped onto the road first not let your little sister go first!"

"She was excited, she stepped onto the road to walk across after I told her she could, that car it just came right around the corner and Sarah she-

"When Matt died, that was your fault a good solider would not have done that a-"

"Stop it!" Sam had reached his breaking point he had gone far beyond his breaking point. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to tell me how you managed to screw up so many times in your life, how is it possible, how is it humanly possible?" Chief Braddock's voice was full of pure hatred.

"I'm leaving." Sam turned around, his SRU training teaching him how to stay calm in stressful situations.

Sam managed to keep his emotions in check as he walked back down the hallway and ran down the stairs finally making it to the waiting room where he grabbed Jules hand and left.

"Sam what is going on? What did your father say?" Jules wanted to know as she followed Sam further and further away from the main office building.

"He basically told me I killed my little sister Sarah." Sam was fuming with anger.

"She was hit by a car, you didn't do anything to her." Jules explanation was a logical one.

"I didn't but he seems to think I pushed her, even when it happened." Sam explained.

"Why?" Jules wanted to know.

"I saw the car and I tried to pull her away but she tripped and fell in front of the car, I guess people assumed I pushed her."

"But you didn't you were only trying to save her."

"Of course I didn't! I loved her! I would never hurt her, I didn't mean to kill Matt either but-"

"Sam! I know alright you don't have to justify your actions to me I understand, I know okay, my mother got hit by a drunk driver and she was killed I was the only other person in the car with her, I was only eight. I tried to save her but I couldn't, I didn't know how to."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review and tell me what you thought :D


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N: **Thank you so, so much to everybody who has read and reviewed this story so far, it means so much to me! :D. This chapter idea was inspired by 'Attention Shoppers' I hope everyone likes it, I wanted to show the difference between Sam's mother and father.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

"Sam, what are you doing?" Jules asked curiously as Sam rummaged through a box in his parents garage.

"Taking my frustration out on a ball instead of my father." Sam answered as he tossed her a baseball mitt and a ball. "You can catch right?" He asked before Jules had time to respond.

Jules glared at him. "I grew up with four older brothers what do you think?"

"Just checking." Sam kissed her gently on the cheek before he led her into the backyard of the house.

"How fast?" Jules asking tossing the ball between her hands as she watched Sam take a few practice swings with his bat.

"As fast as you can." Sam replied, as he got ready to swing.

"Okay." Jules took one step back and threw the ball as fast as she could and watched as Sam hit it.

"Nice." She smiled as she ran backwards to catch it. "Did you play?" She wondered as she threw the ball back to him.

"Yeah." Sam nodded his head as he hit the baseball again this time harder and faster.

"I didn't know that." Jules stated as she felt the baseball hit her on the shoulder, she hadn't been paying attention and wasn't watching as Sam hit the baseball. "Ow!" She grabbed her hurt shoulder.

"Jules I'm so sorry!" Sam immediately rushed over to her. "I am so, so sorry sweetheart."

"It's fine Sam, I wasn't paying attention, it's not that bad." Jules wasn't going to admit to Sam that she was hurt.

"Well its not that bad." Sam gently rolled up her sleeve and softly caressed the back of his hand against her new bruise. He looked into her deep brown eyes and smiled.

Jules smiled in return, every time Sam smiled she felt her heart melt, she really did love his smile.

"Come on, let's go and put some ice on that not so bad bruise." Sam gently took her hand and led her up the patio stairs and into the kitchen.

"Sam it doesn't need ice." Jules tried to protest.

"Stop acting so tough." Sam told her as he sat her down in a kitchen chair and walked over to the freezer. "I know it hurts, I can see the bruise."

"I thought you said it wasn't that bad?" Jules challenged him.

"It's not but its still hurts." Sam reached into the freezer to get an ice pack when all of the freezer's contents came falling out.

"Nice Sammy." Jules laughed.

Sam glared at her.

"Samuel what is going on in here?" Catherine asked her son as she walked into the kitchen followed by Courtney and Nicki.

"I don't know Mom, I was getting an ice pack when everything fell out of the fridge."

"Why do you need an ice pack?" Nicki wondered.

"Jules and I were playing baseball and I accidently hit her with the baseball." Sam let out a frustrated sigh.

"You hit Jules with a baseball!" Nicki exclaimed. "I hope it was an accident."

"Of course it was Nicole." Catherine scolded her daughter. "You and your sister go find a wrap for Jules shoulder and I'll help Samuel put everything back in the freezer.

"I'm sorry Mom I don't know what happened." Sam apologized as he began picking up the items from the freezer that fell onto the kitchen floor.

"It's fine Sam." Catherine knew Sam was always less careful when he was nervous or over emotional. "Now go wrap this in a cloth and give it to Jules."

"I'm fine Mrs. Braddock, its not that bad, really it isn't."

"Well its best to put some ice on it for now and then if it still hurts a little while will wrap it up." Catherine told her.

"It's really not that-"

"Ssh sweetheart." Sam placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head before sitting down beside her and gently placing the ice pack on her shoulder. "That doesn't hurt does it?" He asked.

"No." Jules answered softly she was getting lost in Sam's blue eyes.

Catherine took that as her cue to slowly walk out of the kitchen. She knew that Sam was in good hands and that Sam would take care of Jules.

"Mom we found the wrap." Nicki walked down the hallway that led towards the kitchen just as her mother was walking out of the kitchen.

"Good, we'll give it to them later." Catherine took the wrap from Nicki's hands.

"Did Sam really hit Jules with a baseball?" Nicki suddenly asked.

"Nicki, I'm going to go and check on Jeremy you should come with me." Courtney gently pulled on Nicki's arms knowing that she needed to be distracted so that she wouldn't cause any more trouble.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review and tell me what you thought! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**A\N: **Thank you so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story. It means so much to me. This chapter is dedicated to **_LiveLoughLoveFP _**(who let me bounce ideas off of her) and to all of my friends at the Flashpoint Team Ones (Facebook page) 'Jam' fan board :D You guys all rock! :D :D I hope you love this chapter and I hope everybody else does as well.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS or Facebook

**Spoilers: **Scorpio

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

"I was hoping I'd get a chance to talk to you again." Courtney walked into the kitchen; her long brown hair sweeping across her back. "How's your shoulder?"

"It's fine." Jules answered simply, still holding an ice pack to her bruise. "

"That's good." Courtney replied. "Sam must have been really stressed out, he was playing baseball."

"He's okay."

"When we were younger he'd be pitching balls to anyone who would hit them, and he'd be shooting balls into a net, a hockey net or a makeshift one."

"He has a good arm…I mean a good throw." Jules corrected herself.

Courtney smiled "He is a good pitcher that was part of the problem, there weren't a lot of people that could hit the balls he pitched or save the pucks he shot. When people could he sometimes got mad, especially if they were better then he was. He always felt the need to prove himself, but he's not the best with first impressions."

"I pulled a gun on him the first time we met." Jules recalled. "He was supposed to go directly to HQ but he took a detour and he started talking to me. He was talking about guns and he reached into his pocket to get something; it was only a picture but I turned my gun my gun on him and so did my teammates."

"Following orders was never one of his strong suits luckily the military helped. Although I think he got judged to quickly, that probably didn't help. Its Kind of hard to make friends when everybody knows who you are.

Jules nodded her head, she had never thought of it like that before.

"So Jules do you have any brothers or sisters?" Courtney asked.

"I have four older brothers."

"Four older brothers." Courtney breathed out. "What was that like?"

"It was interesting." Jules smiled. "We all get along great."

"I bet your mother loved you." Courtney spoke, not knowing what had happened to Jules mother.

"Yeah…she uh…she did." Jules voice became softer.

"Courtney can you help me find something?" Sam stepped into the kitchen; he had overheard the last part of their conversation and felt the need to do something.

"Sure." Courtney stood up. "What do you need help finding?" She followed Sam out of the kitchen and towards the living room.

"Do me a favour don't mention Jules mother again okay?" Sam lowered his voice.

"Okay." Courtney nodded her head. "I'll go and apologize."

"I'd rather you drop the subject all together." Sam told her.

"Sure." Courtney gently patted Sam's shoulder before walking past him and into the main hallway.

"You didn't have to do that Sam." Jules spoke as Sam walked back into the kitchen.

"Do what?" Sam asked innocently.

"You know what."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sam got a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water.

"Yes you do and for the record I can take care of myself."

"I know you can." Sam carried the glass of water over to the kitchen table, and placed it beside her. "Here take these." He placed two pills in her hand.

"Sam I don't-"

"Jules I love you, you don't need to be strong okay?" He placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"And you don't need to protect me." Jules told him as she placed the pills in her both and swallowed them with water.

"I'm not protecting you." Sam sat down and faced her. "Just tell me if this hurts and I'll stop." Sam gently unraveled the wrap and began placing it gently around her bruise.

"It's fine." Jules told him. "It doesn't hurt that much." She told him as he finished wrapping up her bruise.

"You're just being brave." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"It's really not that bad Sam your not that good." Jules playfully smiled.

Sam pouted. "At least I can shoot better then you right?" He looked into her eyes.

"In your dreams Sam."

"That's fine you're always in my dreams." Sam kissed her again.

"Always Sam?" Jules eyed him.

"Every night."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**A\N: **Thank you so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story it means so much to me. I want to thank **_LiveLoughLoveFP _**who edited this chapter for me and made it much better.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

**Spoilers: **Thicker Than Blood

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

Jules had been in her room reading a book. As much as she liked reading she had been reading for almost two hours and was getting restless. Placing her bookmark in her book she placed it on the bedside table and stood up. The last time she had seen Sam he was eating lunch, but that was hours ago. Not that it bothered her, and even if it did she would never admit it. With her shoulder still sore and stiff Jules knocked slowly on the room Sam was staying in but received no reply. As she readied herself to knock again she heard a voice, a voice that sounded like Sam's. The voice wasn't coming from Sam's room but from another room. As she peeked through the doorway what Jules saw made her weak; Sam was sitting in a rocking chair holding his nephew Jeremy in his arms and he was rocking the eight-week-old baby gently back and fourth. As Jules watched him a smile crept onto her face and she imagined him holding their baby in his arms. The mere thought of her and Sam having a baby together made her heart beat faster and her hands start to sweat.

"Hey Jules." Sam's head turned around as he noticed Jules standing by the door. "You can come in if you want. Courtney's sleeping and I told her I'd look after Jeremy for her.

"Ah." Jules nodded. "He looks happy."

" He is." Sam smiled. "Watch this." As Jules watched he stuck out his tongue and made funny faces making Jeremy smile.

"Cute smile." Jules commented as Sam began to play with Jeremy's feet.

"The cutest."

"How long is Courtney's husband overseas?" Jules wondered as she watched Sam play with his nephew.

"He comes home in one year." Sam answered. "Unless he goes back for another tour."

"He'd really do that?" Jules wondered how anybody could leave their family like that.

"He might not have a choice, Brain's a good guy though." Sam defended his brother in law. "I like him."

"Would you go back to the military?"

Jules question took Sam off guard. "No." Sam's answer was simple. "I don't resent Brian for what he's doing. I was proud to serve my country. I always knew though when I settled down and started a family I'd leave.

Jules smile was a mixture of relief and happiness.

"I like my job and I'm happy, besides I see a daughter with brunette hair and brown eyes in my future." Sam smiled.

Jules heart skipped a beat. "Brunette hair and brown eyes?" She asked.

"Yep." Sam smiled. "She would be adorable."

"Sounds cute." Jules commented.

"The cutest baby in the world." Sam said.

"Do you think Courtney would mind if I held Jeremy?" Jules asked.

Sam carefully stood up. "Not at all." He handed Jeremy to Jules. "You have more baby experience then I do. I'm sure she'd be fine with it."

"Hey Jeremy." Jules began talking to the baby as she gently rocked him back and fourth. "How are you doing?" She asked as she gently touched Jeremy's fingers. "I'll take that as a good." Jules couldn't help but grin as Jeremy smiled. She knew that she wanted to have children and holding the young baby only confirmed that belief. She also knew that she wanted to have children with Sam.

"See look at that smile." Sam began playing with Jeremy's hands. "Just wait, he's going to have such a cute laugh.'

Outside of the room Courtney was watching and she was smiling. She had never seen Sam any happier, and it was in that moment that she knew Sam and Jules were meant to be together.

"I hate to wreck this perfect moment but I want to take Jeremy for a walk before it starts raining." Courtney stepped into the room.

"It's okay." Jules handed Jeremy to Courtney and smiled as the young baby immediately recognized his mother.

"Yeah, it's fine." Sam agreed as he looked out the window and saw that it did look like it was going to pour. "Can I come with you?" He asked.

"Sure." Courtney nodded. "Do you want to come too Jules?" She asked Jules.

Jules thought about the offer but the truth was her shoulder did hurt; and she didn't think that going for a walk would be a good thing to do. "No thank you." She finally answered.

"Are you sure?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure I think I'll just rest, my book's really good so I might finish it."

"Rest and take some more medicine if you want to." Sam told her gently kissing her on the lips.

"I will." Jules promised as she walked out of the room but instead of heading back towards her own room she decided to walk down the stairs.

"Jules how's your shoulder?" Sam's mother took Jules off guard by her question as Jules passed the living room.

"It's fine." Jules said.

"Come and sit down Jules." Catherine invited Jules into the living room where she was sitting on the couch. "So Sam tells me you grew up in Alberta?"

"Yeah, on a farm." Jules said as she sat down opposite Sam's mother.

"When Sam was very little we lived in Alberta for a few months I loved it, it's a beautiful province. Sam wasn't to thrilled about the horses though. He was a little scared of them.

"Really?' Jules smiled. "I have horses on my father's farm, I love riding them."

"I think Sam's problem was hat they were really big and he was really small he was only about six at the time. Sam also told me you have four older brothers."

"Yep, I'm the youngest there great though, we all get along pretty well."

"That's good." Catherine smiled. "Sam and his sisters get along for the most part as well especially now since they're older."

"Yeah Sam was really excited to come her and see Courtney and Nicki and you."

Catherine smiled. "Are you going to visit your family over the summer as well?"

Jules shook her head. "Hopefully at Christmas Sam and I will go to Alberta, my brothers and their families usually all go to my Dad's farm so we'll probably go their."

"Are all of your older brothers married?"

"Three of them are, I have three nieces and two nephews as well. So Christmas is usually quite fun, I try to go every year that I can get away from work."

"We'll I hope you and Sam get to go to Alberta this year."

"Me too." Jules agreed.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review! :D :D


	7. Chapter 7

**A\N: **I want to thank **LiveLaughLoveFP **for beta-reading this chapter for me. I hope everyone likes it, remember to review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS XBox or FIFA 11

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

The hot glaring sun shone down Sam's back as sweat poured down his face. He should never have agreed to play soccer with Ambrosio, however Sam's competitiveness got the better of him, so on, what could have been one of the hottest days of the summer Ambrosio played, 'keep the ball away from Sam'.

"Gol! Gol! Gol!" Ambrosio shouted at the top of his lungs as Sam failed to block yet another one of his shots on net. For good measure or simply for bragging rights Ambrosio landed a perfect back flip.

Sam glared at him, "Okay, now you're just being unfair," He whipped the sweat off his face with the back of his hand.

Ambrosio smiled his perfectly white teeth gleaming in the sun. "We'll stop." He decided, "I think you could use a ice cream."

"Thank you." Sam dug his cell phone out of his pocket taking a quick second to stare at the wallpaper picture of Jules.

"You're girlfriend is very pretty." Ambrosio's English was fairly good considering he only moved to Toronto less then seven months ago from Barcelona.

"Yes she is." Sam agreed as he sent Jules a text message, "Come on let's go grab some ice cream, then we can go back to my apartment and play real football on my Xbox. "

"We were playing real football." Ambrosio turned to his neighbour and smiled.

"American football," Sam corrected himself.

"I believe this is Canada." Ambrosio was having fun tormenting Sam, in a brotherly way of course."

Sam shook his head, he was frustrated but he was not angry, he was only glad that Spike was busy; when Spike and Ambrosio got together Sam was outnumbered and out-played in everything they did.

"Come on man," Sam wrapped a brotherly arm around Ambrosio and led him out of the park.

To Sam's displeasure, or is extremely bad luck, Spike had arrived at Sam's apartment less then half an hour after he and Ambrosio had arrived. In that time period Sam had been beaten in every game, at every sport and at every level. Not wanting to play the Xbox anymore Sam, had excused himself and went to fetch a magazine to had been meaning to take a look at for awhile.

"Defend! Defend!" Spike's voice echoed off the walls of Sam's apartment as he and Ambrosio played 'FIFA 11' on Sam's Xbox.

"What's the score now?" Sam asked Spike in an absent minded voice. He was more focused on the magazine he was currently looking at.

"He's beating me 4-0, in the first-half!" Spike exclaimed.

Sam only nodded his head in response, he had just seen the perfect engagement ring for Jules, it was beautiful and gold and, as Sam looked at the price, very expensive.

Pausing the gam Ambrosio finally stopped to look at the magazine Sam was so interested in. "A ring magazine?" He asked as he saw the rings on the front cover.

At the word 'ring' Spike's face lit up like a child at Christmas "Are you going to ask Jules to marry you?" He wanted to know.

"I'm thinking about it," Sam responded his eyes still drawn to that one 'perfect' ring.

"I call being best man!" Spike was obviously excited about the idea of Sam and Jules getting married."

"Wow! I believe that's a lot of money," Ambrosio had walked behind the couch and rested his elbows on either side of Sam's body. He was now to looking at the ring Sam had circled.

"Let me see that!" Spike sat down beside Sam and stole the magazine out of his hands. "You must really love Jules!"

"Go back to your game," Sam replied a slight smile on the edge of his face as he stole the magazine back from Spike.

"Come on Spike if you'll lucky I might go easy on you." Ambrosio patted Spike on the shoulder as he walked back to his spot on the couch.

"I think it's a little late for that," Spike smiled in return.

"I need that ring," Sam whispered under his breath.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review! :D :D


	8. Chapter 8

**A\N: **Thank you so much for all of the reviews this story has gotten! :D Please keep them coming. I would like to thank **LiveLaughLoveFP **for beta-reading this chapter for me.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

The leaves were slowly changing colour and the days slowly became cooler. Fall was defiantly around the corner, which meant that Jules' birthday was also fast approaching. Sam was determined to get that engagement ring for Jules, despite its expensive price tag.

"Sam," Spike felt like punching him, they had been standing outside the store where the engagement ring was for almost ten minutes.

"What if she doesn't like it?' Sam suddenly spoke up. "What if she says no?" Sam was actually afraid.

"Sam," Spike sighed, "Jules is madly in love with you, she's crazy about you, she's met your family and your going to meet her family at Christmas, she's not going to say no." Spike's logic made sense but, then again, Sam wasn't thinking sensibly.

"She doesn't know if she's ready yet, I don't want to rush her," Sam continued. "I'm not sure I should ask her,"

"Sam," Spike sighed "When you and Jules were sneaking around on the team, we knew, Jules lit up around you, and you had blue paint on you all the time."

Sam laughed. "Not all the time,"

"Sam, you and Jules are perfect for each other. Go and buy that ring for her," Spike gave him a little push towards the door.

Sam had no idea why he was listening to Spike on the subject of romance. Spike had as many girlfriends in two months as Sam had sports jerseys. His best friend, despite how romantically challenged he was, was right. "Okay," Sam finally agreed, "But stay here."

"Fine," Spike had a satisfactory grin plastered on his face, "I'll stay here and wait for you."

"Good," Sam took one last deep breath before walking into the store.

As Sam walked into his apartment he knew he had made the right decision. Coming from the kitchen was quite possibly one of the sweetest sounds he had ever heard. The sound, Jules singing voice. As sweet as her voice sounded nothing could compare to the way Sam felt when he saw Jules. In his kitchen mixing ingredients into a mixing bowl stood Jules, in _HIS _Canuck's jersey, and only his jersey. Sam was rendered speechless, and he probably would have stayed that way for quite some time if Jules had not turned around.

"Hey," She smiled as she walked up to him and kissed him gently on the cheek. "What did you and Spike do?" She wondered, Sam had left to meet up with Spike almost three hours ago.

"We just walked around, talked about how Ambrosio and Spike have planned to teach me how to play soccer." Sam shrugged his shoulders. "What are you baking?" He wondered.

"Cake." Jules replied. "I was bored so I decided to bake."

"You bake when your bored?' Sam asked. "That's very-very hot." He pressed a kiss against her lips.

"I'm sure me wearing your jersey helps." Jules winked.

"A little," Sam admitted. "You do look very good in it, although I would prefer you out of it," Sam admitted as Jules rolled her eyes.

"Maybe later," Jules turned around and walked back to the counter to continue mixing the ingredients to make the cake.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**A\N: **Thank you so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story. I hope you all like this chapter, I'm sorry its so short. Thank you so much to **LiveLaughLoveFP **for beta-reading this chapter for me. Please remember to review :D.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

Sam knew it had to be done, it was the right thing to do, the gentleman and traditional thing to do. That did not mean however that he wanted to do it. He was scared- scared the answer would be something he didn't want to hear. Calling Jules' father however was something that Sam needed to do. He sighed however as he heard the phone across the country ring.

"Callaghan Residence," The voice of Richard Callaghan answered.

"Hello." Sam replied. "My name is Sam Braddock-"

"Is Jules okay?" Came her father's immediate response.

"She's fine sir," Sam quickly replied, "I'm sorry I scared you."

"That's alright." Richard Callaghan sighed in relief, as he knew his daughter was safe. "I was wondering sir if I could ask you something?"

Richard Callaghan nodded his head; he had been expecting this call. "Yes, you can."

"I was wondering…I was…" Sam was having a difficult time phrasing the question. "I was wondering sir, with your permission, if I could ask Jules to marry me?"

Richard Callaghan didn't even need to think about his response, as he had already thought about it since the day Jules was born. No man, not matter who they were, would never be good enough for his little girl. The way Jules talked about Sam however had made Richard realize that Sam came pretty close to perfect.

"Yes," Richard answered after quit some time.

Sam was relieved, "Thank you sir,"

"Don't do anything to hurt her," Richard warned.

"Never sir," Sam promised. "I love your daughter very much and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Richard believed that Sam was sincere, "Take very good care of her, she says she's alright but I worry about her."

"I will sir, I promise,"

"Good, I'll see you at Christmas,"

"Yes sir," Sam waited until Richard had hung up the phone before he did the same.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review! :D


	10. Chapter 10

**A\N: **Thank you so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story, I hope you like this chapter. Italics are thoughts and written words. Oh and I want to give a huge big thank you to **LiveLaughLoveFP **who beta-read this chapter for me. I hope everyone likes it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

Before walking into the kitchen Jules stopped in the doorway; smiling she leaded her head against the doorframe. Sam was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper his blonde hair sticking straight up in the air. Jules stood and savored the moment; she really was in love with this man.

"Good Morning," Sam smiled as he looked up from the newspaper as he folded it down on the kitchen table, "Happy Birthday," He smiled as he stood up and walked over to Jules and kissed her on the lips.

"Good Morning." Jules replied back smiling as she ran her fingers through Sam's hair in an effort to flatten it, "Why does your hair always stick up? " She wanted to know. "It drives me crazy."

"I'm going to have a shower," Sam tried to calm her down, "I just wanted to wait until you were up."

Jules eyed him.

"So I wouldn't wake you up," Sam finished, "I only have fifteen minutes before I have to leave,"

Jules nodded, "Good maybe the water will make your hair flat,"

Sam laughed, "You staying here today?" He wondered.

"Probably," Jules responded, "Why?"

"Just wondering," Sam kissed her quickly on the lips before walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em>Why is it when you're looking for something, you can never find it?<em> Jules thought to herself as she searched Sam's apartment for a simple ponytail. She knew they were there she just could not find them. She was determined to find one as when she set her mind to something she needed to complete the task. Since she and Sam had been dating quite some time she did not have any trouble, or see any problem with her searching his apartment.

"Ah-huh." Jules smiled triumphantly as she opened her jewelry box expecting to find all of her ponytails, but she was wrong, instead she found a note, a note that read:

_Sorry sweetheart, that would be too easy, have fun going on your birthday scavenger hunt._

_Love, Sam_

_P.S. Don't cheat._

Determined Jules was, but she liked to be in control and she refused to spend her day off, her birthday, playing Sam's game when she could easily buy new hair elastics at the store.

"Sorry Sammy," Jules closed the jewelry box and walked out of the bedroom and towards the closet to get her fall coat. Opening the closet she found another note on the door.

_I thought I told you not to cheat…_

"Having fun yet?" Sam opened the apartment door and spoke a smile on his face.

"Sam," Jules turned around, "This isn't funny,"

"I assume your looking for these," He pulled a plastic bag out of his coat, a plastic bag that held all of her pony tails.

"Sam," Jules was annoyed,

"Just look in your coat pocket," Sam urged her,

"To find what another note?" She asked.

"Nope," Sam shook his head. "Just look,"

"Fine," Jules looked inside both of her coat pockets and found a small box, a ring box. "Oh. My. Gosh." Jules breathed slowly as she opened the box and found a beautiful engagement ring.

"I know you said you weren't ready yet but-" Sam began speaking before Jules cut him off.

"Yes," Jules responded simply, "I will marry you,"

Sam beamed "You will?"

"Yes, I will," Jules, repeated as they walked closer together, she handed him the ring box and he gently slipped the engagement ring onto her finger.

"I love you Jules," Sam placed a soft kiss on her lips as he pulled her hair back using a pony tail, "You're the most beautiful woman in the whole entire world,"

"No I'm not," Jules shook her head, "But when I'm with you, you make me feel like I am and I love you,"

"I love you too," Sam kissed her again this time faster and more urgent as he allowed his hands to explore her body.

"This time it's your turn to play my game," Jules whispered as she gently tugged on Sam's t-shirt and led him towards his bedroom.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review! :D


	11. Chapter 11

**A\N: **I hope this chapter isn't to confusing for everyone, I kind of changed it a little after a saw _'Good Cop' _last night. As always I hope everyone likes it and a huge thank you to **LiveLaughLoveFP **for editing the last part for me, I added the first part after (so any mistakes in that part are all mine) Oh this story is based on what I thought could have happened after Fault Lines (I hope that clears up some the of the confusion)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

**Spoilers:** Fault Lines, Personal Effects and Good Cop

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

Waking up to the sound of his beeping alarm clock Sam quickly turned it off. It was six thirty in the morning and he did not want to wake Jules up. He placed a soft kiss in her brunette hair before standing up.

"Sam," Jules stirred awake in her sleep as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Sorry sweetheart," Sam turned around an apologetic look on his face, "I didn't want to wake you up,"

"No," Jules sat up running her hands over her tired face, "It's okay, your running drills today right?" When Sam had been moved to the newly created Team Five after Toth's evaluation he had been made Team Leader.

"Yeah," Sam responded, "Unless we get a call,"

Jules nodded her head.

"I was just going to have a quick shower and then go," Sam told her, "Hopefully then you'll be able to get back to sleep."

"I should be able to," Jules told him, "Oh and make sure you get all of your hair flattened in the shower,"

"I will," Sam told her.

* * *

><p>When Sam walked into his apartment after his shift was over Jules was talking on the phone her engagement ring shining perfectly on her hand. He took off his shoes and tossed his duffel bag on the floor and walked towards the couch. He stood inches away from her staring into her beautiful brown eyes, the most beautiful eyes Sam had ever seen.<p>

"Hey," Jules hung up the phone after a few more minutes of talking on it, "How was work?" She wanted to know

"Hey yourself," Sam sat down beside her placing a tender kiss on her neck as he pulled her gently into his side. "It was okay, I'm really liking this Team Leader thing," Sam smiled, "Who were you talking to?"

"My father," Jules answered, "Don't let all of that power go to your head," Jules gently flicked his blonde hair.

"Why? You don't want to see me bald like Greg and Ed?" Sam chuckled.

"No," Jules stated seriously, "I don't want to see you hurt,"

"Don't worry Jules I'm not going anywhere," Sam promised as he rubbed Jules shoulder, "You know I worry about you too,"

"Yeah but I'm a better sniper then you are," Jules smirked as she ran her fingers gently over his t-shirt gently tugging on it, "So I'm more likely not to get hurt,"

Sam playfully eyed her, "Who's Team Leader again?" He asked.

"Don't be so arrogant," Jules stared into his baby blue eyes.

"Why? Is it hot?" Sam wondered.

"At times," Jules answered truthfully.

"Is this one of those times?"

"For now,"

"Good," Sam replied, "So when do you want to tell people that we are engaged?" He wondered.

"Well I already told my father but I'm not sure about everyone else. I guess they're all find out in time. I'm guessing Spike and Ambrosio already know and…"

"How do you know I told Spike and Ambrosio?" Sam asked her.

"Because you three have the cutest bromance I've ever seen," Jules kissed Sam's forehead before settling herself against his chest.

"Wordy knows too," Sam, added another name to the list, "

Jules smiled, as she looked the engagement ring on her finger, "It's beautiful Sam,"

"Not as beautiful as you," Sam kissed the top of her hair, "I'm glad you like it though,"

"I love it," Jules smiled turning around and pressing a kiss against his lips, forcing him onto the couch so that he was lying down, "And I love you,"

"I love to too sweetheart," Sam wrapped his arms around her laying her down on top of his stomach.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review :D.


	12. Chapter 12

**A\N: **This chapter was not beta-read by anybody so I'm not sure how good it is, I hope it is not that bad. I also hope that it does not offend or hurt anybody's feelings, if it does I am really sorry as that was not my intention at all.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

The cool fall breeze brushed through Sam's golden blonde hair as he watched with intent interest. Spike and Ambrosio were playing soccer, allowing the ball to glide between their feet in the short grass in the park. Ambrosio, who, despite how good Spike was, was the better player stole the ball away from Spike doing amazing step over moves accidently tripping Spike on his way.

"Hey, no tricks I can't do," Spike whined as he stood up.

'Sorry," Ambrosio had an apologetic look on his face, "I did not mean to trip you,"

"No worries," Spike smiled patting Ambrosio on the shoulder, "I'm fine,"

"Good," Ambrosio smiled, "I was worried I would have to play with Sam,"

"Hey!" Sam defended himself, "I can play,"

Ambrosio and Spike shard a look, "Okay," Ambrosio passed Sam the ball, "Lets see you dribble,"

"I can dribble," Sam said as he ran with the ball but the ball just got further and further away from him.

"No," Ambrosio told him, "It's like dancing you have to dance with the ball," He instructed.

"Sam can't dance," Spike, said, "Just ask Jules, she'll tell you,"

"Shut up," Sam gently hit Spike on the back of his head a slight smile on his face. "You know what next week we're playing hockey, on ice, it's my turn to show-off a little,"

"Hockey on ice?" Ambrosio asked curiously, "What is that?"

"Ice hockey," Spike told him, "Sam's good, he's as good at hockey as you are at soccer, or football," Spike tried to make his English easier for Ambrosio to understand.

"Ice hockey," Ambrosio repeated, "You have to skate correct?"

"Yeah," Sam smiled, "Why? You don't know how to skate?"

'No, sorry," Ambrosio apologized,

"That's okay," Spike said, "We'll teach you.

"Yeah we'll teach you," Sam told him, "Just as long as you don't become better then me," Sam jokingly warned.

Ambrosio smiled, "I don't think that will happen,"

* * *

><p>"Sam come here," Jules motioned for Sam to join her on the couch as he walked into the apartment, "I want to ask you something." She continued as she moved her feet so he could sit down, "When do you think we should get married?"<p>

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "Whenever you want to get married," He told her, "I'm happy with whatever you want,"

"Sam!" Jules grabbed his shirt to prevent him from standing up, "You're not getting off the hook by be being gentlemanly. This is our wedding and we're going to plan it together." Jules told him with a serious expression on her face.

"Okay Jules," Sam held his arms up in surrender, "I'll help, but I really don't care when we get married,"

Jules sighed, "What about August?" She asked, "That gives us enough time to plan it and invite everyone,"

"August sounds nice," Sam smiled, "Do you want to get married in Toronto or in Alberta, or somewhere else?"

Jules sighed, "I don't know, you pick,"

"No Jules, you grew up in Alberta, I'm not picking Toronto over Alberta no way," Sam told her, not realizing until after he talked that that he had just revealed where he wanted to get married.

"Sam, its fine, if you want to get married here, we can get married in Toronto," Jules told him, "We'll figure everything out,"

"Are you sure?" Sam asked her, "I mean are you really, really sure?" He asked as he looked into her brown eyes.

"Yes," Jules answered looking into his blue eyes, "I want whatever makes you happy,"

Sam smiled, "I love you Jules,"

"I love you too Sam,"

"You know what, if we're getting married in August we should really think about going to Hawaii on our honeymoon," Sam told her, "It's beautiful in the summer, you'd love it, you can learn how to surf and the waters great,"

"When we're you in Hawaii?" Jules questioned trying not to get jealous at the thought of Sam with another women.

"When I was fourteen I lived there for awhile," Sam told her, "I'll never forget that summer it was amazing, I spent all summer surfing and swimming and going to beach parties with girls," Sam told her.

"Did you really?" Jules treated him to an amused expression, "This isn't why you want to go to Hawaii is it?"

"Of course not," Sam kissed her forehead, "I want see my sexy sniper chick in a bikini,"

"Ah," Jules breathed out as she got onto her knees, "I knew they're was a reason you wanted to go so badly," She smiled,

"So what do you think sweetheart, does Hawaii sound like a nice place to go?" Sam wrapped his arms around Jules waist.

"Yeah I guess so," Jules smiled, "It sounds pretty nice, although I don't think we'll be leaving the hotel room," Jules warned him.

"That's perfectly fine," Sam gently moved her closer to him,

"Just one thing though," Jules said as she got off of her knees and rested her head against Sam's side, "You want to have kids right?"

"Only with you Jules," Sam placed a soft kiss on the top of her head wrapping his arms around her again.

Jules fought the urge she had to blush, "I want to have babies with you too," Jules told him.

"I know," Sam kissed her hair again inhaling the scent of her strawberry shampoo, "You're going to make a great mother,"

"You'll make a great father," Jules snuggled in closer to Sam, "I can't wait until we're married so that we can start a family,"

"Who says we have to wait?" Sam asked,

"No Sam," Jules shook her head, "I don't want to get married while I'm pregnant, I can wait until August,"

"Okay sweetheart," Sam pressed his face into her hair, "I love your hair, I love the smell of it,"

"Yeah," Jules turned her head gently, "I've noticed," She smiled, "You can borrow some if you want," She wiggled her eyebrows at him,

"Nah," Sam shook his head as he stood up pulling Jules with him, "I have a better idea,"

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>I hope you liked it, please review! :D


	13. Chapter 13

**A\N: **I hope everyone likes this chapter and I hope that it is not to confusing for everybody to understand. I want to give a huge thank you to **LiveLaughLoveFP **for beta-reading this story for me.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS the NHL or the Calgary Flames.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

Snow was blowing in a mildly harsh wind and there was ice on the driveway and steps. Snow Forts and Snow Men however filled the spacious front lawn of the Callaghan farm in Medicine Hat Alberta as five children all under the age of eleven played in the snow. They were currently in a game of snow ball tag that came to a halt when they saw their grandfather's pick-up truck drive up the drive way.

"Hi Grandpa!" Five different voices shouted as soon as the truck came to a stop.

"Hi kids," Richard Callaghan greeted his grandchildren, "Where are your parents?"

"Inside, work and shopping," The oldest girl responded.

"Mommy's making us hot chocolate," Another girl spoke up.

"Let's go and see if it's ready," a third girl grabbed the second girls arm.

"Wait, before you go anywhere introduce yourself to Aunt Jules' fiancé," Richard Callaghan instructed his grandchildren.

"My names Chloe, I'm eleven," The first girl spoke.

"I'm Jessica and I'm nine," The second girl said.

"My names Brianna and I'm four," The third girl spoke next.

"I'm Jacob and I'm seven."

"I'm Liam," The youngest spoke proudly. "I'm three,"

"Now can we go inside Grandpa?" Jessica asked.

"Go ahead," Richard told them as the three girls plus Liam all ran inside.

"Do you play hockey?" Jacob asked Sam noticing the hockey bag he had put on the ground.

"Yeah, do you?"

Jacob nodded his head; "I'm going to play in the NHL when I'm older."

Sam smiled, "You must be really good then, do you have a favourite team?"

"Yes I do- the best team in the world, the Calgary Flames."

"Good team," Sam commented choosing not to tell the young boy whom he cheered for.

"I can carry your hockey bag for you Uncle Sam," Jacob grabbed Sam's hockey bag, "I help carry Daddy's all the time, look see it has wheels on it and everything." Jacob pointed to the wheels on the hockey bag, clearly exicited at the prospect of carrying Sam's hockey bag inside.

"Okay Jacob," Sam ruffled the young boys brown hair, "You can carry it inside for me."

"Thank you," Jacob grabbed the hockey bag and ran inside with it.

* * *

><p>As Sam walked down the wooden staircase and towards the first floor he began to notice that it was to quiet. Even though he had only been in the house for less then two hours he already come to realize it was always hectic and croweded in the two-story farm house. Sam did not mind however it gave the place certain sense of love and family, something Sam had rarly seen before.<p>

"They're all out on the rink," Richard answered Sam's confusion.

"Thank you sir," Sam replied, "Is it just out back?" He wanted to know.

"Yes," Richard told him "However, I think this might be a good time for you and I to talk,"

"Yes sir,"

It was then that Richard realized that Sam was nervous, or more nervous then he should be; his hands were slightly shaking and he was sweating. His years as a police officer then kicked in and he found himself wondering why, why was Sam so nervous? Before he knew the answer he did not want this conversation to go any further.

"You know what never mind, I know you won't hurt Jules," Richard stood, "I'll talk to you later, it's getting later and you probably want to go ice skating. Grab your hockey bag and I'll take you to the ice rink."

* * *

><p>Sam watched Jules set the dinning room table, fifteen places, including him, he was going to have a lot of 'name learning ' to do in the next few hours.<p>

"Okay run me through this one more time," Sam told her, "Who is who and where is everybody sitting.

"My Dad is sitting at the head of the table," Jules pointed to chair on the fair end, "Beside him my oldest brother Ryan and his wife Lydia is going to sit beside him, beside Lydia my second oldest brother Nathan and his wife Rachel. Beside Rachel my third oldest brother William and his wife Rose and then my fourth oldest brother Christopher whose not married, then me and then you." Jules finished.

"I'm never going to be able to remember that," Sam's head as spinning. "Wait, there's only ten seats at this table, what about the kids?"

"Kids table," Jules pointed to a smaller table set up in the corner of the room.

"Ah," Sam nodded his head as two little girls walked into the room.

"Hi Auntie Jules!" The youngest one beamed with pride as she spun around in her red sweater and grey skirt. "Do you like my outfit?" She asked. "Mommy bought it yesterday!"

"Yes, its very cute Brianna," Jules told her niece. "It makes you look all grown up, like a big girl."

Brianna's mouth opened wide "I am a big girl!" She announced.

"I know, that's a big girl outfit." Jules told her.

"Do you like it Uncle Sam?" Brianna turned to Sam and asked, her curly brown hair bouncing up and down as she did,"

"I love it," Sam told her smiling

"Hey, girls, do want to do me a favour?" Jules asked her nieces,

"Sure," The older one, Jessica replied.

"Go into the kitchen and get some plates for the kids table. Make sure they're the ones you can use and no sharp knives."

"Yes, Aunt Jules," Jessica gently took her younger cousin's hand and led her into the kitchen.

By the time dinner had been served Sam was confused as ever, their were multiple conversations taking place and when people that he didn't know started talking to him he felt like he was lost in translation, he hoped once he got to know Jules' family better their names would come easier to him.

* * *

><p>"I hope you don't mind sharing a room with me," Jules youngest older brother Christopher spoke to Sam as he Sam and Jules walked into his old bedroom. "Dad thought it would be the easiest thing to do. "<p>

"No, that's fine I'm used to bunk beds," Sam responded.

"Right," Christopher breathed out, "Military, well I've never been in the army but I'm sure these bunk beds are more comfortable. You can pick first, what one do you want bro?"

The question or rather the phrasing of the question took Sam by surprise, he was not accepting Jules' brothers to like him at all. "Uh, it doesn't matter to me,"

"Well, I don't care either so, you pick or we sleep standing up," Christopher smiled and his smile made him relax a little because his smile was a lot like the one Jules had.

"Okay, you know what," Jules knew this indecision could go on forever so she decided to take action. She grabbed Sam's bag and through it on the top bunk, "Sam, you're sleeping on the top bunk, "Chris," She grabbed her older brothers bag, "You're sleeping on the bottom bunk,"

"I don't want to argue with that," Christopher spoke, "You have a good arm sis, maybe you should have become a baseball player instead of a sniper,"

"The only reason I have a good arm is because I had to throw so many balls that you could never hit," Jules was quick to come back with.

"Ooh, Uncle Chris you weren't good at baseball?" Seven-year-old Jacob mockingly smiled as he walked into the bedroom carrying his own bag followed by his father Nathan who was carrying a cot.

"You bunking with us buddy?" Nathan turned to the young boy and asked.

"Yep!" Jacob replied smiling, "Since girls have cooties and I'm not sleeping with Mommy and Daddy,"

"Don't' worry, no cooties in here," Sam told him.

"Auntie Jules has cooties," Jacob pointed to Jules, "She has girl cooties."

Jules laughed, "Don't worry Jacob I'm not sleeping in here, I'm just visiting."

"Okay Jacob, go and get ready for bed," Nathan told his son."

"Okay Daddy," Jacob walked out of the room.

"I hope its okay that Jacob sleeps in here, its only for tonight, we're going to come up with better sleeping arrangements,"

"It's fine," Christopher smiled, "I'm used to sharing rooms with people,"

"It's fine with me too," Sam agreed,

"I'm Nathan by the way, I don't think we got properly introduced," Nathan told Sam smiling sticking out his hand for the other man to shake.

"I'm Sam," Sam shook his hand smiling,

"Nathan's Brianna's father" Jules told Sam, "The little girl with the new outfit."

"Ah," Sam smiled, starting to remember names and faces.

* * *

><p>By 9 o'clock the house was quiet- only this time, it was because all the children were sleeping.<p>

"Jules," Richard spoke his daughter's name as she walked into the kitchen, "I need to ask you something." He made sure that they were alone before he continued. "I was talking to Sam today and I noticed his hands were shaking and he seemed to be doing that a lot today when I was around,"

"Dad…" Jules sighed; "Sam's father, well is not very nice," Jules didn't want to say anymore.

"In what way?" Richard wanted to know.

Jules hesitated for a minute before she spoke "Nothing Sam does is ever good enough for him, Sam's been trying to please him all his life, his father's never hugged him, never told him he loved him."

Richard looked at his daughter "I really wish you would have told me sooner Jules, I would have approached him differently,"

"I told you to go easy on him," Jules said, "I don't think Sam wants everyone to know though,"

"I'm not going to tell anyone Jules, Richard promised her,

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review! :D


	14. Chapter 14

**A\N: **I want to thank everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story, it really means a lot to me. I hope everyone likes this chapter. Thank you, as always, to **LiveLaughLoveFP **for beta-reading this chapter for me. My apologizes if it's too choppy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS or Apple

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

Jules tiptoed down the wooden staircase, being careful not to disturb anyone, as it was still early. Despite sleeping in her old bedroom Jules did not sleep well. She missed sleeping with Sam. Rubbing her head she walked down the hallway and towards the kitchen where a single light was one-someone was up and she found herself hoping it was Sam.

Jules was slightly disappointed when she found not Sam but her sister in-law Rachael sitting at the kitchen table holding a cup of coffee in her slender hand.

"Good Morning," Rachel greeted, "You're up early," She observed."

"I couldn't sleep," Jules admitted as she walked over to the kettle to make herself some coffee.

"Missed someone too much eh," Rachel winked knowingly, "There's still some coffee in there, I haven't been down here for long."

"Thanks," Jules poured herself a cup choosing not to answer her sister in-law's previous statement.

"So Sam seems pretty nice, respectable, polite plus he's good looking," Rachel observed as she took a sip of her coffee, "I think I did a good raising you."

Jules allowed herself to smile; Jules had met Rachel when she was eight years old. Her and her father and brothers had just moved to Medicine Hat. It had been less then a year after her mother had died. Rachel was fourteen years old at the time, the same age as Nathan. At first eight year old Jules did not like Rachel, she had curly brown hair and engaging green eyes. Rachel took to Jules however, she immediately treated her like a younger sister. It took Jules awhile to warm up to Rachel, but she finally did, the two women were now best friends, they told each other everything.

* * *

><p>"Here Sam," Jules passed her fiancé a winter hat as he put on his blue ski jacket, "Your hair is a mess."<p>

"Thanks," Sam gave her a playful glare

"Run a comb through it in the morning," Jules instructed further "It would help."

"He did," Christopher put on his winter boots, "He did everything but glue it down, we're just going to have to start calling him 'bed hair Sam."

Sam forced a smile onto his face, still trying to get used to Christopher's sense of humor.

"Yo, slowpokes!" Ryan, Jules eldest brother walked into the front hallway, "We need to go before all the good ones are taken!"

* * *

><p>"You ever chop down a tree before Sam?" Richard asked Sam as walked thorough the Christmas Tree Farm.<p>

"No sir," Sam responded still a little but uneasy around Jules father.

"You don't have to call me sir Sam," Richard told him remembering the conversation he had with Jules the previous night. "Call me Richard or Pop, or Dad, just cut out the sir's."

Sam was speechless, he wasn't even permitted to call his own father 'dad' why was Jules father, who he ha just met allowing him to call him 'dad' was that normal, was it okay, or was it a trap, Sam didn't know. And he didn't want to find out.

"Sorry, I have to call my father 'sir' so I figured-I don't know…" Sam was a little embarrassed.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about Sam," Richard reassured him. "It's not your fault, you just don't have to be formal around me. I like you."

"We know you would never hurt Jules," Ryan stepped in, "We're not worried about that, she can take care of herself. If she didn't like you, you she wouldn't be marrying you.

"Dad, I found the perfect tree," Chris suddenly announced as he pointed to a huge tree, a perfect one to hang up decorations on.

Richard studied the tree for a few minutes "I'm not sure," He finally responded, "Sam what do you think?" He asked in an effort to make the younger man feel more comfortable.

"I'm not sure-or-maybe-I"

"We won't get mad, one time Chris got to pick and it was so tall we had to cut it to fit it in the house," Nathan laughed at his younger brothers expense.

"That was last year wasn't it," William chimed in.

"I never said I was good at math," Chris defended himself. "What do you think Sam?"

Sam swallowed, "Uh, it's okay," He finally spoke, still unsure about his decision.

"Okay we'll get this one," Richard decided.

* * *

><p>"Come on Jules, there's this really nice dress shop in Calgary, you'll be able to find something there. If you don't you might be able to get an idea about what you want."<p>

"Rachel, I have nine months to find a wedding dress," Jules sighed,

"Jules, the longer you wait, the harder it will be to find one you like." Lydia, Ryan's wife told her.

"Who's going to watch the kids?' Jules wondered.

"Were back with the tree!" Ryan as if on cue walked in the front door and shouted.

Jules groaned; Her sister's in-law were all smiling. "Fine," She gave in.

"Great, you'll find something you love Jules I promise." Rachel told her. "It's an amazing store, it has everything."

"I don't think I'll find anything but I'll go." Jules told them, not at all optimistic that she'd find anything.

"Don't be such a pessimist, you're beautiful you'll find something." Rose told her.

"Good luck getting that tree inside the house, we're going to Calgary," Rachel was the first one to step outside.

"Calgary?" Nathan questioned his wife, "Are you going home?"

"No, we're going shopping," Rachel informed him. "Wedding dress shopping."

* * *

><p>"Okay so, all I see is white, I don't like it," Jules announced as she and her sister in-law's stepped into the wedding dress store.<p>

Rachel laughed, "It's a wedding dress store Jules- they're all white."

Jules pursued her lips together, "Are they're any with a different colour?" She wanted to know.

"My girlfriend got married in a dress with gold diamonds." Lydia told her.

"Gold I like, but no train, oh and no heels."

Rachel smiled, "Now we're getting somewhere, so different colour other then white and no train, anything else?"

"Nothing that itches, or that's too short and I don't want it tight I like breathing,"

"So do I," Rose spoke.

"I'm glad," Jules responded a smile on her face.

"Okay, we'll start looking," Rachel clapped her hands together. "We'll tell you if we see anything you might like."

"Okay," Jules sighed.

It had been nearly half an hour and Jules hadn't found anything she liked, and she was nearing her breaking point; she could only take so much shopping Then she saw it- the perfect dress, the front was white with a little bit of sparkles on the front, it was strapless and had a band of red diamonds on the back, "I like that one," She pointed to the dress while walking over to it. "I really like it,"

"See," Rachel smiled, "I told you you'd find something."

"Okay I found something now can we go?" Jules asked.

"Nope." Lydia replied. "Now you have to try it on."

"I don't even know if it's the right size," Jules complained. "Rachel," Jules turned her attention towards her sister in-law who was staring at her phone. Jules knew that face, she knew something was wrong.

"Uh…"Rachel was unsure what to say, or unsure if she was right, "Jules..."

"What?" Jules immediately responded.

"I'm sorry," Rachel handed Jules her IPhone and watched as Jules face immediately changed colour.

Jules watched the breaking news, "Oh no," She shook her head, she was only thinking about one thing. "We need to leave," She immediately rushed out of the store.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review! :D


	15. Chapter 15

**A\N: **Thank you so, so much for all of the reviews and reads this story has gotten, it means so much to me. I hope everybody likes this chapter and it makes sense and is not to confusing. Thank you **LiveLaughLoveFP **for beta-reading this chapter for me.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS or ION

**Warnings: **Death, talks of death.

**Spoilers: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

Sam paced the length of the bedroom, his socked feet gliding against the wooden floor, his cell phone clutched firmly in his hand.

"Sam," Jules soft voice broke him out of his thoughts as she entered the room, "How are you doing?"

"Fine," Sam responded refusing to make eye contact as he kicked the floor. "I don't care," Still making no eye contact with Jules.

"Okay," Jules let out a sigh, this was going to be harder then she thought. "Why don't you care?"

"He never did anything for me, why should I care?"

"Because he's your father," Jules responded, "I know you care."

"How do you know?" Sam was angry now. "You don't know anything!"

"Sam," Jules was trying to stay calm, "Don't take your anger out on me."

"I'm not," Sam clenched his fist tighter, his nails digging into his skin.

"You're going to hurt yourself Sam," Jules told him, "Don't do that."

"I'm not doing anything."

"Here," Jules threw him a stress ball she had in her hand, "Use that."

"Why did you have this?" Sam wondered.

"I was using it," Jules told him, "I'm worried about you Sam."

"Don't worry about me," Sam squeezed the stress ball, "Worry about my mother or Courtney or Nicki."

"I'm worried about them to," Jules reassured him.

"Courtney's husband Brian hasn't been answering her letters; she tried calling him but he said he was to busy to talk to her.

"Oh," Jules didn't know that, "When did she tell you that?"

"Last month," Sam replied, "He's a jerk, she was terrified something had happened to him, and he was just to busy to talk to her."

"What's going to happen?"

"I told her to file for divorce but she won't, she wants Jeremy to know his father,"

"That's understandable."

"No its not, I don't want Jeremy to end up like him."

"He might not, you turned out pretty good considering-"

'My father's a bigger jerk then Brian," Sam finished for her.

"I didn't say that," Jules told him

"Yeah well its true," Sam told her, "I hate my father! I hate everything that he's done and everything that he is!"

"Sam you can't say that," Jules told him.

"Yes I can, he never cared about me, only the family image. He wasn't a good father or a good husband."

"You're not like that Sam, you're a great man, you're going to make a great husband and an amazing father," Jules told him as his cell phone rang and he quickly answered it.

Jules watched him and studied his facial expressions, her experience as a negotiator told her it wasn't good news, she knew what had happened before Sam had hung up the phone.

"My father died," Sam spoke the words softly and slowly, almost as if he didn't believe them himself.

"Oh Sam," Jules walked up to him and pulled him into a gentle hug. "I'm so sorry,"

Sam let Jules hug him, enjoying her warm embrace. "He died of s stroke," Sam told her softly, trying his best not to cry.

"I'm so sorry," Jules whispered softly as she continued to hug him.

* * *

><p>It had been less then twenty-four hours since Sam's father had died. Thanks to technology the news had spread like rapid fire all across Canada.<p>

"Uncle Sam," Jacob and Brianna walked into the kitchen where he was sitting with Jules.

"Yes Jacob," Sam turned to the seven year old.

"I'm sorry about your Daddy," Jacob told him.

"When will he wake up?" Four-year-old Brianna tilted her head to one side.

"He's not going to wake up sweetie," Sam told her gently.

"Why?" Brianna wanted to know.

"Well, when somebody dies they don't wake up," Sam explained.

"Why?" Brianna asked again.

"Come here sweetheart," Jules stood up taking her goddaughter into her arms. "Lets go and play outside, you to Jacob," Jules reached out her hand for her godson to take.

"I want to stay with Uncle Sam," Jacob announced.

"Me too!" Brianna copied her older brother.

"It's okay Jules," Sam spoke up, "If Jacob wants to stay let him stay."

"Sam," Jules sighed, he was missing the point.

"I need a little break, besides Jacob's cool," Sam lifted the young boy onto his lap. "You can still go outside with Brianna."

"Auntie Jules, Chloe and Jessie!" Brianna excitedly pointed to her older cousin's eleven-year-old Chloe and nine year old Jessica. "Lets go!"

"Okay Brianna," Jules agreed, "Jacob are you sure you don't want to come?"

"I'm sure," The seven year old smiled, "I love Uncle Sam."

"Okay Jacob," Jules said as she carried Brianna out of the kitchen.

"Uncle Sam do you want to play Lego with me?" Jacob asked

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Two hours later, what had started out, as a simple Lego tower had turned into an entire condo complex.<p>

"Dad, why are you putting crime scene tape around Lego?" Eleven-year-old Chloe asked her father Ryan.

"It's not Lego sweetie, it's a masterpiece,"

"It's Lego," Chloe repeated, "They're just building blocks they can't do anything."

"Building blocks are the foundations for life," Nathan told her. "We use Lego at work sometimes."

"Uh-huh," Chloe nodded her head, "I knew engineer's were weird,"

"Hey, be nice," Ryan warned his daughter.

"Mom!" Chloe's high-pitched voice suddenly filled the house, "Dad's being weird again!"

"Chloe you do not call your father weird." Lydia scolded her daughter.

"He's putting up crime scene tape to protect Lego. I'd call that weird." Chloe pointed to the Lego condo.

"Call it what you want kiddo, but there's a reason engineer's make a lot of money," Nathan told her.

"Whatever," the pre-teen decided the argument wasn't worth her time, "I'm going upstairs before I become geeky."

"Chloe get back here!" Ryan stood up, "You don't scream like that unless something is really wrong; and I mean if there's a fire or somebody's hurt or something like that understood?"

"I can scream if I want to, it's a free country."

"Yes," Ryan nodded, "It is but there are rules that have to be followed."

"No, if there were rules it wouldn't be free." Chloe told him.

"Chloe, we have certain rights and one right we have in Canada is freedom of speech, we also have responsibility's and one of our responsibility's is to listen and respect authority figures, that includes, parents, teachers and police officers, do you understand that?" Sam asked her.

"Sure," Chloe shrugged her shoulders, "I guess so. Can I go now?"

"Yes Chloe." Ryan told her.

"Why are boys so weird?" Nine year old Jessica asked as she watched her older sister leave.

"Your fathers not weird sweetheart he's just a big kid," Lydia explained. "So are your Uncle's, plus it's a nice distraction, now go wash up for dinner."

"Okay Mom," Jessica left the room.

* * *

><p>"That Lego condo you guys made was pretty cool, I wouldn't mind living in it," Jules smiled, she had already gotten changed for bed wearing a pair of light brown pajamas.<p>

Sam smiled, "So would I, it was a nice distraction, until I remembered…"

"That's why I didn't want Jacob and Brianna asking all of those questions, I didn't want you to get upset,"

"I'm fine," Sam told her, "I'm sorry I wrecked Christmas for you though,"

"You didn't wreck Christmas Sam,"

"You were looking forward to spending Christmas with your family,"

"I am going to be with my family on Christmas," Jules squeezed his hand, "Come on lets go downstairs before all of the pie is gone.

Sam followed her lead as he stood up from her bed, "I love you Jules," He gently tugged on her hand pulling her in the opposite direction; placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too Sam," Jules replied smiling.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review! :D


	16. Chapter 16

**A\N: **I'm not sure I like this chapter. I tried to make Sam and Jules act in-character and I hope I did an okay job. Any feedback is very much appreciated. This chapter was not edited my anyone other then me so any mistakes are mine.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>

"So Courtney have you talked to Brian lately?" Sam asked his older sister as they, along with Nicki and Jules cleaned the kitchen.

"I tried to," Courtney replied, "I talked to him for a little while but he said he was pretty busy. He's not going to be able to come home.

Sam scoffed, "I don't know why you don't just divorce him. He's a jerk. If he really wanted to he could have gotten a hardship discharge or leave."

"He said he tried!"

"And you believe him?' Sam shook his head. "You need to stop being so gullible Courtney, I don't want you ending up like Mom."

"Our mother is the nicest person I know!"

"I know, but Dad never loved her he treated her like dirt, she was just to nice to say anything or do anything about it. I don't want you or Jeremy to be traped in that life. I really don't think you want to keep the cycle going, do you?"

Courtney shook her head as she turned around trying her best not to cry.

"Do you want to take your anger out on me too?" Nicki sarcasticly asked her older brother after Courtney had left the room.

"If you don't shut up I might," Sam responded with the same dry humor.

"Go be miserable somewhere else Sam!" Nicki told him.

"Fine," Sam gladly stopped cleaning, "I will!"

"Sam," Jules followed him as he walked out of the house, "Sam where are you going?"

"Well apparently I have anger issues so I'm going to go relieve my anger."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to s shooting range."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Sam." Jules told him.

"Why? It's a controlled shooting range, I know what I'm doing and it'll be fine."

"You're over emotional much means you'll probably miss. That'll make more angry and then you'll do something worse."

"Don't profile me Jules!" Sam snapped.

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are!" Sam turned around.

"You're not going to any shooting range." Jules quickly grabbed his arm. "We'll go ice skating and have some fun."

"Jules-"

"This is not up for argument Sam!" Jules looked into his blue eyes her expression very serious.

* * *

><p>Sam's hands were slippery and sweaty as he fiddled with is tie trying desperately to tie it, he however could not. His father's funeral was in less then an hour and he was chalked full of emotions. He did not get along with his father, but his father was after all his father and he did love him. His father just did not love him back and that hurt Sam, it really and truly did.<p>

"Here," Jules walked up to him and tied it gently, "You going to be okay?" She asked as she gently ran her hand through his blonde hair in an effort to flatten it out.

"Yeah," Sam replied, "I'll be fine…I think."

Jules frowned, "It's okay to be sad Sam your father died, you're allowed to cry," Jules alluded to the fact that Sam had not cried since he found out his father had died.

"I'm fine Jules," Sam placed a gentle kiss on her forehead almost as if he if he felt the need to comfort her. "How are you?"

"I'm worried about you," Jules responded truthfully.

"You don't need to worry sweetheart,"

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

**A\N: **Thank you so much to all of the people who are reading this story, it means so much to me. Please keep reading, and remember to review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS.

**Spoilers: **Asking for Flowers.

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

It was past midnight when Sam crept into his apartment. Turning on a single lamp Sam lit up the dark apartment. Taking off his shoes and jacket he collapsed onto the couch.

"You know-I think the bed would be a lot more comfortable," Jules leaned against the wall.

"I thought I told you to go to sleep," Sam didn't lift his head or open his eyes.

"You did," Jules breathed out, "But I decided to wait until you got home, just in case you wanted to talk."

"I'm fine," Sam told her.

"You've had a rough couple of months."

"I'm fine," Sam responded again.

"How did it go with SIU?"

"It took three hours for them to clear me," Sam told her grouchily.

"Well, at least you have tomorrow off," Jules stepped forward, "Which is good because I think we should talk now."

"Jules I've been up since four o'clock yesterday morning. Now is not a good time for you to practice your negotiation and profiling skills on me." Sam gingerly rose.

"No, now is the perfect time for us to talk. We both have tomorrow off so we can sleep in."

"Then we'll talk tomorrow."

"Sam, you've been saying that everyday, I'm worried about you."

"And I'm fine."

"Sam-"

"You know Jules its Valentines Day, isn't there some kind of rule that says you can't fight on Valentines Day."

"It's twelve thirty on February the 15th Sam, yesterday was Valentines Day."

"Oh, well in that case," Sam stood up, "I think it's past my bedtime so I'll just go to bed."

"Sam," Jules placed both hands on his chest, "I want you to talk to me, tell me what's going on,"

"Jules," Sam ran his hands over his tired face, "If my memory serves me correctly you're not that big on talking either; you're not one to go around and tell everybody your feelings."

"I talk to Rachel Sam, and I talk to you, but you're usually more emotional, you have a shorter temper, and I-

"Jules! It's not your job to profile me!" Sam pushed her aside as he walked into his bedroom.

* * *

><p>"What time is it?" Sam asked groggily as he stepped out of his bedroom.<p>

"1 o'clock in the afternoon." Jules responded without taking her eyes away from her lap top screen.

"I think that's the latest I've ever slept in."

"There's food in the kitchen, if you want to make yourself something to eat," Jules told him.

"I'll eat later," Sam sat in the chair facing the couch, "Right now, I think we should talk."

"Talk about what?" Jules removed her laptop from her lap and placed it on the coffee table as she looked at Sam.

Sam took a long breath, "When my father died I-I was angry and him for everything that he did, but I was angry at myself for not resolving the issues. I let him win. I let him hate you and I let him push me around. I guess a part of me was still the little boy trying to do everything that I could to please him."

"You didn't let him win Sam. You didn't go back to the army like he wanted, and so what if he hated me, I don't care."

"Thanks for trying to make me talk last night- earlier this morning," Sam corrected himself.

"Your welcome, I'm here anytime you need me," Jules told him smiling. "I was thinking of making a nice dinner tonight, we could have our own Valentines Day tonight."

"That sounds like a great idea," Sam smiled. "But I think I should make it."

We'll make it together, how does that sound?" Jules asked as she stood up and walked over to the chair Sam was sitting in. "Can I join you? I want to show you something."

"I have a better idea," Sam rose from his chair and walked over to the couch, "This way we're both more comfy." He explained as she joined him on the couch. "What did you want to show me?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her body.

Jules picked up her laptop again and placed it on her lap. "I've been researching vacations to Hawaii and looking at hotels."

"Yeah?" Sam smiled, "What do you think?"

"I think it would be nice to go there for our honeymoon, it looks interesting."

"It was great, while from what I saw of it anyways." Sam explained. "I'm sure I could teach you how to surf."

"Sam you were fourteen, how do you remember how to surf?" Jules asked him.

"It's like riding a bike, once you learn how you never forget."

"I'm still not sure how you can surf when you can't even swim." Jules laughed as she gently poked Sam's stomach.

"I'll admit it, I'm not the best swimmier but I can swim."

"Uh-huh," Jules smiled.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

**A\N: **Thank you so much to everybody who has been reading, reviewing and alerting this story. I hope you like this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS, ION or Monopoly.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen<br>**

The snow and wind hallowed outside as the lights inside flickered on and off. The city of Toronto had been hit by a blizzard. A blizzard so strong that it had canceled schools and caused road closures. People were being advised to stay inside and not go out. Jules Callaghan was supposed to work but had been told to stay home by her Sargent. So instead she was playing Monopoly with her fiancée and his best friends Spike and Ambrosio.

"Five bucks says the power goes out," Sam, Jules fiancé eyed the flickering lights above.

"Deal," Spike Scarlatti snatched five dollars from Sam's money pile.

"I said _if _the power goes out." Sam quickly grabbed Spike's wrist a smirk plastered on his face.

As if on cue the power went out and the entire apartment went black.

"Pay up Samtastic," Spike replied.

"We can't play in the dark," Sam then stated the obvious.

"You have Flashlights correct?" Ambrosio, whose first language was Spanish, spoke.

"Yes," Jules replied as she turned on the flashlight she had on the floor. "I grabbed one just in case the power did go off."

"Ooh, lets tell ghost stories and make hand shadows on the wall!" Spike's face gleamed with excitement.

"Spike this isn't summer camp," Sam replied.

"Puppet shadows?" Ambrosio asked for clarification.

"Puppet shadows," Spike repeated as he took the flashlight from Jules and proceeded to make puppet shadows on the wall.

"Ah," Ambrosio nodded his head, "I understand."

"I have an even better idea!" Spike stood up, "If we find more flashlights we can play hide and seek in the dark!"

"Hide and seek?" Jules raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Yeah, come on Bro lets go and find more flashlights!" Spike grabbed Ambrosio's arm, "I'm sure there are some in your apartment somewhere."

Less then twenty minutes later Spike and Ambrosio returned to Sam's apartment each with a flashlight.

"Change of plans," Spike spoke, "We're going to play Foosball with flashlights?"

"Do you want to come Sam?' Ambrosio brought up Sam's lack of soccer skills.

Sam sent a smirk Ambrosio's way, "No thank you I don't trust you two in the light let alone the dark. I'd rather stay here where it's safe."

"You know you love us," Spike beamed.

"Why, I have no idea," Sam pursed his lips together as he looked at his two best friends.

"Because we're awesome."

"Right," Sam waved his hand, a smile on his face. "Have fun playing foosball."

"It won't be the same without you."

"Nobody to beat 10-nill," Ambrosio spoke up his Spanish accent thick.

"Go," Sam's quick reflexes came in handy as he threw a pillow at each of their faces, his patience nearing its end.

"Okay," Spike raised his arms as he and Ambrosio turned to leave.

"You okay?" Jules spoke only after she heard the apartment door click shut.

"Those two are going to be the death of me," Sam shook his head smiling as he began to clean up the unfinished Monopoly game.

"I think its cute," Jules smiled, "You guys, although I'm worried about what you're teaching Ambrosio."

"Nothing he doesn't already know in Spanish-or Catalan."

"Catalan?" Jules raised her eyebrows.

"It's Catalonia's regional language, Barcelona is the capital of Catalonia."

"Ah" Jules nodded. "I was never good at Geography."

"Yeah but you're good at a lot of other things," Sam kissed her gently on the lips, "How about we use the blackout to catch up on some things?"

"In the dark?" Jules turned her head to look at him.

Sam only smiled, Jules loved that smile and Sam knew it.

Jules felt here heart begin to race as her slender fingers curled around Sam's light blue t-shirt and tug at it.

Sam's smile became wider as he quickly threw of his t-shirt and tossed it to the floor, "I think we'll be more comfortable in the bedroom," He took Jules by the hand and led her towards his bedroom using a flashlight to guide the way.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review :D


	19. Chapter 19

**A\N: **Thank you to everybody who has read and reviewed this story. It means so much to me. I hope you like this chapter. A big thank you to **LiveLaughLoveFP **for beta-reading this chapter for me! :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS or ION

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen<strong>

The fresh snow from the previous nights storm covered the city of Toronto. The snow shone like a white blanket and the ice seemed to make it sparkle.

Inside, a heated apartment, four year old Brianna Callaghan looked out a window. Her long brown hair in two French braids. "Daddy," She spun around and ran towards her father, "I want to go to the park!" She pointed out the window, to the park across the street.

"Okay Brianna," Nathan- who was sitting on the couch- spoke as he stood.

"I'll take her," Sam offered, "You should relax, you're on vacation."

"I'm not sure," Nathan rubbed his chin; "Brianna is it okay if Uncle Sam takes you to the park."

"Yes!" Brianna answered.

"Okay," Nathan agreed, "Make sure you watch her though," He told Sam.

"I will, I promise." Sam gently took Brianna into his arms

The apartment door suddenly clicked open and seven year old Jacob came rushing in. "Daddy, Uncle Sam, guess what?

"What Jacob?" Nathan asked trying to match his son's excitement.

"Tonight, we're going to a Leafs game! Just the three of us!" He smiled. "We need to leave now-"

"Wow, wow, Jacob it's only twelve thirty, the game isn't until later." Nathan told his son.

"I want to go to the CN tower and I want to go for lunch and-"

"Uncle Sammy park!" Brianna interrupted her older brother. "Uncle Sammy!" She tugged on Sam's shirt, bringing his attention back to her.

"Okay sweetheart we're going," Sam told her.

"Uncle Sam what about the CN Tower?" Jacob asked, "I want to go to the CN Tower."

"Uncle Sammy!" Brianna whined. "I want to go to the park!"

"Jacob, you stay here for half an hour and rest, you'll need it. I'm going to take you and your father to all the really cool places in Toronto. We can even count all of the steps up to the top of the CN tower.

"Okay!" Jacob smiled brightly. "I'll go and practice my counting.

"And you," Sam turned to Brianna after Jacob had left, "Lets get you all bundled up before we go outside."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry about all the mess," Rachel apologized as she collected all of Brianna's pictures and toys. "<p>

"It's fine," Jules waved it off, placing her lap top on the coffee table. "Sam and I want kids, I'm going to need to get used to the mess. Did Brianna go to sleep okay?"

"Yeah she did," Rachel smiled her curly brown hair straightened and tied into a ponytail. "You and Sam are going to make great parents,"

Jules smiled, "I hope so."

"You will be," Rachel, promised her, "So do you think you could show me your wedding dress?"

Jules nodded her head "Before I do though, would it be okay if Brianna was the flower girl in our wedding?"

Rachel nodded her head "Of course it would be okay, she'd love that."

"Good," Jules stood up. "Do you want to be my maid of honor?"

"Of course." Rachel pulled Jules into a hug, "Now go and try on that wedding dress so I can see it."

"What about Sam, has he picked a best man yet?"

"He did- actually two, his two best friends Spike and Ambrosio."

* * *

><p>"How come she gets to be in the wedding?" Jacob complained the next morning.<p>

"Because I'm cute," Brianna responded happily.

"Why can't I be the ring barer?" Jacob wanted to know. "I was the ring barer at Uncle William and Aunt Rose's wedding.

"That's right, but now its Liam's turn; just like Jessica was the flower girl for Uncle William's wedding, its Brianna's turn now," Rachel explained.

"I hate sharing," Jacob sulked as the phone rang and Sam answered it.

"Mommy, can we go dress shopping?" Brianna asked.

"I'm not sure sweetie."

"Give me your credit card," She held out her hand, "I can go."

"Oh," Nathan gave an overdramatic sigh, "They learn so young. I'm already dreading the teen years."

"Come on Mommy!" Brianna grabbed her mother's shirt.

"Sweetheart we need to go with Auntie Jules, she's at work right now so-"

"When she gets back."

"No, Brianna Auntie Jules will probably be tired after work."

"Is she okay? What happened?" Sam's telephone conversation became the main interest in the room. "I'll be there as soon as I can," Sam was already reaching for his car keys before he hung up the phone.

"Jules had an accident." Sam explained after he hung up the phone. "She fell off the climbing wall at the station."

"Is she okay?" Nathan asked.

"They're not sure yet, they think she might have a concussion, and a few broken bones. "I'm going to the hospital now."

"I'm going with you," Nathan stood up.

"Call as soon as you know anything." Rachel told them.

"Mommy I'm sad," Brianna hugged her mother's knee.

"I know sweetie we are all," Rachel lifted Brianna into her lap.

"Mommy is Aunt Jules going to be okay?" Jacob wanted to know.

"I hope so Jacob," Rachel told her children not know actually what was wrong with her sister in-law and best friend.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review :D


	20. Chapter 20

**A\N: **Thank you so, so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story. It means so much to me. A special thank you to **LiveLaughLoveFP **who beta-read this chapter for me. I hope everyone likes it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CTV, CBS or ION

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty<strong>

"I'm fine."

"No you are not, you have a broken arm, a broken ankle and a mild concussion."

"Sam, I feel fine, my head doesn't hurt," Jules was lying through her teeth, they both knew that; Jules hated hospitals and the sooner she could get out the better.

"The longer you fight it, the longer you'll have to be here," Sam was still holding gently onto her good arm. "I know you hate hospitals, but I love you more then you hate them. You have to stay overnight anyways, might as well get comfortable."

"If you're up to it Rachel can bring Jacob and Brianna over later." Nathan spoke from his position on the wall, across from Jules' hospital bed.

"You two planed this didn't you," Jules gave them each a glare.

"Great minds think alike," Sam smiled, "Now get some sleep, you've had a long day."

Jules scoffed, "Sam, just because I have a broken arm, don't think you're going to baby me. I'm not letting you wait on me hand and foot."

"Get some sleep Jules," Sam told her as he walked out of the hospital room with Nathan behind him.

"I'm going to go make a few calls, tell everyone she's okay." Nathan turned, "Before I go I want you to know you're the best thing that ever happened to her."

* * *

><p>The next time Jules open her eyes she had a throbbing headache. She wished she had never woken up.<p>

"Here," Sam noticed she was awake and placed some pills into the palm of her hand, "These should help with the pain.

Jules swallowed the pills without anything to drink.

"What time is it?" She asked once the pills were down her throat.

"Four o'clock in the morning."

"You should be at work," Jules reprimanded him her voice horse and weak.

"I took some time off. I wanted to be with you, in case anything happened."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review! :D


	21. Chapter 21

**A\N: **School and life have gotten in the way of me not updating in awhile, I hope nobody is mad. I also hope everyone likes this chapter. I want to give a huge thank you to **LiveLaughLoveFP **who beta-read this story for me.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS or ION

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-One<strong>

"Sam!" Jules heaved a sigh, "You're going to be late. She gave her fiancée a frustrated glare. That's not going to look good, the Team Leader being late." Jules stood facing Sam balancing well on her crutches after being on them for a week. "I'm fine on my own-"

"Jules!" Sam gave an exasperated sigh, "You have a broken arm, a broken ankle, your on crutches and you're head is still wrapped up. You can't us the crutches that well and-"

"SAM!" Jules raised her voice, "I'm not a baby; I can be left alone. Now leave! I'm fine."

Sam knew Jules was frustrated, she hated asking for help and this was killing her. "Okay, Jules," Sam gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Bye," Jules watched him open the apartment door.

"Spike's coming by later to check on you," Sam added as he shut the door behind him.

Jules fumed with anger, she did not need to be taken care of.

Jules was leaning against her crutches as she attempted to make herself lunch. Her right arm was completely casted, and as she was right handed, the task was proving to be difficult. She was however going to get it done.

"Knock, knock," Spike's voice entered the apartment as he opened the door, stuffing his set of keys into his jean pocket.

Jules didn't respond, continuing to make her sandwich.

"Jules!" Spike alarmed voice caused her to look up. "What on earth do you think you're doing?"

"Making a sandwich,"

"Are you crazy? You have a broken arm. You could get hurt, or…" Spike trailed off. "Let me do it."

"I can make myself a sandwich," Jules responded with an annoyed growl, "Why don't you go home, I don't need you to babysit me."

Spike took a deep breath, "Jules you're my friend and I'm worried about you, I want to help."

"Then go away!"

"No," Spike was finding it difficult to stay strong; he did not like the tension between them. "Sam asked me to check in on you and-"

"You checked and I'm fine, now go."

"Jules, you're being ridiculous." Spike was getting frustrated, "If I left now and something happened to you Sam would murder me. I'm, suppose to be his best friend."

"Yeah, and you're supposed to be my friend."

"Jules don't do this," Spike pleaded.

"We've know each other longer, we were friends long before Sam came around."

"Jules don't do this." Spike's heart was breaking as he watched his friend struggle to pick up a piece of bread.

"I'm not doing anything," Jules told him.

"Okay!" Spike finally got fed-up. "That's it, go and sit down, I'm making you this sandwich!"

Jules head snapped up and she stared at him, Spike rarely got angry and it took a lot to frustrate him. "Fine," She walked over to the kitchen table using her crutches to support her.

"What kind of sandwich do you want?" Spike asked her as he placed two pieces of whole-wheat bread on a plate.

"I don't know," Jules was not going to make this easy for him.

"BLT it is then," Spike gave her a smirk, "I know you to well Jules."

Jules only grumbled in response.

"Your sandwich," Spike announced as he placed the BLT in front of Jules. "And a glass of your favourite non-alcoholic beverage, milk."

Jules didn't say anything and she did not start eating, even though she was starving.

"Okay Jules," Spike took Jules crutches into his arms, "I'll make you laugh," He bent over and started walking with her crutches, Jules was only 5'3 and Spike was 6'0 a considerable height difference.

Jules only glared at him, "You're an idiot," She told him without laughing.

"Yeah but you love me," Spike sent her a smile as he tripped and fell face first on the wooden floor.

"It's your own fault," Jules stated not in the mood for joking around.

"No, I'm really injured, I'm hurt!" Spike said in an over dramatic roll.

"Oh, perfect," Ambrosio entered the apartment, "These will make great pictures!" He gleefully smiled.

"Don't you know I'm hurt?" Spike playfully glared at his best friend.

"Yeah, in your head." Ambrosio smiled.

"Did Sam call you too?" Jules broke up the friendly banter.

"No," Ambrosio shook his head; "I'm here for Spike."

"For me!" Spike stood up, "What did I do?"

"I can help Jules better."

"You can help me better?" Jules laughed her mockery of Ambrosio's accent cruel.

"Jules!" Spike snapped his head around, "We're here trying to help you. The least you can do is be civil."

"Give me my crutches back." Jules ordered, "I'm going to bed, I want to wake up from this nightmare."

"Fine," Spike walked back over to her and handed her the crutches.

Jules got up and walked towards the bedroom closing the door behind her.

"This isn't going well." Ambrosio turned to Spike. "This is why I came."

"Uh-huh, come on." Spike grabbed Ambrosio shoulder leading him into the kitchen. "We need to cheer Jules up."

"How?"

"She loves chocolate, so we'll make her a chocolate cake."

"She won't eat it if she's mad." Ambrosio told him.

"Make a lot of noise taking out pots and pans, she'll come our here and tell us to be quiet."

"You sound sure." Ambrosio pointed out doubtfully.

"I've know Jules for eight years, she'll come."

"Okay," Ambrosio shrugged his shoulders as he did what Spike said.

Sure enough, after Spike and Ambrosio had been clattering around in the kitchen Jules emerged.

"Do you two mind? I'm trying to sleep." She walked towards them her eyes red from crying.

"Sorry," Spike's only response a shrug of a shoulder. "We're making chocolate cake and we need to find everything we need."

"You're making chocolate cake?" Jules asked trying not to sound interested.

"Yep, Shelly's recipe, figured I'd show Ambrosio how good it is."

"You're only making it to show Ambrosio?" Jules wondered.

"Yeah, but don't worry you can have some too." Spike promise her, glad his plan was working.

"I'm helping." Jules took Spike's bait, he knew if she didn't think they were babying her she'd help. "I'll tell you where everything is.

"Okay Jules." Spike agreed.

Four hours later the cake had been made and Jules, Spike and Ambrosio were letting it cool off as they ate dinner. The kitchen was a disaster area; dirty dishes and ingredient's were everywhere. Flour was spilt on the flour and Jules, Spike and Ambrosio were the dirtiest. All three was covered in flour and ingredients but they didn't care.

"Jules!" Sam's voice suddenly filled the apartment. "What the-" Sam came to a sudden and stop when he saw the state of the kitchen.

"We'll clean it up," Spike responded as he emerged from the small dinning area, Ambrosio right behind him.

Sam looked at his two best friends, he wanted to be angry but he could not help himself from laughing. "You are both covered in flour, you look like ghosts." He smiled broadly.

"Thanks to Jules," Spike responded making sure the smile was visible on his face.

"Jules?" Sam asked, "She helped you?"

"Yeah she was telling as what to do, except the flout spilt all over me and then she started laughing so it ended up as sort of a food fight.

"I won," Jules emerged smiling.

"Jules," Sam grinned he had not seen Jules smile in days.

"You don't really fit in Sammy," Jules walked over to the cake and took a tiny bit of icing onto her finger and walked over to Sam. "Here," She placed the icing on the tip of his nose.

Sam couldn't stop smiling, "Have I ever told you how beautiful your smile is?" He asked her.

"Maybe," Jules shrugged her shoulders. "You go relax I'll help Spike and Ambrosio clean up.

"Okay," Sam didn't want to make her upset again.

The kitchen had been cleaned and the cake had been eaten. Jules was asleep thanks to her heavy-duty medication.

"I hope she recovers soon, I hate seeing her miserable." Spike whispered to Sam.

"Me too," Sam agreed, "I hate it, I know she's in pain but she won't admit it."

"She's tough."

"I know, that's one of the reasons why I love her. I just wish she'd talk to me."

"I wish she would to." Spike agreed, "Anyways, we should probably go, I know you're probably tired."'

Sam nodded his head, "I am, thanks again for watching her." He thanked Spike and Ambrosio. "I know she was probably miserable."

"She was a little until we got her to smile." Ambrosio agreed as he opened the apartment door,

"Thanks again," Sam hugged both of his friends good-bye.

Sam then walked back to his and Jules bedroom. Jules had gone to bed over an hour ago suffering from a severe migraine. One of the many downfalls to her fall. She was now prone to severe migraines; walking silently into the bedroom Sam crept over to the bed. Making sure Jules was comfortable he gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead, "I love you sweetheart."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review! :D


	22. Chapter 22

**A\N: **I am so, so sorry it has taken me so long to update. Life has been super busy. I hope everyone likes this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or ION

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-One<strong>

"I can't wait to go back to work," Jules spoke abruptly as the rain splashed against the widows of Sam's apartment.

Sam looked up from his book, "You miss it that much?" He asked.

"Yeah, I hate being stuck inside all day."

"Ah," Sam nodded his head as he adjusted himself. "What do you miss the most?" He wondered.

Jules didn't need to think about her answer, "Everything."

Sam was afraid of that. "So..."

"What?" Jules asked after Sam didn't finish his sentence.

Sam took a deep breath before speaking, "You don't want to have kids anymore?"

Jules quickly shut her eyes before opening them again. She wanted to have kids but she also loved her job. She'd never really have to worry about it before, until now. She and Sam were going to be married in a few months.

"I don't know," She finally spoke, "I need to think about it."

"Take your time," Sam slowly stood up, "I'm going to go to Ambrosio's play a few rounds of Foosball with him and Spike. Text me if you need anything."

Jules nodded her head, "I'll be fine." She half lied.

"Bye Jules," Sam waved as he shut the apartment door behind him.

* * *

><p>Sam returned half an hour later to find Jules half asleep on the couch. "Let's get you to bed sweetheart," Sam gently scooped her into his arms. "You should be sleeping in bed not on the couch."<p>

Jules groaned as he talked, "I have a migraine," She managed to say.

"Sorry," Sam lowered his voice to a barely audible whisper.

"That's okay," Jules whispered in return.

"I promise I'll be extra quiet," He told her as he placed her gently on the bed. "I'm just going to get your crutches and bring them in here. Do you want anything else?"

"Water and medicine."

"Water and medicine," Sam repeated as he turned around returning minutes later with her crutches in one hand and a glass of water and medicine in the other.

"Thanks," Jules managed a crock as Sam handed her the glass of water and pill.

Sam scrunched up his face as he lowered himself gently onto the bed, "I hate seeing you in so much pain, I wish there was more I could do," He told her as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Don't talk," Jules told him, "Please don't talk," Her voice almost begging.

Sam nodded his head as he stood up. "I love you," He gently whispered before leaving the bedroom.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review! :D


	23. Chapter 23

**A\N: **This chapter is dedicated to **LiveLaughLoveFP **who has helped me a lot throughout the writing process of this story. This chapter is un-edited though so I am not sure how good it is. I hope it is not to bad.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS ION or Skype

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Three<strong>

"Jules don't put to much weight on your foot." Sam watched his fiancé walk. "You're going to hurt yourself." He warned her his voice edged with concern.

"Sam, I'm fine. My ankle doesn't hurt at all." Jules spoke. "I'm supposed to walk on it anyways. That's why they took the cast off."

"You still have a bandage on it."

"Sam I need to walk on my ankle I only have one crutch."

" They shouldn't have taken away both crutches. Now we're going to have to buy actual lazar tags. Spike spoke in an effort to relieve the tension.

"Maybe for Christmas," Jules replied as she suddenly became aware of the time. "I have to go Skype with Rachel." She slowly turned around and hobbled towards her bedroom.

"I don't like it when the two of you fight." Spike told Sam after Jules had closed the bedroom door. "It's been three weeks. You've never fought this long before."

Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"You should do what my friend Mary did when she had her daughter." Spike continued.

"What did she do?"

"She stayed with her daughter until she was one, then she went back to work. Her husband stayed with their daughter for the next year until she was around two and a half, then they put her in daycare."

Sam thought about the idea.

"If you want to have children you should be willing to take some of the responsibility. Spike told him.

Sam scrunched up his face and stared at Spike. "Since when did you become so smart?"

Spike blushed, "Mary said that too. She said she wanted her husband to share some of the responsibility as well.

"You're right. I should be willing to share some of the responsibility of having a child. Jules shouldn't have to do everything,"

"You should go give Jules the idea, say it was yours. Anything to get you two to stop fighting."

"Thanks Spike."

"Well my work here is done. Ambrosio should be back from the airport with his sister Armina."

Sam smirked, "I'd come but I don't think Jules would like it very much.

"Like what?" Jules opened the door of the bedroom.

"Bye," Spike sped towards the door and left.

"Like what?" Jules asked Sam as she began walking towards him.

"Nothing, Spike was just going to meet Ambrosio's sister and I told him I didn't want to go."

"You can go if you want. I don't care."

"I can meet her later, besides I want to stay here with you."

"Well you can go if you want to." Jules told him as she sat down on the couch.

"I don't want to." Sam responded as he sat down opposite her. "I think we should talk."

"I haven't-"

"I have another idea," Sam cut her off. "Just hear me out."

"Go ahead," Jules responded still annoyed.

"Okay so if we have a child you can stay home with him or her for the first year."

"I want-" Jules interrupted.

"I'm not done yet," Sam sighed. "You can stay home with our child for the first year and then you can go back to work. I'll stay home with him or her until our child is two or three then they can go to daycare. Then we'd both me working. I know you didn't like the idea of daycare at a really young age, so this is a compromise, for everybody."

For the first time in days Sam saw Jules smile, "Okay," She agreed.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review. Only around ten chapters left.


	24. Chapter 24

**A\N: **This chapter takes place after Sam and Jules are already married. I skipped over their wedding because I didn't want to get any small detail wrong and make my writing bad. Weddings have so much detail in them and so many little details. I didn't want to get any of those details wrong. This chapter is just a short-cute chapter. The next chapter is going to start a few months after Sam and Jules are married. After that there won't be much more time jumping. I hope this chapter doesn't have to many errors in it. If it does please let me know. It wasn't edited and I'm not very good with grammar and spelling.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or ION

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Three<strong>

The waves crashed against the sand and the golden brown sand glistened in the sun. It was typical day in Hawaii. It was a perfect day for surfing.

Jules sat on the edge of the beach, her feet were dangling in the water as she watched Sam surf and fall off his surfboard.

Jules laughed as Sam appeared from under the water and swam back to shore. "I thought you said you could surf." Jules raised her eyebrows at her husband.

Sam made a face as he flattened out his hair. "I haven't surfed in years."

"Nice excuse," Jules, pushed herself up and stole the surfboard out of Sam's hands, "It's my turn now."

"Hey," Sam wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back, "Who said you could use my surf board?" He playfully smiled

"I did," Jules released herself from his grip, "So unless you want to stop me I'm surfing," Jules challenged him.

"Okay," Sam smiled as he chased Jules down the beach.

"Sam," Jules uncharacteristically giggled as she felt Sam's wet hands pick her up.

"Come on," Sam gently placed her on the ground and kissed her forehead. "Let's go inside," He tugged on her arm; as he started walking back to the beach house that they had rented for their honeymoon.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review! :D


	25. Chapter 25

**A\N:** I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update this story I've been super busy. I'm also sorry for this short chapter. I have a good reason for it don't worry. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter posted this weekend.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV, ION or the Toronto Star

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Five<strong>

It was 11:30 in the afternoon. The sun was but Sam Braddock was not. After a twelve-hour shift plus four hours of overtime he was exhausted. He however, forced himself out of bed knowing that his body needed food. Slowly he walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs

"Morning sleepyhead," Jules smiled as she watched her husband drag his feet into the kitchen.

"Morning," Sam responded yawning as he ran his fingers through his blonde hair.

"There's some fruit salad in the fridge if you want." Jules told him flipping through the current issue of the _Toronto Star._

"Thanks," Sam replied.

"So…you have a rough shift yesterday?" Jules inquired.

"You could say that."

"It was on the news, was it you? Did you shoot him?

Sam sighed, "Yes."

"Did SIU clear you?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"You watched the news, you don't need me to tell you." Sam snapped at her.

"I'm trying to help," Jules grew annoyed in response to Sam's angry tone.

"Well, I don't need any help," Sam told her.

"You should talk about it."

Sam laughed sarcastically "If the roles were reversed would you want to talk?"

Silence.

"Didn't think so," Sam smiled triumphantly.

"Okay," Jules stood from table. "I know I wouldn't talk but we should, we should do something. We barely see each other.

"I know, we're on different teams, we have different shifts it's hard."

"It is." Jules responded as she slid a picture across the table.

"Jules," Sam slowly picked up the picture and fingered it gently. "Is this-?

"I'm pregnant."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review! :D


	26. Chapter 26

**A\N: **I'm sorry this chapter took me so long to write I was sick and I had huge writers block, I lost all of my ideas. This chapter went through a lot of versions (I'm not sure how good it is, please be honest). I think this is the best one though.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or ION

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Six<strong>

Sam was silent for what seemed like a very long time. "Pregnant," he repeated Jules' words. "How fair along are you?"

"Six weeks." Jules responded.

Sam rubbed his nose, "Okay," He nodded his head, "I'm defiantly awake now." He told her. "When are you going to tell Ed and Greg?" Sam wondered?

"Tomorrow before shift." Jules responded. "I guess they'll put me on desk duty," She sighed.

Sam stood, "That's fine, I don't want you or the baby hurt." He told her as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Have you told anyone else yet?"

"No, I wanted to tell you first."

"When did you want to tell everyone else?"

"W can tell my family when we go to Nathan and Rachel's house for Thanksgiving next week."

Sam nodded his head. "When do you want to tell my family? On Christmas?"

"Maybe, or before then, I'm not sure." Jules felt herself getting overwhelmed. "I need to go and lay down."

Sam looked concerned, "Are you okay?" He asked her. "Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine, I'm just tired." Jules told him.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N <strong>Please review and be honest. Tell m what you really thought of the chapter.


	27. Chapter 27

**A\N: **Here's the next chapter of my story. I hope everyone likes it :D. Please review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or ION

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Seven<strong>

It was pitch black in the bedroom when Jules felt her eyes open. She had not gotten a good nights sleep, and she had kept Sam up as well. Sitting up slowly she felt a wave up nausea overcome her and she quickly ran as fast as she could to the washroom. Once in the washroom she emptied the contents of her stomach in the toilet.

"Oh, sweetheart," Sam walked into the washroom behind her and knelt down. He gently rubbed her back. "You shouldn't go to work today, you need to rest."

Jules closed her eyes and let her head fall on Sam's chest, she was exhausted, "I'm to tired to argue with you."

Sam gently kissed her forehead as he helped her stand up, "Lets get you back to bed."

"I'm sorry I kept you up," Jules apologized as she let Sam lead her back into their bedroom.

"No I'm fine, I'm more worried about you." Sam told her. "I hate seeing you feel this awful. I wish there was something I could do."

"I'm just having morning sickness, it's fine." Jules reassured him.

Sam scrunched up his face, "Are you sure?" He asked. "I'm worried something might be wrong."

Jules shook her head, "No Sam it's fine." Jules told him as she slowly climbed back into bed.

"Okay, if you say so." Sam gently kissed her on the lips. "I'm going to be downstairs. "Yell if you need anything."

"Okay," Jules nodded her head. "I will."

* * *

><p>"So it's normal?" Sam scribbled something on a piece of scrap paper as he listened to his mother talk. "There's nothing wrong? Everything's fine?" Sam asked his tone a mix of worry and anxiety. "She's sleeping, she didn't have a good night she's been sick a lot. Okay, bye." Sam rubbed his face as he hung up the phone. He was still worried about his wife but hearing his mother reassure him that everything was fine and normal was good.<p>

Jules, who had overheard the whole converstation from the top of the stairs couldn't help but smile. She hated Sam always over protecting and overworrying about her but this time it was different. It wasn't just her he was worried about it was there unborn child. That newfound feeling of fatherhood that Sam was feeling warmed a place in Jules' heart.

"Sammy," Jules walked slowly down the stairs.

"Yeah sweetie," Sam suddenly appeared, "What do you need?" He asked.

"I know I already called in sick but I want to go to the station and tell Sarge and Ed why.

"I don't want you driving or going anywhere on your own." Sam told her. "It's to dangerous.

"You can come too." Jules told him.

"I'm driving," Sam told her, "You don't need that added stress of driving. "I don't want you to feel any stress at all."

Jules laughed, "Well I'm stressed out over feeling awful and knowing that if I eat I'll throw up."

"Have something light like crackers or ginger." Sam suggested.

"That's a good idea," Jules smiled as she kissed him, "I'll do that when we get back."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review! :D


	28. Chapter 28

**A\N: **Here's the next chapter I hope everyone likes it. :D Remember to review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or ION

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Eight<strong>

Jules crept down the spiral staircase. She had been tossing and turning ever since she went to bed. She did not want to keep Sam up who was on early shift. She decided to go into the kitchen and she what she could find to eat. She had a craving for pickles and peanut butter but she was determined not to give into her weird and unusual pregnancy cravings. Walking into the kitchen, she was straight to the fridge.

"Are you okay?" Sam's tired voice asked as he sat on a stool at the counter.

Jules jumped. "Don't do that!" She turned around, her heart racing. "You scared me."

Sam immediate stood, "Sorry," He apologized as he pulled her into a hug. "Is something wrong?" He asked again.

Jules sighed, she was only seven weeks pregnant and Sam was already annoying her. "I'm fine, I'm just hungry."

"I'll make you something." Sam told her, "What do you want?"

"No, you need your sleep. You have to be at work in less then three hours. I want you to go back to bed and sleep."

"I'm fine, when I was in Afghanistan I ran without sleep for days."

"This isn't Afghanistan Sam!" Jules suddenly snapped. "If something happened to you I…"

'Ssh," Sam gently rubbed her back, "I'm fine, now what do you want to eat?  
>I'll make you anything you want. I'll even go out and get something if you want me to."<p>

"Can you make me a pickle and peanut butter sandwich?" Jules asked sheepishly.

"If that's what you want." Sam responded.

"That's what I want," Jules answered. "I was trying not to give into my pregnancy cravings but its not working out so well."

"I'm sure a pickle and peanut butter sandwich isn't that weird. I'm sure if you asked Rachel what she had cravings for when she was pregnant, she'd tell you.

"I haven't told Rachel yet," Jules looked ashamed, "I don't know how I feel yet, I don't want her to be all excited, it would make me feel horrible.

"I thought you wanted a baby?" Sam asked her as he got all the ingredients for her sandwich.

"I do but I don't like having to take time off of work. Rachel's never understood that she was more then willing to become a stay-at-home mom when Jacob was born. I'm not like that. I'm not ready to give up my job permanently.

"You don't have to," Sam told her, "We can do what we talked about before, you stay home with the baby for the first year then you go back to work then I'll stay home with the baby. When its two it can go to daycare.

Jules sighed.

"You should tell Rachel you're pregnant, I'm sure she'd love to know. Besides it would give you someone to talk to, she's already had two kids. She can tell you what to expect and other useful information.

"I think you're the one who needs information." Jules playfully smirked. "You're always asking me if I'm okay and if there's something wrong. Then you never believe me when I tell you everything's okay.

"This pregnancy thing is new to both of us." Sam reminded her, "I'm just worried about you. "I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby."

"I know," Jules, told him as she took a huge out of her sandwich.

"How is it?" Sam asked.

Jules gave two thumbs up.

"It's three thirty, I might as well stay up with you and then have a shower. I can go to the station early and finish up some reports."

"Can I shower with you?" Jules asked as she was finished swallowing her food.

"Always," Sam responded as he kissed her on the lips.

* * *

><p>Jules picked up the portable telephone and press the speed dial number. She knew Rachel was home and she knew I was past Brianna's naptime.<p>

"_Hello," Rachel answered after the second ring._

"Hey Rach," Jules tried to sound normal even though she was nervous.

"_Jules!" Rachel _smiled. _"How are you?" _

"I'm pregnant!" Jules blurted out.

_Rachel squealed, "Jules that's great." Her sister in-law told her. "How fair along are you? Does Sam know?"_

"Seven weeks and yes." Jules answered both of Rachel's questions.

"_Are you still coming for Thanksgiving next week?" _

"That's the plan. Why?"

"_No reason I just didn't know if you wanted to take it easy and stay at home._

"No, I don't." Jules responded.

"_Does your Dad know yet?" _

"No, and I'd like to tell him." Jules told her best friend. "I was nervous enough telling you."

"_Me?" Rachel asked. "Jules you know you can tell me anything."_

"No, you're so perfect and I-"

"_I am not perfect." Rachel laughed. "Trust me, I am not perfect."_

"You're such a good mother I'm not going to be a good mother. I'm not ready to be a stay-at-home mom like you. I can't give up my job like that."

"_You don't need to be a stay-at-home-mom to be a good mother. You're going to be a great mother. The kids love you. Brianna and Jacob are so excited about you and Sam coming. How's Sam handling the news?"_

"He's freaking out. He's always asking me if I'm okay and if something's wrong. He freaked out last week when I had morning sickness. It's driving me nuts.

_Rachel laughed, "When I was pregnant with Jacob Nathan was the same way. It's normal it takes a little getting used to. When I was pregnant with Brianna, he was still worried and concerned but not as much. _

"It's still annoying," Jules told her.

"_I know," Rachel sympathized. "Just remember though, he's so worried about you because he loves you so much. _

"Yeah, I know." Jules told her as her stomach flipped. She felt like she was going to throw up. "Sorry, Rach I have to go I'm going to throw up." Jules quickly hung up the phone and ran to the bathroom to throw up.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review! :D


	29. Chapter 29

**A\N: **Thank you so much for all the reviews. It means so much to me. I hope everyone likes this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or ION

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Nine<strong>

"Auntie Jules! Uncle Sam! Wake up! Wake up!" Five-year-old Brianna ran into the guest bedroom and jumped on the bed. "Wake up! Wake up!" The young girl continued to yell in excitement as she bounced down on the bed. "I want to play with you!" She pulled both of their arms. "It's Saturday!"

"Okay Brianna," Sam tiredly sat up pulling the young girl into his arms.

"Wake up Auntie Jules," Brianna gently pushed Jules shoulder. 'It's morning time, don't go back to sleep."

Jules closed her eyes, she loved her niece but her body needed to sleep.

"Auntie Jules isn't feeling to well. I think we should let her sleep a little longer, okay sweetheart, you can play with me; I'll play anything you want."

"Let's play beauty makeover!" Brianna decided as she climbed off the bed. "I'm going to make you the most beautiful person in the whole world!"

"Okay sweetie," Sam climbed out of the bed and followed his niece out of the room.

"Brianna, did you wake up Uncle Sam?" Nathan asked his daughter as Sam walked into the kitchen carrying Brianna.

"Yes, I wanted to play with Auntie Jules and Uncle Sam,"

"Auntie Jules and Uncle Sam got to Calgary at 9:30 last night. That's really late."

"I was sleeping. I didn't see them." Brianna reminded her father.

"It's okay, I'm up now, besides Brianna's going to give me a makeover after we have some breakfast."

"Ah," Nathan smiled, "Is Jules still sleeping?"

"Auntie Jules is sick Daddy," Brianna told her father as she sat at the kitchen table.

"I know she wasn't feeling well last night either," Nathan told Brianna. He was told the previous night that Jules was pregnant.

"When is she going to feel better?" Brianna asked.

"Hopefully soon," Sam responded as he poured milk into Brianna's cereal.

* * *

><p>Brianna had been playing makeover with Sam for almost an hour. She had pretended to do his makeup and nail polish on his nails. She was currently doing his hair. She was putting his hair into tiny ponytails.<p>

"Brianna, that's adorable." Jules smiled as she walked into the living room. "You're making Uncle Sam look very beautiful."

"Auntie Jules!" Brianna ran towards her Aunt. "Are you all better?"

"I'm feeling a little better," Jules told her.

"Good, you can play makeover too!" Brianna pulled on her arm.

"I will later, first I need to have breakfast. Then we can give Sam a real makeover, we can even paint his finger nails?"

"With real nail polish?" Brianna asked in awe.

"Yep," Jules smiled winking at Sam.

"Can Mommy help too?"

"I'm sure she'd love that!"

"Wouldn't you rather paint Auntie Jules' finger nails Brianna?" Sam asked.

"No!" Brianna shook her head, 'I'll go get Mommy's make-up!"

"Brianna's a good hair stylist," Jules smiled looking at Sam's hair.

Sam stood up, "How are you feeling?" He asked Jules as he kissed her.

"Tired," Jules told him, "I'm hungry to but I'm just going to throw-up anything I eat."

"You need to eat Jules," Sam told her, "You and the baby need nutrients."

"Baby!" Brianna squealed with happiness. "Baby! Just like Anna's baby!" Brianna smiled as Rachel carried her into the room.

"Her best friend's mother just had a baby." Rachel explained to Sam and Jules. "Brianna loves babies."

"Auntie Jules are you having a baby?" Brianna asked.

"Yes Brianna I am," Jules told her niece.

"Yay!" Brianna jumped up and down. "I'll go get my baby doll, I'll show you everything about babies!"

"At least she forgot about my makeover," Sam sighed

"Oh yea," Brianna ran back into the room. "I'm still playing with Uncle Sam."

* * *

><p>The fall wind was blowing leaves as Sam hit a hockey puck into the net. "Uncle Sam!" Eight-year-old Jacob smiled underneath his hockey helmet. "I thought you said you were a good hockey player.<p>

"It's been awhile since I've been on roller skates," Sam put his arms out to keep his balance.

"I'm I going to get in trouble if you fall?" The young boy wanted to know.

Sam shook his head, "I'm not going to fall bud," He promised.

"Let's switch, you should take some practice shots before your game."

"You're coming to watch right?" Jacob asked as he skated out of the net.

"Yep," Sam nodded his head, "I can't wait to see you play. I hear you're the best on your team."

Jacob beamed with pride. "I'm the top scorer in the entire league." He bragged.

"I know," Sam, said, "I heard you have a fantastic shot."

"Dad says I could play rep hockey next year. He says I have coaches looking at me. They all want me to play on their team."

"That's great Jacob," Sam said as he looked at his watch. "We should probably take our skates off now, I think your Dad's going to be outside any minute ready to go."

"Okay," Jacob agreed. "I'm glad Auntie Jules is coming too."

"Yeah, she's coming a little bit later with your mother and Brianna. I want to see you practice. I don't mind cold rinks.

"Aunt Jules usually loves watching me play hockey." Jacob spoke as he took off his skates. "Is she feeling sick because of the baby?"

"Yeah she's not feeling to great right now."

"Alright let's go," Nathan ran down the stone steps. "Grab your hockey bag Jake,"

Jacob nodded his head as he quickly put his shoes on and grabbed his hockey bag.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N <strong>Please review. Next chapter: Jules tells her father she's pregnant.


	30. Chapter 30

**A\N: **Here's the next chapter. I hope everyone likes it. I also hope everyone is having a wonderful Holiday Season! :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or ION

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p>Chapter<strong> Thirty<strong>

It was 5:00 in on Saturday. Jacob's hockey game had ended almost two hours ago. H had scored a hat trick as his team won 5-0. Nathan and Rachel were getting ready to go out for a romantic evening well Jules and Sam stayed with Jacob and Brianna.

"Mommy you look very pretty." Brianna smiled as she saw her mother walk into the living you. "When I grow up I want to be pretty just like you!"

Rachel smiled as she picked her daughter up. "You are very pretty Brianna," Rachel told her. "Are you going to behave for Auntie Jules and Uncle Sam tonight?"

'Yep," Rachel nodded her head. "We're going to watch _Monsters Inc. _and order pizza."

"What about you Jacob are you going to behave?' Rachel asked her son.

"Dad!" Jacob ignored his mother's question as his father walked into the room. "Uncle Sam said he'd watch the game with me!"

"That's great buddy, hopefully they win." Nathan smiled.

"Uncle Sam doesn't want them to win." Jacob announced. "He likes the wrong team."

"Jacob, Uncle Sam can like any team he likes." Nathan told his son. "He doesn't have to like the same team you do."

"I just like watching hockey," Sam defended himself.

"Uncle Sam lets go downstairs and play air hockey!" Jacob said.

"Jacob," Rachel spoke, "Aren't you going to say goodbye first?"

"Bye," Jacob gave each of his parents a quick hug.

"Bye Jacob," Rachel said.

"Be good for Uncle Sam and Aunt Jules, okay bud." Nathan told his son.

"I will be," Jacob promised as he raced into the basement. "Come on Uncle Sam, we only have an hour until the game starts!"

"His bedtime is 8:30 but I usually let him stay up late to watch the game. If he falls asleep you can just leave him on the couch, I'll carry him up to bed when we get home." Nathan told Sam.

"I have no problem carrying him up to bed, if you're okay with it." Sam said.

"If you want to," Nathan told Sam, "I don't expect you to though."

"Brianna's bedtime is at 8:00." Rachel told Jules.

"Can I stay up late?" Brianna asked her mother.

"No, you get cranky when you don't get the sleep you need." Rachel told her. "Just like Daddy,"

Brianna giggled as she hugged her mother, "Bye Mommy, I love you,"

"I love you to sweetheart," Rachel hugged her daughter.

"Bye Daddy, I love you," Brianna hugged her father as he took her out of Rachel's arms.

"Bye Princess," Nathan kissed the top of her hair. "I love you,"

* * *

><p>At 10:00 that night both, Jacob and Brianna were sound asleep in their beds.<p>

"Rachel and Nathan should be home any minute now," Jules yawned as she rested her head against Sam's chest.

"You've had a busy day, you should go to bed." Sam told her gently. "I'll stay up and wait for them to get home.

Jules shook her head, "No I can stay up."

"Jules you need your rest," Sam told her as he gently rubbed her abdomen.

"I'll just doze off," Jules' brown eyes closed.

* * *

><p>At 11:00, the doorbell rang and as Jules and Sam looked out the window.<p>

Jules slowly opened the front door, "Hello," She gulped in fear as she faced two Calgary police officers.

"May we come in?" The older of the two police officers asked.

Jules opened the door.

"My names Jules Callaghan, I'm Nathan Callaghan's sister," Jules told the two police officers. "What happened?"

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review! :D


	31. Chapter 31

**A\N: **Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Please keep the reviews coming, they mean a lot to me. I hope everyone likes this chapter. Remember to review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or ION

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-One<strong>

The two police officers looked at each other before one spoke.

"I'm sorry, there was a car accident, a drunk driver slammed into the front of the car. It spun out and rolled down a hill. Nobody survived."

"Oh my gosh!" Jules' eyes quickly filled with tears, she had just lost her older brother and best friend. "Oh my gosh," She collapsed into Sam's open arms as she felt her body become weak.

"I can only imagine how hard this must me for you Ma'am but I need to ask you one more question. We found identification on the bodies but we need to make sure.

"We'll go to the morgue tomorrow," Sam spoke for Jules, "Not tonight."

Both police officers nodded their heads.

"If you have any questions please call me," The older police officer handed Sam his card.

"Have you caught the drunk driver yet?" Jules asked.

"Yes, he died as well." The younger police officer answered.

"Aunt Jules. Uncle Sam," Jacob walked down the staircase sleepily rubbing his eyes. "What happened? Where are Mom and Dad?"

"Come here buddy," Sam carefully picked up the young boy. He didn't know what to say. What could he say?

"Why are Police Officers here?" Jacob asked. "Did something happen?"

Suddenly Brianna let out a loud wail as she began crying for her mother.

"Nightmares," Jacob explained to Sam and Jules, "She gets them all the time. Only Mom knows how to calm her down.

Jules deeply sighed, "I'll go and get her back to sleep,"

"You won't be able to, just wait until Mom get's home." Jacob told his Aunt.

"Come on Jacob you should go to sleep to. We'll explain this in the morning.

"No," Jacob shook his head; he waned to be treated as an adult. "I want to know now."

"No Jake tomorrow," Sam soothed the young boy, "You need your sleep."

"No," Jacob protested again but his eyes slowly closed.

"Again, I'm very sorry." The older police officer whispered to Sam as he and the younger officer walked out the front door.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Brianna was still crying as Jules rushed into her bedroom.

"Ssh sweetheart," Jules turned on the light and cradled the young girl in her arms.

"I want Mommy!" Brianna cried. "Mommy! Where's Mommy?"

"I know you want Mommy, I know," Jules rubbed Brianna's back, "You need to sleep though,"

"I want Mommy!" Briana cried louder.

"I know you do Brianna," Jules told the young girl.

"Where's Mommy?" Brianna asked."

"Mommy's not home yet."

"Why?"

"I don't know why Brianna, I don't know why."

* * *

><p>"Me?" We're the only word's Jules could utter on Monday afternoon as Mr. Browning, Rachel and Nathan's attorney, presented her with the papers that stated she now had full guardianship over Jacob and Brianna.<p>

"You are their godmother." Mr. Browning reminded Jules.

"I know I am-I just never imagined I'd have custody of them." Jules rubbed her forehead.

"They left enough money to pay off the mortgage if you would like to keep the house." Mr. Browning continued.

"Excuse me," Jules suddenly stood up, "I need to get some air." Jules left the room leaving Mr. Browning to talk to the other beneficiaries' in Nathan and Rachel's will.

"Jules," Sam approached his wife as Jules entered the living room.

"How is she?" Jules motioned to Brianna who was sitting silently on the floor.

"Unusually quiet," Sam answered solemnly. "Jacob still won't come out his room," Sam ran his hands over the back of his neck. "I've tried everything."

"Sam," Jules gently took Sam's hand and moved him out of the room. "I have custody over Jacob and Brianna." Jules lowered her voice.

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked her.

"I don't know, " Jules, admitted, "When they named me guardian I never thought they'd die, I never thought I'd get Jacob and Brianna."

Sam was about to respond, suddenly Jacob walked downstairs carrying his beloved hockey stick, or hockey sticks-it had broken in half.

"Jacob sweetie what happened?" Jules asked her nephew.

"Daddy loved hockey he got me to love it. He's dead, I'm giving up hockey." The young boy proclaimed tears streaming down his face.

"You love hockey, you can't do that," Jules tried to reason with the young boy.

"Yes I can!" Jacob told her. "I hate hockey!" He stomped his feet as he stormed back upstairs.

"I want Mommy and Daddy!" Brianna walked into the main hallway. "Mommy! Daddy!" The five year old desperately called.

"Brianna come here," Sam picked up the young girl, "Let's go outside and get some fresh air."

Brianna shook her head, "I want Mommy and Daddy back," She told Sam, "When are they coming back?"

"Never!" Jacob suddenly appeared again, "They're dead, and they're never coming back!" The eight year old yelled tears still streaming down his face.

"No!" Brianna screamed as she kicked her feet. "I want Mommy and Daddy!"

"So do I!" Jacob screamed. "I want to die!"

"Me too!" Brianna echoed.

"I know you guys miss your parents, I miss them too," Jules admitted, "We're going to be okay though," She told them through tears of her own.

"Come on kiddo's lets go outside," Jules sister in-law took Brianna out of Sam's arms and motioned Jacob to come downstairs. "Fresh air will do everyone some good,"

Brianna looked at Sam, "Go with your Aunt sweetheart," Sam encouraged.

"I'm still not playing hockey," Jacob crossed his arms over his chest.

"Jules, I think you should have custody of Jacob and Brianna. You know them the best. Jacob and Rachel must have thought you were the right person if they picked you."

"Rachel was my best friend. Nathan was a great older brother. I loved both them both, I still love them. I love Jacob and Brianna too, but I'm not sure if we can raise three children.

"I love Jacob and Brianna too, they're great kids, they need comfort right now, I think you provide that for them.

"So do you," Jules told Sam, "They love you,"

"So if you get custody of Jacob and Rachel where does that leave me?" Sam asked,

"Nowhere," Jules sighed, "You wouldn't have custody of them."

"Unless we adopt them,"

Jules looked at Sam, "Adopt them?

"They don't need to tall us 'mom' and 'dad' it's just a way for both of us to gain full custody of them."

"Since when did you become so legal savvy?"

"My military buddy adopted a little boy from Afghanistan after he was finished his tour. I remember all the hassle he had to go through. This would be easier though.

"I do want them to be happy. I'm just not sure we can raise three children." Jules said.

"We'll learn as we go, that's what parenting is anyways." Sam told her. "I really think adopting them id the best idea, it's your call though."

"I'll do it." Jules tried to smile. "If it's what Nathan and Rachel wanted I'll do it."

"Do you want to adopt them?" Sam asked.

"I want us to adopt them."

* * *

><p>Jules collected herself and then walked back into the kitchen, this time with Sam. "I've reached a decision," She announced.<p>

Everybody in the room waited for Jules to speak.

"I want custody of Jacob and Brianna. Sam and I would also like to adopt them."

Mr. Browning nodded his head, "I'll draw up the papers, although it will be a longer process since you and Mr. Braddock are both residents of Ontario, and the children are residents of Alberta."

"How ever long it takes we'll wait," Sam spoke.

"It could take up to a year," Mr. Browning informed them. "In that time period I am going to have to ask you stay either here or in Ontario."

"That brings up another question," Rachel's mother said, "Where are you going to live? Are you planning you move the children to Toronto?

Jules and Sam looked at each other both unsure about their answer.

"I suggest you live here, the transition will be easier on the children." Mr. Browning suggested.

"I can't do that." Jules said, "I can't live in this house."

"I'm not sure moving them would be a good idea." Sam spoke to Jules, "I moved around all the time as a child. It was always hard to be adjusted to a new place. It would be even harder for Jacob and Brianna.

"I think Sam's right Jules," Richard Callaghan told his daughter.

"What about our lives in Toronto? Our jobs? Our friends?" Jules asked Sam. "I'm not sure if I'm ready to give that all up. Are you?"

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter.


	32. Chapter 32

**A\N: **Here's the next chapter of the story. I really hope everyone likes it. Thanks to _**Young at Heart21 **_for helping me with ideas. If anybody has anything they'd like to see in this story please let me know. I'll try my best to work your ideas in.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or ION

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings:** None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-Two<strong>

Jules walked slowly up the spiral staircase. It was the day of Nathan and Rachel's funeral and the reception was being held at the house. As soon as people had started arriving Jacob and Brianna had disappeared out of sight.

"Jacob, Brianna," Jules gently called as she walked into the master bedroom.

"Auntie Jules," Brianna's soft voice squeaked from under the bed.

"Oh sweetie," Jules slowly sat down the floor, "What are you doing under there?"

"I miss Mommy!" Brianna crawled into Jules lap her face red and swollen. "I miss Daddy!"

"I know Brianna," Jules soothed, "I miss your Mommy and Daddy too, I miss them so much."

"So do I!" Jacob appeared from the walk-in-closet I want to see them again.

"Jules," Sam walked slowly into the bedroom, "There you guys are."

"Uncle Sammy, are you sad too?" Brianna asked her Uncle.

Sam nodded his head.

I'm sad too," Brianna told him.

"You what always makes me feel better?" Sam asked her.

"What?" Brianna asked.

"Hot chocolate, how about we go downstairs and make some hot chocolate. How does that sound?"

Brianna stood up. "With marshmallows and whipped cream?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"You bet pumpkin," Sam picked her up giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Can I have sprinkles too?"

"That's the best part," Sam held her close as he smiled.

"Okay Uncle Sammy," Brianna said.

"Can I come too?" Jacob asked.

'You bet buddy," Sam told the young boy.

Jacob smiled.

* * *

><p>Later that night a loud cry suddenly disrupted the peaceful sound in the house.<p>

"Auntie Jules! Uncle Sammy!" Brianna franticly ran into Sam and Jules bedroom. "Wake up!" She screamed tears streaming down her face.

"Brianna what is it?" Jules asked concern edged on her face.

"I had a bad nightmare!" Brianna told her.

"It's okay sweetie it was just a nightmare," Jules picked up the young girl.

"What was your nightmare about?" Sam asked.

"I dream that you and Auntie Jules died!" Brianna cried. "Just like Mommy and Daddy died!"

"Uncle Sam and I are right here sweetheart, we're not going anywhere." Jules promised.

"You're not going away?" Brianna sniffed.

"No we're staying right here with you and Jacob." Jules told her.

Brianna didn't look convinced "Can I sleep with you tonight?" She asked.

"Sure you can princess," Sam told her as he moved over so Brianna could share his pillow. "We need to be quiet though because Auntie Jules and the baby need their rest."

* * *

><p>"I told you no hockey!" Jacob yelled furiously as he walked into the basement and found Sam watching hockey.<p>

Sam put the game on pause and spun his head around. It had been a week and one day since Nathan and Rachel had died. Both Jacob and Brianna were still having a very hard time. Brianna with her consent nightmares and separation anxiety and Jacob with his attitude and distaste of hockey. Jacob had started back at school today and he was already in a bad mood when he got home. He had been giving Jules and Sam a hard time ever since.

"You don't have to watch it," Sam told the young boy. "I'm allowed to watch it though."

"No you aren't," Jacob crossed his arms. "I don't want you to."

'Why not?" Sam asked Jacob, urging the young boy to talk about his feelings.

"I just don't."

"That's not a reason,"

"Dad used to love watching hockey!" Jacob screamed. "I don't want to cry like a baby! Only babies cry! You don't cry!"

'Yes I do," Sam told the truth, "I cry all the time. When my father died I cried when my friends died I cried."

"You didn't cry when your father died," Jacob told him, "I remember you didn't cry."

"Not in front of you but I did, I cried." Sam admitted. "It's okay to cry and miss your father Jacob. You shouldn't give up something you love though. You and your father loved sharing hockey together. Every time you play hockey now you can think of your father.

"It hurts to miss Dad," Jacob rubbed his sock feet on the carpet. "It makes me feel sad."

"That's okay Jacob that's normal its okay to miss your parents but you can't let it ruin your love for hockey. "

"Do you think Dad would want me to quit hockey?" Jacob asked.

Sam shook his head, "No I think your father would want you to keep playing. I think he would want you to work hard and try to get on a rep team next year.

Jacob grinned, "I'd like that,"

"So what do you say buddy, do you think you could watch the game with me?"

"Yes," Jacob nodded his head.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review and give me your ideas (if you have any).


	33. Chapter 33

**A\N: **Thank you so much to everybody who has been reviewing this story. Please keep reviewing, it means so much to me. I hope everyone likes this chapter. I had a little trouble writing it so it would not be to confusing. I hope its not that bad.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or ION

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-Three<strong>

It was 10:00 on Monday night. Sam and Jules were sitting at the kitchen table both silent. It had been a very long and emotionally draining week. Neither of them felt much like talking.

"So," Sam rubbed his face, "How are you doing?" He asked.

Jules looked at Sam, "I can't live here." She stated. "This doesn't feel like home. I feel like I should not be here and it stresses me out. I remember how excited Nathan and Rachel were when they bought this house I can't live in it now."

Sam reached across the table and took Jules hands in his, "Okay so do you want to move back to Toronto with Jacob and Brianna?"

"I do," Jules admitted, "But they're already lost their parents, I think taking them away from their house would be a step back."

Sam nodded his head.

"Our house in Toronto has three bedrooms. We can convert the bigger closet into a room for the baby." Jules continued.

"We could or-"

A loud crash sent both Sam and Jules upstairs.

In the master bedroom, Brianna was lying on the floor in tears.

"Brianna!" Sam immediately noticed the young girl was bleeding. "Its okay sweetheart," Sam picked her up. "What happened?"

"I wanted to see Mommy and Daddy's picture," Brianna cried. "I wanted to see the picture."

The picture in question had shattered onto the floor along with other items in the bookcase.

"What happened?" Jacob asked as he walked sleepily into the bedroom. "Why is Mom and Dad's picture on the floor?"

"I broke it!" Brianna cried.

"How could you!" Jacob lunged forward but Jules held him back.

"Brianna didn't mean to Jacob. It was an accident." Jules told her nephew.

"Yes she did!" Jacob screamed.

"No I didn't!" Brianna screamed.

Jules and Sam looked at each other; they both knew everybody need to get out of this house.

* * *

><p>The heavy November wind swept across the suburb of Toronto. It picked up leaves and spun them around.<p>

Sam and Jules had decided to move back to their house in Toronto. For the last few weeks they, with a lot of help had been getting things cleared up in Calgary and things ready in Toronto.

"Jacob, Brianna," Sam walked into the kitchen, "Come upstairs I have something to show you."

"Our rooms!" Jacob jumped out of his seat and ran upstairs. "I want to see my room!" He jumped up and down.

"That's my name!" Brianna pointed to a sign on one of the doors that read _Brianna's room._

"That's right sweetheart, very good," Jules, praised her niece.

"Can I open the door?" Brianna asked.

Sam nodded his head. "You can both see your rooms."

"Pink!" Brianna squealed with excitement as she walked into her room and saw it painted pink. She had a brand new canapé bed and her dolls were lined up on the shelves. In the corner of the room, there was a small table with a tea set on top.

"This is a princess room!" Brianna ran up to Jules who had followed her. "Look Auntie Jules, look at the bed!"

"I know, it's great Brianna," Jules smiled.

"I have a princess bed!" Brianna ran up to Sam who walked into the room.

"That's because you are a princess, princess Brianna," Sam picked her up.

Meanwhile in Jacob's hockey themed bedroom, Jacob was busy playing with Spike and Ambrosio. The young boy had immediately bonded with both men shortly after meeting them.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review! :D :D


	34. Chapter 34

**A\N: **Thank you so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing. It means so much to me. Please keep on reading and reviewing. I hope everyone likes this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or ION

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-Three<strong>

It was late in November and Jules was now fourteen weeks pregnant. She was laying on her bed reading. She was however keeping an eye on Brianna who was playing in the room next door, her bedroom.

"Auntie Jules," Brianna carried her favourite doll into the room, "I'm board." The five year old sulked as she climbed onto the bed.

"Do you want to help me bake cookies?" Jules asked her niece.

"No," Brianna shook her head as she snuggled next to Jules' belly. "What's babies name?" She asked.

"I don't know; the baby doesn't have a name yet.

"Why?" Brianna asked.

"Well, Uncle Sam and I don't know if it's a boy or a girl."

"Why?" Brianna asked again.

"The babies not big enough yet, it needs to grow more."

"Oh, okay," That answer seemed to cure Brianna's curiosity. "Let's play beauty makeover!" She pulled Jules' hands. "Then we can play dress-up! We can dress up like princess!"

Jules put her book down. Growing up with four older brothers, she was never the girly-girl type as a young girl. Brianna defiantly was, she loved pink, dolls, and everything and anything to do with princess. Most importantly, she refused to wear anything other then a dress or skirt.

"Okay Brianna but only for an hour." Jules told her niece as she kissed her hair. "We need to pick Jacob up at the bus stop after that."

"Yay!" Brianna jumped off the bed. "We can play in my princess room!" She grabbed Jules' hand and pulled her into her bedroom.

"You know what Brianna, Uncle Sam and I should introduce you to our friend Wordy." Jules just had an idea.

"Wordy?" Brianna questioned. "Is he a boy?"

"No, he's a police officer just like Uncle Sam and I. He has three young daughters. His daughter Jessica is your age."

"Jessica," Brianna repeated again, "Does she like dolls?"

Jules nodded her head; "I should call Jessica's mother Shelly and ask about getting you and Jessica together for a play-date."

"I'd like that," Brianna smiled, "Now pucker your lips I need to put on your lipstick."

Jules smiled as she did what Brianna told her to do.

* * *

><p>"Jacob, you need to finish your vegetables," Jules instructed her nephew at dinner that night.<p>

"I don't want to," Jacob played with his food.

"I'm home!" Sam's voice suddenly rang throughout the house.

"Uncle Sam!" Jacob and Brianna both ran to the front door.

"Uncle Sammy!" Brianna jumped into Sam's arms, "Auntie Jules said that I can play with Jessica!"

"Wordy's daughter," Jules filled her husband in as she walked into the front hallway.

Sam smiled, "I think that's a great idea."

"Do any of your friends have boys my age?" Jacob looked hopeful.

"Nope, sorry buddy your out of luck." Jules told Jacob.

"Our friend Ed does have a son but he's sixteen," Sam explained.

Jacob's mouth flew open "That's big!" He exclaimed, "Does he play hockey? Can I meet him? "What's his name?"

Jules smiled, "His names Clark, I'm sure he'd love to meet you."

"That just gave me an idea," Sam said, "We should have a party and invite all our friends over."

"A party for what?" Jules questioned.

"A party to introduce Jacob and Brianna to everybody. My Mom and sisters can come as well."

Jules thought about it, "That's actually a good idea,"

"Uncle Sam's really smart!" Brianna exclaimed.

"Thank you Brianna," Sam kissed her on the head as he put her on the floor.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review! Also if anybody knows if we've learnt the names of two of Wordy's daughters (I know the youngest is Allie) please let me know, thanks.


	35. Chapter 35

**A\N: **Thank you so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story. It means so much to me. This chapter is for **_Young at Heart21 _**who gave me the initial idea for this chapter. I'm not sure if it's any good. I don't think it is. Please be honest with me and tell me if it sucks. I promise I won't be upset.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV, ION or Tangled

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-Five<strong>

The sun was nowhere to be found on a late November day in Toronto. In a residential suburb just outside, downtown most of its residents had chosen to stay inside. Outside of one townhouse, however a young boy was playing ball hockey. His helmet was on and he had multiple ball hockey balls lined up in a row. He had been outside all morning practicing his shooting. This littler boy, by the name of Jacob Callaghan lived and breathed hockey.

The creaking sound of the front door opening did not bother Jacob; neither did the sound of his Uncle's footsteps walking down the stone steps.

"Jacob," Sam Braddock slung his nephew's hockey bag over his shoulder. "We need to leave now,"

"One more shot," Jacob swung his hockey stick back and shot the ball at the top corner of the net.

Sam smiled, he was truly impressed with the young boy's hockey skills, "Very good Jacob," Sam placed his hand on Jacob's shoulder, "I'll play with you after your game if you want."

Under his helmet, Jacob gleamed with pride and excitement; he adored his Uncle. "That would be so coo! You can be the goalie."

Sam smirked, "I think the only reason you want me to be goalie, is because I'm not very good."

"Maybe," Jacob half smiled, "Let's go," He sprinted towards Sam's car, "I want to have lots of time to practice."

"You will don't worry," Sam promised his nephew as he put the hockey bag into the trunk and climbed into the drivers seat of the four door car.

Inside that very same townhouse, a five-year-old girl was playing with her vast collection of dolls. She was lining them up by height and size.

"Perfect," Brianna Callaghan's voice squealed with delight as she clapped her hands together. Standing up Brianna tried to smooth out her dress.

"Auntie Jules!" Brianna ran out of her room finding her Aunt approaching her.

"Come and see what I did with my dolls," Brianna grabbed her Aunt's hand and pulled her into her bedroom.

Jules smiled at her nieces' creativity and imagination "I see your dolls are ready for the party tonight."

Brianna nodded her head, "Yep, they're ready but I'm not, my dress isn't pretty."

"Your dress is very pretty," Jules told her niece. If it could be avoided, she did not want to get into an argument over clothes.

"No, it's not, I need a new dress. We need to go shopping," Brianna's face lit up at the word 'shopping'

"Brianna, you have a lot of dresses, al of which are very pretty, you don't need another one. You look very cute in your dress."

Brianna frowned, "But I want a new one."

"Well, you're just going to have to wait awhile. When your clothes don't fit you anymore we'll get you more."

"I want a lot of pretty dresses with flowers and bows and a lot of pink!"

"You know what sweetheart, you might be in luck Uncle Sam's family is coming to visit next weekend. His mother and sisters want to take me shopping for the baby. I'm sure you will be allowed to come as well. We can buy you some new dresses."

"Yay!" Brianna cheered.

Three hours later the house smelt of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.

"Cookies!" Jacob's shoes flew off as he ran into the kitchen.

"Stop!" Brianna placed both her hands on her brother's chest. "These cookies are for tonight. You can't have one."

Jacob made a face. He did not appreciate his baby sister telling him what to do.

"If we're not allowed to eat any then how come there's one missing," Sam sent a suspicious glare at his wife. "You wouldn't happen to know where the missing cookie went would you?" He asked playfully.

"I'm pregnant," Jules responded simply.

Sam sent a mischievously smile to Jacob as he quickly picked up a cookie. He spilt it and gave half to Jacob and the other half to Brianna.

"We did a very good job!" Brianna smiled her both full of cookie.

At 6:00 that night, the doorbell rang. A very excited Brianna ran down the stairs and jumped up and down at the door. "Open it! Open it! Open it!" Brianna jumped up and down as Sam walked towards the door.

Sam opened the door to reveal Wordy and his family.

"Hi," Sam greeted as he let everybody in.

"This is Brianna," Sam introduced his niece, "Brianna this is my friend Wordy his wife Shelly and their three daughters."

"This is Jessica," Wordy places his hand on his second youngest shoulder, "Jessica these are the friends Mommy and I were telling you about."

"Hi," Jessica shyly waved.

"Hi," Brianna waved back. "Do you like dolls?"

Jessica nodded her head as she clung onto Wordy's leg.

"I have a lot of dolls we can play with!" Brianna continued talking.

"Go on Jessica, you'll have fun. Mommy and I aren't going anywhere we're staying here."

"You can play with all my best dolls," Brianna reached out her hand for Jessica to take.

"That's very nice of you Brianna," Wordy praised the young girl, "See Jessica, Brianna want's be friends."

"Okay," Jessica slowly moved away from her father and took Brianna's hand.

"You'll love my room!" Brianna smiled towards Jessica as she began skipping towards the stairs.

As Brianna and Jessica were going upstairs to play the doorbell rang again.

"I got it Sam," Jules spoke as she walked towards the door.

"You must be Jacob," Wordy smiled as the young boy walked over to Sam. "I've heard a lot about you."

Jacob brightly smiled, "I'm eight,"

"So I'm I!" Wordy's eldest daughter spoke.

"Do you like hockey?" Jacob asked the girl.

The girl nodded her head, "My names Marianne," She smiled.

"Do you want to play ball hockey with me?" Jacob asked.

"Wow, buddy you know the rulers no ball hockey after dark." Sam reminded his nephew.

"Sorry," Jacob apologized.

"Maybe Mr. Spike can teach us how to make paper airplanes," Marianne smiled as Spike walked over to them.

"You have a good memory sweetheart, I promised you I'd teach you last week." Spike told Marianne.

"I'm very smart." Marianna smiled.

"So can you teach us how to make paper airplanes?" Jacob pleaded with Spike.

"Of course I can," Spike gleamed. "But we're not going to throw them at people."

"But you and Ambrosio always prank Uncle Sam!" Jacob protested. "Why can't I throw a paper airplane at Brianna?'"

"Because when Ambrosio and I do things to Uncle Sam he likes it. He pulls pranks on us to. If you throw a paper airplane at Brianna, I don't think she's going to like it very much. Spike tried to explain on his feet.

"Maybe Clark can help," Marianne smiled as the sixteen year old walked into the house.

"That's a good idea let's go and ask him." Spike smiled as he followed Marianne and Jacob.

Half and hour later Spike and Clark had successfully taught Jacob and Marianne how to make paper airplanes. Both eight year olds were zooming paper airplanes all around the living room.

Brianna and Jessica suddenly came running down the stairs. "Guess what!" Brianna announced to everybody. "I want my hair like Jessica's!"

"You want it French Braided?" Jules asked her niece.

"I want it like Jessica's,"

"That's how Jessica has it sweetie,"

"Then yes, I want it French."

"Mommy can do it. She did my hair," Jessica smiled.

"I can do your hair for you Brianna, if that's okay with your Aunt and Uncle.

Both Sam and Jules nodded their heads.

"I'll go and get a brush, some bobby pins and some ponytails." Jules stood up.

"Is it going to look like Jessica's?" Brianna asked Shelly as she and Jessica approached her.

"It will but I need you to stay perfectly still. Can you do that?"

"It's not going to work if you move sweetie," Sam told her.

"I think I can stay still," Brianna said. "Can we put the TV on?"

Sam looked at his watch, it was 6:30, "Okay Brianna we can watch a movie. What movie do you want to watch?"

"_Tangled!" _Brianna said the movie in question was one of her favourites.

"I love that movie!" Jessica smiled as she sat on the floor next to Brianna.

"Mommy after you do Brianna's hair can we get our nails painted?"

"We'll see," Shelly smiled as Jules handed her everything she needed to do Brianna's hair.

"I want to meet a cute prince one day," Brianna said suddenly. "Some boy's are cute."

"Brianna, it is going to be a long time before you date anybody." Sam told his niece. "Maybe when you're thirty."

"Uncle Sam, that's almost dead!" Brianna's comment caused all the adults in the room to laugh.

During the course of the movie, all of the children had gotten changed into their pajamas. Brianna and Jessica were sitting on the couch beside each other each young girl intently watching the movie. Jacob and Marianne had gotten Jacob's small tent set up and were laying in it each in a sleeping bag sharing a bowl of popcorn.

After _Tangled _was over Jacob and Marianne, with the help of Spike and Ambrosio, who had arrived during the movie, were busy making play money out of a kit.

"We're setting up a movie theatre. A pajama movie theatre." Marianne announced. "It's to bad Clark had to go home, he would have liked this."

"Clark went to basketball practice," Jacob corrected Marianne.

"Yeah, but he went home after basketball practice." Marianna countered as she chewed on her blonde hair.

"Why do you chew your hair?" Jacob wanted to know.

"I don't know," Marianne spoke as she released her hair from her mouth.

"I think it's weird," Jacob spoke.

"It is not weird!" Marianne defended herself.

"I think it is!"

"Is not!

"Is too!"

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Spike had to raise his voice. "Stop arguing. You're going to wake up your sisters,"

Both eight year olds crossed their arms.

"I don't like you anymore," Marianne told Jacob as she packed up her money kit and turned on her heel.

"Fine," Jacob stuck his tongue out at her. "I never liked you anyways!"

"Jacob, don't stick your tongue out at people," Spike told the young boy. "It's very rude."

"I'm sorry, she just bugs me, I hate girls. They're so weird."

Spike and Ambrosio both smiled at each other.

At eight o'clock that night, everybody had gone home. The party had been somewhat of a success as both Jacob and Brianna had met new people.

"Wordy and Shelly offered to take Brianna and Jacob for a night if we want a break." Jules told Sam as they sat on the couch in the living room.

"Spike and Ambrosio both offered to take them for a night as well." Sam spoke.

Jules yawned as she placed her head on Sam's shoulder.

"Why don't you go to bed; I'll make you some hot chocolate and bring it up to you." Sam offered as he gently ran his thumb over Jules abdomen.

"Hot chocolate sounds good," Jules yawned again as he stood up, "But you have to work tomorrow, you need your sleep."

"Jules I-" Sam began to protest.

Jules placed her finger on Sam's lip, "I'm to tired to argue."

Sam kissed her finger, "Okay Jules."

Jules smiled as she kissed Sam on the lips before she walked upstairs.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please be honest in your review. Tell me what you really thought of the chapter. I want to know. I will not be upset if you didn't like it, just please tell me so I can improve my writing.


	36. Chapter 36

**A\N: **Thank you so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story. I don't know how good this chapter is but I promise its an important chapter. That being said I know its short but I promise the next chapter will be longer. I have a lot of story ideas. If anybody has any other story line ideas that they'd like to see please let me know.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or ION. Oh and if there is a Crestwood Elamentary School in Toronto I don't own it.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-Six<strong>

The house was quiet, it seemed almost to quiet. It was Thursday, which meant that both Jacob and Brianna were at school. Jules was sitting at the kitchen table eating crackers and cheese when Sam walked in.

"I think I'm going to go grocery shopping, he seem to be out of everything," Sam spoke as he opened the fridge.

"I'll make you a list of things we need," Jules told him as she grabbed a piece of paper and pen.

Sam smiled as he kissed the top of her head, "How's the baby doing today?" He asked as he sat down beside Jules.

"Okay," Jules replied as she rubbed her abdomen, "I didn't get much sleep last night. I think I might have a nap today."

"I think that would be a good idea," Sam responded as he watched Jules write down her shopping list. "Jules, do we really need all of those things?"

"Yes," Jules looked up at Sam, "We really need all of these things."

"Okay Jules," Sam wasn't going to argue with his pregnant wife. "Do we need anything other then groceries?" Sam asked.

"I can't think of anything," Sam shook his head as the phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello," Sam spoke into the phone.

"Hello, is this Mr. Braddock?" A woman on the other side of the phone asked.

"Yes," Sam responded, "Who is this?" Sam asked.

"This is Mrs. Starling, I'm the Principal at Crestwood Elementary, I'm calling you about Jacob."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review! :D


	37. Chapter 37

**A\N: **Thank you so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story. It means so much to me. I hope everyone likes this chapter. I don't know a lot about medical information so I hope everything is correct. If I made any mistakes at all please let me know. I also hope this chapter is okay and I hope everyone likes it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or ION

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-Seven<strong>

"Why?" Sam asked. "Did something happen is Jacob hurt?"

"Jacob's class was outside for gym playing ball hockey. Jacob was running to get the loose ball and he fell on a patch of ice. He slipped and cracked his head open.

Sam felt tears fall down his face. "Please don't tell me he's-" Sam couldn't bring him self to say the words.

"Right now he's unconscious. We've called an ambulance and they should get here any minute.

"We're coming!" Sam hung up the phone.

"What happened?" Jules asked tears falling down her face.

"Jacob fell on some ice, he's unconscious."

* * *

><p>"Auntie Jules, Uncle Sammy!" Brianna ran up to her Aunt and Uncle as soon as they walked into the main office.<p>

"Brianna," Sam lifted his niece into his arms and held her tightly.

"We pulled Brianna out of class we figured you would want to see her," Mrs. Starling explained.

"Where's Jacob?" Jules franticly asked. "Is he okay? Is he awake?"

"The paramedics arrived a few minutes ago." Mrs. Starling explained.

"I want to see him." Jules demanded.

"Right away," Mrs. Starling walked into the hallway.

"Sam," Jules turned to look at her husband, "Are you coming?"

"I'll meet you at the hospital. I'm going to drop Brianna off at Wordy's house first."

Jules nodded her head, "Okay," She spoke.

* * *

><p>It turned out that Jacob had suffered a serious concussion. He needed to have twenty stiches put in his head. The doctor's also told Sam and Jules he might have suffered severe brain damage. They however could not be sure until he woke up.<p>

Jules and Sam sat in silence as they watched Jacob sleep.

"I feel like this is my fault," Sam suddenly spoke, "I told him countless of times not to chase after loose balls. I should have been tougher. I just can't believe this happened."

"Sam, this is not your fault, if it's anybody's fault its mine."

"Why is this your fault?" Sam asked.

"Because…" Tears started flooding down Jules' cheeks, "Because I let Nathan and Rachel down. They trusted me to look after their children after they were dead and now Jacob's hurt."

"No, Jules this isn't your fault," Sam told her, "You're amazing with Jacob and Brianna, they love you. You're going to make a great mother." Sam reassured her.

"You know what." Jules whipped away some of her tears. "I think we're both going to make great parents. "We're defiantly worried like parents would be."

Sam nodded his head.

"That was a really smart idea taking Brianna to Wordy's house. She did not need to see Jacob like this. Plus it'll distract her."

"She was in tears when I dropped her off." Sam ran his hands over his face. "She knew what had happened. She just didn't know how serious it was."

"She's already lost her parents she shouldn't have to loose her older brother as well."

"He'll wake up," Sam reassured her, "He has too,"

"What if he doesn't?" Jules asked. "Or what if he wakes up but he can't talk or-"

"Ssh," Sam soothed her, "He's tough and he's strong. He'll be okay."

Early the next morning Jacob still hadn't woken up. The doctor's and nurses didn't say anything but both Sam and Jules knew they were worried.

Jules slowly rose from her chair "I'm going to go get some breakfast, do you want anything?"

Sam shook his head, "I'm not hungry."

"Sam you need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry," Sam told her again as somebody knocked on the door.

"Wordy," Jules was a little shocked to see her friend standing there. "Brianna's fine don't worry. Shelly and I we figured you'd need some cheering up. Shelly has her downstairs in the cafeteria. We would have brought her up her but we didn't think it would be a good idea. How is he doing?"

"Not so good," Jules responded as she looked at Jacob. "The doctor's think he might have severe brain damage. They don't know anything though until he wakes up."

"If there's anything I can do just ask,"

"Thanks," Jules tried to smile, "I was just going to go and have some breakfast. I think seeing Brianna might be a good idea."

"Sam if you want to go, I can stay here with Jacob," Wordy offered.

"Come on Sam, you need to eat, you haven't eaten since you ate breakfast yesterday."

Sam slowly stood up, "Maybe for a little bit, but now for long."

"That's fine, I just want you to eat," Jules told him as they walked down the hallway towards the elevators.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review! :D


	38. Chapter 38

**A\N:** Thank you so much to everybody who was been reading and reviewing this story it means so much to me. A huge thank you to **_Young at Heart21 _**and **_LiveLaughLoveFP _**for helping me sort out by ideas for this chapter, you both rock! :D.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or ION

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-Eight<strong>

Jacob's eyes blinked open as both of his hands immediately went to his head. "Where I'm I?" The eight year old asked a confused expression on his face. "What happened?" He asked groggily.

"I'll go and get the doctor." Sam stood up and walked down the hallway.

"Doctor?" Jacob turned to Jules and asked. "Is this a hospital?"

"You hit your head Jacob," Jules explained to her nephew, "You're in a hospital, in Toronto."

"Where's Toronto? Whose Jacob, is that my name? Who are you? Jacob was scared; he did not know where he was.

Jacob's doctor suddenly walked into the room followed by Sam.

"How's my favourite patient doing?" Doctor Morgan. A middle-aged man asked Jacob as he looked at Jacob's chart.

"My head hurts." Jacob spoke tears falling out of his brown eyes.

"I know it does buddy, a nurse is going to bring you some medication."

"Okay," Jacob nodded his head, "Who are you?" He turned to Sam and asked.

"Doctor Morgan, can I speak to you for a minute, outside?" Jules asked Doctor Morgan urgently.

"Of course," Doctor Morgan nodded his head as he followed Jules into the hallway.

"Doctor Morgan," Jules began slowly as she lowered her voice to a whisper, "Why doesn't Jacob remember anything?"

"Memory loss is quite common after a concussion as bad as Jacob's," Doctor Morgan explained."

"How long will it last? When is Jacob going to regain his memory?" Jules wanted to know.

"I can't be sure until I run a few more tests, "Dr. Morgan explained honestly.

* * *

><p>Since Sam was not Jacob's official legal guardian he was not allowed to go with him when he got his MRI. So instead Sam waited in the waiting room reading discarded old newspapers that nobody wanted. Sam ruffed up his blonde hair as he stared intently at the door that led into the MRI room.<p>

"Jacob has to be okay," Sam spoke quietly to himself. Sam very much cared for Jacob. He could not stand thinking about Jacob having permanent memory loss.

Around twenty minutes later, the swinging hospital door opened and Jules walked through.

"Jules," Sam immediately stood up. "Is it serious? Where's Jacob?"

"The swelling in Jacob's head has stopped and he only has minor bruising. He is already regaining some memory and Dr. Morgan thinks he'll regain all of it before to long.

Sam smiled as a sign of relief whipped over his face "That's great! Where is Jacob?" He asked.

"Dr. Morgan's getting him a treat bag for being so brave." Jules explained

"Aunt Jules, Uncle Sam!" Jacob held up a bag as Dr. Morgan wheeled Jacob into the waiting room, "Look what I got!"

"That's great Jacob," Jules smiled, "Did you thank Dr. Morgan?"

"Yes I did," Jacob told Jules proudly.

"Very good,"

"Can I go back to my room now? I want to see what I got."

"Sure you can buddy, I'll take you," Sam told his nephew.

"Jacob should recover and be as good as new. If everything stays the same he'll be able to go home tomorrow afternoon." Dr. Morgan told Jules as soon as Sam and Jacob were out of earshot. "Jacob won't be able to play hockey or participate in any other sports or contact activities for two weeks. His brain needs time to properly heal."

Jules nodded her head, "Okay."

"I'll come and check on him later," Dr. Morgan smiled.

"Thank you." Jules smiled in return.

* * *

><p>When Jules returned to Jacob's hospital room she found Jacob and Brianna sitting on his bed. They were busy looking through all of the candy Jacob had received.<p>

"Auntie Jules!" Brianna jumped off the bed and ran towards her Aunt. "Do you like my dress? Mrs. Shelly bought it for me. Jessica got one too!"

"It's very cute Brianna," Jules smiled as she took her nieces hand. "I hope you thanked Mrs. Shelly for the dress.

"Yep," Brianna nodded her head. "I said thank you two times!"

"That's great sweetheart," Jules kissed the top of Brianna's head.

"Thank you so much for taking care of Brianna," Jules turned to Wordy and said. "It means a lot to Sam and I,"

Wordy smiled, "No problem, Brianna's a sweet girl. I'd love to stay and chat but I have to get to work. I'm glad Jacob's better, "

"Thanks," Jules called after her friend.

"Bye Mr. Wordy!" Brianna waved.

"Bye Brianna," Wordy waved.

"Bye, Wordy and thanks," Sam smiled towards his friend.

"Anytime," Wordy spoke before he walked out the door.

"Can I have some candy?" Jules asked Jacob as she looked at all of the candy spread out on the bed.

"Uh-huh," Jacob nodded his head, "I think the baby would like some."

"Thank you," Jules smiled as she picked up a few chocolate bars. "I think the baby will like this as well."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Pleas review! :D :D


	39. Chapter 39

**A\N: **Thank you so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story. It means so much to me, I cant believe I already have over one hundred reviews. I hope everyone likes the chapter, please remember to review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or ION

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-Nine<strong>

Jules walked into the living room to find it a complete mess. The cushions had been taken off the couch and were pilled on top of each other. Blankets had been pilled on top of the cushions. "Jacob, Brianna, next time you want to build a fort ask." Jules told her nephew and niece as she walked further into the living room.

"Okay," Jacob poked his head out of the fort. "When is Uncle Sam going to be home?" He asked.

"Uncle Sam's shift ends at four o'clock," Jules told Jacob as she rubbed her abdomen.

"My hockey game starts at six."

"Jacob, you know Dr. Morgan told you no hockey for two weeks."

"I know, I want to go and support my team" Jacob told her smiling.

"Well your Uncle might be tired when he comes home from work. You might have to settle for me taking you tonight."

"Uncle Sam says the cold rink isn't good for you and the baby," Jacob repeated what Sam has told him.

Jules smiled, "Is that what Uncle Sam said? Well, I'll bring a blanket maybe we Brianna can come as well."

"No!" Brianna yelled from inside the fort. "I don't like hockey," She reminded Jules as she began crawling out of the fort.

"I know sweetie but I think Uncle Sam deserves a break. If we all go and watch Jacob's team play hockey then Uncle Sam can just have a relaxing night at home."

"Can I go to Jessica's house?" Brianna did not want to watch hockey.

"Sweetie, you can't invite yourself over to Jessica's house. You need to be invited."

"Why?" Brianna wanted to know.

"It's good manners Brianna, just like please and thank-you." Jules told her niece. "Now who wants some homemade chicken noodle soup for lunch?"

"Me!" Both Jacob and Brianna raised their hands as the rushed into the kitchen.

"No running in the house, especially you Jacob." Jules instructed. "We don't want to end up back in the hospital."

"I'm fine," Jacob complained. "I feel fine."

"You feel fine because you're resting and doing what Dr, Morgan told you to do." Jules told her nephew.

"I'll be your nurse," Brianna spoke up, "I'll make sure you rest and relax."

"No Brianna, I don't want to play pretend with you," Jacob told his younger sister.

"It's not pretend you really are sick," Brianna told him.

"I'm not sick!" Jacob raised his voice.

"Jacob, don't yell at your sister." Jules scolded her nephew as she placed two bowls of soup in front of the children.

"Sorry," Jacob mumbled an apology as he began eating his soup.

* * *

><p>At 4:30, Sam walked into the front door exhausted.<p>

"Uncle Sam!" Jacob raced towards his Uncle. "How was your day?" The eight year old wanted to know as he bounced on his heals.

"It was tiring," Sam admitted as he hung his coat up. "How was yours?"

"It was boring," Jacob said, "I can't believe I'm saying this but I miss school."

Sam chuckled; he was not surprised Jacob was a very active boy. "Well let me rest for a little while and then we can go and watch your hockey game."

"Sam," Jules walked towards the front door, "I can take Jacob to his hockey game, and you need to rest."

Sam shook his head, "Nah, I want to catch up with Jake, he's my main man."

Jacob's eyes lit up, "I am?" He asked.

"Of course you are." Sam ruffled the young boys hair.

"That's so cool!" Jacob cheered.

"Uncle Sammy!" Brianna ran down the stairs and straight into Sam's arms. "I was putting my baby to sleep. Otherwise I would have come sooner."

"That's okay sweetheart," Sam held Brianna in his arms. "How was your day?"

"Jacob didn't want to play doctor. It's not pretending though because he really is sick." Brianna explained to Sam.

"Pretending is for babies!" Jacob defended himself.

"It is not!" Brianna screamed back.

"Brianna, don't scream in my ear," Sam told the young girl as he placed her on the ground.

"Sorry," Brianna quickly apologized.

"Now, Brianna you go up to your room and play and Jacob you go to your room and play." Sam instructed the two children.

Both Jacob and Brianna scurried up the stairs.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review! :D


	40. Chapter 40

**A\N: **Thank you so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story, it means so much to me. Please keep on reviewing. I hope everyone likes this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or ION

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Forty<strong>

It was the middle of December. On a cold Saturday afternoon Sam decided to take Jacob and Brianna ice-skating. However since Brianna did not know how to skate Sam decided to invite Spike and Ambrosio. When he was with Brianna Spike and Ambrosio could be keeping an eye on Jacob.

"Why do I have different skates then Jacob?" Brianna asked Sam as he did up her figure skates.

"You have pink figure skates, Jacob has black hockey skates." Sam explained to Brianna as he put a helmet on her head. "Boys and Girls have different skates."

"Why?" Brianna wanted to know. "Why can't I have hockey skates?"

"They do make hockey skates for girls." Sam told her. "Girls that play hockey can wear hockey skates. You didn't want hockey skates though." Sam reminded her.

"I don't like hockey," Brianna spoke as Sam helped her stand up, "It's mean, people always hit each other."

"Well if you like figure skating maybe you can take lessons." Sam told her as he lifted her onto the ice. "Now take both of my hands and walk slowly."

"Okay," Brianna spoke nervously as she tried taking a step on the ice.

"Very good Brianna," Sam praised as Brianna took a small step on the ice.

"I want to skate like that," Brianna pointed to two older girls who were doing spins and jumps.

"Brianna don't point, it's rude." Sam brought Brianna's hand down. "Maybe one day you'll be able to skate like that," Sam told her. "You need to learn how to skate first," Sam told her."

"I want to skate! I want to learn how to skate!" Brianna clapped her hands in excitement.

"Well then lets go," Sam smiled, "Take a few more steps."

* * *

><p>"Uncle Sam can I get a slushy?" Jacob asked after the free skate at the local rink was over.<p>

"Me too!" Brianna chimed in.

"In minute, I want to call Jules first." Sam told them as he turned on his cell phone.

"We can go by ourselves Uncle Sam its just over there." Jacob pointed to the snack bar.

"I don't think so Jacob," Sam shook his head, "You're not that good at math yet."

"We'll take them you call Jules," Spike spoke up.

Sam nodded his head, "Okay," He reached into his wallet to get some money out.

"No, no money," Spike spoke, "I'll pay."

"No, I'll pay," Ambrosio, said.

"I just want a slushy!" Jacob sighed.

"Okay buddy," Sam said, "Go with Spike and Ambrosio, you too Brianna."

"Excuse me," A tall well-built man with dark hair and green eyes approached Sam. "My names Phil Barrow, I'm the head coach of the Panthers. I was watching your son play hockey. He's quite good. How old is he?"

"I'm Sam Braddock," Sam shook the other man's hand. "Yeah Jacob's a very good hockey player, he's top scorer in his house league. He'll be nine in June. He's not my son though, he's my nephew."

"Are his parents around? I'd like to talk to them."

Sam shook his head, "My wife and I have custody of Jacob and his younger sister. They're parents recently died." Sam knew that he legally did not have custody over Jacob and Briana. However it made conversations a lot easier when he told people that he did.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Phil, told Sam. "I'd like to talk to both of you about Jacob trying-out for the Panthers next season. What times does he usually play?"

"He has a game on Tuesday at 7:00 in this arena," Sam told Phil.

'I'll try and be here," Phil told Sam as he typed the information on his Smartphone. "I know what I'm talking about when I say this, I have four boys all in high level hockey. I believe Jacob has what it takes to go a long way, maybe even to the NHL. He's one of the best boys his age that I've seen play, and I've seen quite a lot. If you or your wife have any questions please don't hesitate to call me. " Phil handed Sam his card before he turned around and left.

* * *

><p>"The NHL?" Jules repeated with a skeptical look on her face as Sam re-told her what Phil had told him. "You didn't tell Jacob did you?"<p>

Sam shook his head, "No way, I know the likely hood of him making the NHL are slim. I got Spike to check this guy out though and he's legit, no criminal record, not even a speeding ticket. His oldest son plays in the OHL and he has a son a year older then Jacob."

"You actually got Spike to run a background check on him?" Jules laughed.

Sam nodded his head, "Uh-uh, grown man watching a little boy play hockey. He didn't even have any kids with him. It seemed a little suspicious at the time." Sam justified his actions. "I'm glad I did though. I could have been right."

"What are we going to do about this?" Jules asked. "I don't think we should tell Jacob yet."

"Wait until Tuesday, if he shows up and talks to us, then maybe we'll tell Jacob. I don't want him to get all excited and then not make the team."

"I know," Jules agreed, "This guy Phil might not even show up, if we tell Jacob now he'll be so disappointed.

"Like I said, we should wait until Tuesday after the game to tell Jacob." Sam repeated.

"Okay," Jules nodded her head, "Remember we have a doctor's appointment on Wednesday. We might be able to find out the sex of the baby."

"I just want it to be healthy." Sam gently rubbed Jules' growing abdomen. "I don't care what it is."

"I just want it to be healthy too," Jules agreed, "But I still want to know if it's a boy or a girl."

"I don't know if I want to find out. I kind of like surprises."

"Well, you don't need to know but I want to."

"Speaking of kids," Jules stood up and walked to the counter, "We have some time now, maybe we should fill out the applications for adopting Jacob and Brianna."

Sam nodded his head taking the stack of papers Jules handed him. "This is going to take all night there's fifteen pages in each package, that's thirty pages each."

"I know, most of it is easy though, standard information."

"Yeah, then it gets into questions like 'why do you feel you'd make a good parent to this child?' and you know they're going to ask us questions about our jobs, and the baby." Sam rubbed his face. "What's going to happen if we can't adopt them? Can the court take away your guardianship?"

"I don't think they can," Jules answered although she wasn't quite sure of the answer herself. "I hope not."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review! :D


	41. Chapter 41

**A\N: **Thank you so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story. It means so much to me. I'm not sure how good this chapter is, I don't like it very much. I hope it's not to bad though. If it is please tell me. I promise I won't be offended.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or ION

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Forty-One<strong>

Brianna was sitting on the hardwood floor as she put on her bright pink snow pants. Standing up she put on her matching jacket and zipped it up. It was Tuesday and an hour and a half before Jacob's hockey game started. Phil Barrow, the rep coach had called the previous night to confirm he was attending the game. Both Jules and Sam wanted to go to Jacob's game to talk to him.

"Uncle Sam," Brianna looked up at her Uncle as he walked down the spiral staircase. "Do I have to go?" She pouted, looking at him with her big brown eyes.

"Yes you have to go." Sam repeated mimicking her tone as he fixed her hat. "Hockey games are fun, who knows you might end up liking it."

Brianna shook her head and crossed her arms. "No, I hate hockey! I like soccer."

"You've been spending to much time with Mr. Ambrosio," Sam chuckled.

Suddenly Jacob came flying down the stairs stopping directly in front of Brianna, "You look like a pink snowball," He laughed, "You need to discover different colours."

"I love pink!" Brianna smiled. "It's the bestest colour."

"Sweetie, that's the best colour," Sam corrected his niece's grammar.

* * *

><p>The game had only started five minutes ago and already Jacob had scored a goal. He smiled and looked at his family and Phil Burrow who was sitting beside Sam. He knew that this was his chance to live his dream. He was determined to play the best he had ever played.<p>

Phil Burrow smiled as he looked at Sam and Jules, "Jacob's better then I thought. He was born to play hockey. If he keeps playing like I think I might have a spot for him next year."

As the game started up again a player on the opposing team skated up the Jacob and slammed him into the boards causing Jacob to loose control of the puck.

"No, Jacob!" Brianna yelled tears streaming down her face as she watched Jacob get tackled into the boards. "Don't get hurt!"

"It's okay Brianna," Sam soothed the young girl as he pulled her closer to him, "It's just the game."

"What if Jacob's dies?" She asked.

"Jacob won't die sweetheart," Jules told her.

"What about his head?" She asked.

"He's wearing a helmet sweetheart," Sam told her. "He won't hurt his head."

"I won't like it," Brianna covered her eyes and snuggled into Sam's chest. "I want to go home."

Jules looked at her fear-stricken niece, "I'll take you home at the first break."

Brianna nodded her head.

* * *

><p>At the end of the first period the score was 2-0 for Jacob's team. Jacob had scored the first goal and had assisted on the other.<p>

"Jacob," Sam walked up to the home team bench. "I'm just going to drive Brianna and Jules home, I'll be back." He promised as he lifted a very tired Brianna into his arms.

Jacob pouted, "Why are they leaving?"

"Hockey scares me," Brianna told her older brother as she rubbed her brown eyes.

"Aunt Jules, I want you to stay. You've never seen me play a full game," Jacob complained.

"I can stay with Brianna," Sam offered as he turned to look at Jules.

"No Uncle Sam I want you to stay!" Jacob said. "This is all your fault," He looked at Brianna, "I hate you!"

"Jacob!" Jules scolded, "You don't talk to your sister like that. You apologize right now."

Jacob felt horrible. He saw the tears in Brianna's eyes and his coaches and teammates looking at him. "I'm sorry Brianna," Jacob apologized, "Aunt Jules you can stay with Brianna if you want. You and the baby probably need the rest."

"Thank you Jacob," Jules smiled, "That was a very mature thing to say."

* * *

><p>"Aunt Jules! Aunt Jules!" Jacob raced through the front door of the house after his hockey game had finished.<p>

"What is it Jacob?" Jules walked out of the living room.

"We won 5-0 and I scored three goals. Mr. Burrow said one of the best kids my age he'd ever see play!"

"That's great Jacob," Jules smiled.

"He wants me to go to the Panther's practice tomorrow night. He said maybe if Impress me their I can be on his team this season!"

"He said that? Can he do that?" Jules looked at Sam. "Isn't Jacob a year younger then is team?"

Sam nodded his head, "He'd have to get it cleared by both leagues and by Jacob's current coaches. He said Jacob could have a real future if he keeps playing.

"The Panthers are the best in their league, they're in first place." Jacob explained to Jules. "I can't wait until tomorrow night!"

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review! :D :D


	42. Chapter 42

**A\N: **Thank you so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story. It means so much to me. For storyline purposes of my story I'm changing Sam's sisters around. His older sister Courtney (as seen in previous chapters) will still be in the story but since I started writing this story before we knew about Natalie, I made-up a younger sister for Sam. In this chapter I'm making Natalie Sam's younger sister not the made-up character of Nicki I had before. I hope this change is not to confusing for everybody and I hope nobody is mad at me. This chapter takes place the weekend before Christmas. It was orginally supposed to be one long chapter but once I started typing it I found it to be to confusing. Instead I'm going to make it two (possibly three) chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or ION

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Forty-Two<strong>

"What if they don't like me?" Brianna asked. She was sitting on the bottom step her elbows placed over her white tights.

"They'll love you," Jules reassured her niece. "I promise."

Tears began to pour down Brianna's face, "You can't promise anything. Neither can Santa."

"I know you miss your Mommy and Daddy sweetheart." Jules soothed.

"I want to see them!" Brianna stood up and ran up the stairs slamming the door to her bedroom.

Jules let out a long sigh. She was about to go and talk to Brianna when the doorbell rang.

Walking over to the doorway Jules opened the doorway to reveal Sam's mother Catherine, his older sister Courtney and Courtney's two-year-old son Jeremy.

"Jules!" Catherine Braddock let out a gigantic smile as she hugged her daughter in-law. "How are you and the baby doing?"

"A little tied," Jules answered as she rubbed her abdomen. She was now twenty weeks into her pregnancy.

"It's worth it trust me," Courtney smiled as she placed Jeremy onto the ground and began undoing his coat.

Jules smiled as she looked at Jeremy, he had certainly grown a lot since she saw him a year ago. "Sam should be home soon. Jacob had hockey practice at ten. His hockey practices are around two hours…"

"Is there somewhere I can put Jeremy's things?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah, the coatroom is just in here," Jules showed Courtney a small room just left of the main entrance of the house.

"Where's Brianna? Is she with Sam and Jacob?" Catherine asked. She wanted to meet the little girl she had heard so much about.

"No," Jules shook her head. "She's in her room. She's upset about something that happened at school yesterday."

"Why? What happened?" Courtney asked as she placed her Christmas presents under the tree beside her mothers.

Jules hesitated, she was unsure if she should be telling such sensitive information to Sam's family. She did need help however; both her and Sam were desperate.

"Her class was writing letters to Santa Clause," Jules began to explain as she sat down on the couch. "And in her letter she asked Santa to bring back her mother and father. Her teacher read it, photocopied it and sent it home to Sam and I; along with a letter expressing her concern for Brianna's well being. So Sam and I sat her down and gently told her that not even Santa Clause can bring people back from the dead. Ever since then she's not been herself."

"Oh, that's terrible," Courtney spoke. She knew what it was like to loose her father, but she couldn't imagine what it was like to loose both parent's at such a young age. "Is Jacob having the same problem?"

"No, he's adjusting well. He just got placed on one of the best under ten rep teams in Ontario."

"Under ten?" Catherine questioned. "I thought Jacob was eight."

"He is. The coach's thought be was good enough to play in an age division up. His coaches think he has a real future in hockey."

Jules slowly stood up, "If you'll excuse me I think I'm going to go and talk to Brianna.

"Go right ahead dear," Catherine spoke.

Jules however only got to the foot of the stairs when the doorbell rang. Turing around Jules saw Spike and Natalie, Sam's younger sister, standing outside.

"Spike and Natalie are here." Jules called into the living room as she opened the door.

"Hey Jules," Spike smiled widely as he stepped into the house, "Where are Jacob and Brianna?" He questioned. Both young children usually bombarded him whenever he came to visit.

"Jacob's at hockey practice and Brianna's in her room." Jules told him.

"Is she sick?' Spike asked of Brianna. "She's not in trouble is she?"

"No, just very upset." Jules spoke. "I was just about to go and talk to her."

"I'll talk to her," Spike offered. "You shouldn't be walking up and down the stairs. You need your rest."

"Spike I…" Jules protested but her friend was already half way up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Knock, knock." Spike softly knocked on Brianna's bedroom door before he walked in.<p>

"Hi Mr. Spike," Brianna chocked back tears as she swung her legs on her bed holding her favourite doll tightly.

"Auntie Jules tells me you're pretty upset," Spike walked further into the medium sized bedroom.

"I miss Mommy and Daddy," Brianna told him tears still streaming down her face. "Santa Clause can't bring them to me."

"It's okay to miss your Mommy and Daddy," Spike reminded the young girl. "It's good to talk about it. But you need to remember that Auntie Jules and Uncle Sam love you very, very much. They don't like it when you're sad, it makes them sad."

"I don't want Auntie Jules and Uncle Sam to be sad!" Brianna finally looked at Spike.

"I know you don't sweetheart that's why you need to try and be happy. You can still miss your parent's but you need to try and be happy. I have some friends downstairs who really want to meet you."

"Uncle Sammy's family," Brianna hugged her doll tighter. "I don't want to meet them."

"Why not?" Spike asked. Brianna was usually a very social little girl.

"If they don't like me then Uncle Sam might hate me." Brianna sobbed into her doll.

"Oh no Brianna," Spike sat down beside Brianna and lifted her into his arms. "Uncle Sam's family is going to love you. I have a very special friend who reminds me a lot of you."

"Who?" Brianna asked.

"Her names Natalie. She's funny and pretty and loves adventure and she loves wearing dresses just like you do." Spike explained the qualities of his girlfriend to Brianna.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Brianna asked.

Spike gleamed, "Yes she is, and you know what she's also Uncle Sam's younger sister."

"No way?" Brianna opened her mouth and looked at Spike.

Spike nodded his head, "Natalie and Uncle Sam look a lot a like. They both have blonde hair, blue eyes and the same face. She's been in Vancouver for a mouth skiing with some friends. She just got back last night."

"Did you miss her?" Brianna asked.

"Of course I did, I missed her everyday. I'm glad she's back."

"I wish Mommy and Daddy were back."

"I know you do sweetheart. I'm sure if Santa Clause could he'd bring them back to you."

"Can I see them?" Brianna asked. "Can I die and see them?"

"No Brianna." Sam immediately shook his head. "You don't want to die. I don't want you to die. Jacob, Auntie Jules and Sam would be so sad if you died. We all need you here. If I didn't get to see your smile I don't know what I'd do."

Brianna offered Spike a slight smile, "Can I go and see Auntie Jules now?"

"Of course you can." Spike stood up with Brianna in his arms. "Everybody will be thrilled to see you.

As Spike carried Brianna down the staircase he could hear Natalie talking about her skiing trip to Vancouver.

"Sorry to interrupt the story, but I have a little girl who want's to say hello."

"Hi," Brianna spoke shyly.

"Isn't that the cutest little dress?" Natalie was the first one to speak.

"I picked it out. I did it all on my own." Brianna spoke proudly. "I wanted to buy a new one but Auntie Jules said no."

"She has so many dresses they won't all fit in her closet," Jules explained.

"Then I told her that I would go but she wouldn't give me her credit card."

Natalie laughed, "I'm sure Sam loved that. Maybe some day I'll take you shopping with me. I don't mind letting you buy some more dresses.

"Yay!" Brianna clapped her hands together. "I want to look just like you and Auntie Jules."

"Come here Brianna," Jules patted the seat beside her.

"Go see Auntie Jules," Spike gently placed Brianna on the ground.

"We're home, sorry we're late." Sam walked into the house from the garage entrance.

"We're in the living room!" Jules called to her husband.

"Ah," Sam smiled as he walked into the living room with Jacob close behind him.

"Guess what Aunt Jules!" Jacob ran up to his aunt. "My coach's said I'm going to start in tomorrow's game!"

Jules smiled. "That's great Jacob."

"Are you going to come and watch me play?" He wanted to know.

"No!" Brianna suddenly spoke up. "Auntie Jules is staying with me!"

"Jacob I'd love to but somebody needs to stay with Brianna." Jules told her nephew.

"Nat and I can watch Brianna," Spike offered.

Sam turned to look at his best friend and younger sister. Spike's arm was draped around Natalie's shoulder. He was still getting used to the idea of his best friend dating his baby sister.

"We can?' Natalie looked at her boyfriend and asked.

Spike nodded his head, "We can go shopping. I need to buy some Christmas presents. Didn't to say you wanted to go shopping anyways."

"Nat always wants to go shopping." Courtney spoke of her younger sister.

"I wanted to go shopping with Jules." Natalie ignored her older sisters comments.

"Bud, you're going to be playing in a lot of hockey games. I don't want Auntie Jules and the baby sitting in a cold rink."

"But this is important," Jacob sighed. "Auntie Jules is never going to get to see me play."

"You know what Jake, I think hockey is something you and Uncle Sam share a love for. But I promise you I will see you play a whole game one-day.

Jacob thought about the offer, "Okay," He smiled. "You can go shopping with Brianna."

"Yay!" Brianna cheered.

"In that case Mr. Spike," Jacob turned to Spike. "Can you come to my hockey game?"

"Of course I can Jake," Spike smiled.

"Can Mr. Ambrosio come too?'

"I'm sure he'd love to go," Spike spoke for his roommate and best friend.

"So now that everybody's here can you tell us the gender of the baby?" Natalie asked as she looked at Sam and Jules.

"Natalie, they might not want to tell us," Courtney reminded her younger sister,

"If you want to keep the information private you can," Catherine agreed with her oldest daughter.

Sam and Jules looked at each other. They had found out at their last doctor's appointment what they were having. They were both thrilled with the information. They weren't sure however if they were ready to tell everybody quite yet.

"I'm okay with everyone knowing," Sam spoke to his wife, "It's your decision."

"We're having a baby girl." Jules told them smiling.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review! :D :D.


	43. Chapter 43

**A\N: **Thank you so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story. It means so much to me. I hope everyone likes this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV, ION, Nintendo, LeapPad, MarioCart, Captain America, NHL 12, FIFA 12, Dora the Explorer, Disney or the Calgary Flames.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Forty-Three<strong>

The snow was blowing gently outside as it coated the snow that was already gleaming outside. Jules and Sam tried to ensure that both Jacob and Brianna got outside at least once a day. Getting Jacob outside was not a problem; the problem was getting him inside. Brianna however was a different story, the young girl had decided that it was to cold in the winter and she didn't want to get her pink snowsuit dirty. At school her teachers were having a problem getting her ready to go outside as she refused to go. She did not like the cold. Sam and Jules, along with her teachers at school needed to find a way to fix this.

"Brianna," Jules walked into the living room her hands resting comfortably over her abdomen. "Why don't we go outside and make snow angels? That sounds like fun doesn't it?" Jules tried to make the idea sound exciting.

"No thank you Auntie Jules," Brianna respectfully declined as she continued to play with her dolls.

"How about we go tobogganing?" Jules tried to spark her interest.

"No thank you," Brianna declined again.

"Brianna," Jules adjusted the tone of her voice, "I think you should go outside and play. You've been inside all day."

"I like it inside. It's warm," Brianna responded.

"I know you like it inside Brianna; but you need to get some fresh air."

"No, I don't want to," Brianna looked at her aunt. "I don't like it outside."

"Brianna, you need to get some fresh air, you can't stay inside all day," Jules told her niece.

"Yes I can!" Brianna told her. "I can stay inside all day!"

"Brianna, don't talk to me like that," Jules warned the young girl. "You need to go outside and get some fresh air."

"Calm down Jules," Natalie spoke from her spot on the couch, "It's not like she's watching TV. She's playing dolls. What's so bad about that?"

"Exactly!" Brianna agreed with Natalie.

Jules sighed, "Natalie can I see you in the kitchen for a minute?"

"Sure," Natalie rose and followed Jules into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Closing the door to the kitchen Jules turned to Natalie. "I don't appreciate you pinning Brianna against me like that. She needs to get some fresh air, and you're not helping. She obviously looks up to you, so naturally she'll agree with you if you agree with her.<p>

"I don't see what the big deal is. So she want's to play with dolls? Most little girls don't like getting dirty. " Natalie explained, "I know you grew up with four older brothers, but that doesn't mean you need to make Brianna actually like you. Just let her be herself. I'm sure her mother did."

Jules fumed with anger, "Don't you dare talk about Rachel! You didn't know her! And I think I'm doing a very good job raising Brianna, thank you very much!"

"Whatever you say Jules," Natalie spun around and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>When Jules returned into the living room she saw Spike playing with Brianna and Jeremy on the floor.<p>

"Tell your Aunt Jules where you're going." Spike told the young girl.

"I'm going to the biggest hill in all of Toronto! It's a big kid hill." Brianna told Jules proudly. "I get to toboggan down it. Jeremy can't though because he's still a baby."

"No baby," Jeremy looked up at Brianna.

"Yes you are," Brianna told him, "You're two and I'm five." Brianna made the five sound much more important.

"Okay." Courtney walked back into the living room, "Uncle Sam's loading the car with toboggans and Jacob's getting ready."

"I want to get ready!" Brianna jumped up.

"That's my little princess," Natalie appeared behind Courtney, "Let's see if we can get ready before the boys,"

"Yay!" Brianna stood up and ran into the coatroom. She had never been so excited to go outside.

"Whose idea was this?" Jules wanted to know.

"Mine," Natalie spoke, "I thought it might be a good way to get Brianna playing outside."

"Thank you," Jules told her.

"No problem," Natalie smiled as she walked into the coatroom.

Courtney picked Jeremy up from the ground as she walked closer to Jules, "I know Natalie has a quick temper, but she really does mean well. She's trying her best."

"I know," Jules, said, "Sam has a quick temper too."

"She told me what she said, and I told her it probably wasn't the best idea. She agreed.

"No it wasn't. Jules agreed. She didn't have any right to say what she said."

"And she knows that," Courtney reassured her. "Just try and give her another chance."

"I will," Jules smiled as she watched Jeremy suck his thumb. "I can stay here with Jeremy if you want." She offered.

"That's okay." Courtney kissed her son's cheek. "You can help me get him ready though."

* * *

><p>"Aunt Jules, Uncle Sam can we open the presents now? Jacob eyed the presents under the beautifully lit Christmas tree.<p>

Jules and Sam looked at each other. They then looked at Sam's family who had brought the gifts.

"Is it okay Jacob and Brianna open the present's now, or did you want them to wait until Christmas morning?" Sam asked.

"Let them open them now, that's why we brought them." Catherine told her son. "We know you're going to Alberta for Christmas."

"I'm going first!" Jacob grabbed a present with his name on it and began ripping open the wrapping paper. "NHL 12 for Nintendo DS? The young boy looked confused. "I don't have a DS."

"Maybe you should have let us tell you what present to open first." Sam told his nephew.

"My turn!" Brianna grabbed a present. "Can I open this one?" She looked up at the adults and asked. "I don't know what it says because I can't read. But Can I open it?"

"Yes you can sweetheart," Catherine nodded her head.

Brianna smiled as she ripped open the pink wrapping paper to reveal a Pink LeapPad. "Wow!" Brianna exclaimed. "I've seen these on TV!"

"It's a LeapPad." Catherine explained. "It's going to help you learn how to read."

"Ooh, I like that." Brianna smiled,

"Can I see that?" Sam asked his niece as Brianna handed him the box.

"Mom, you didn't have to get her anything this big," Sam told his mother.

"It's Christmas," Catherine smiled, "Besides Brianna's happy."

"Can I open another present now?' Jacob asked.

"Open this one," Courtney reached under the tree and handed Jacob a present. "I think you'll like it.

"Oh, my, gosh!" Jacob's mouth hung open as she saw the new Nintendo 3DS he was holding in his hands. "This is so cool!"

"Oh, wow," Brianna looked at the toy, "Can I play with it?"

"You have your LeapPad," Jacob explained to his sister.

"It doesn't have any games,"

"Yes it does," Courtney told her, "It comes with Princess games and a lot of other fun game."

"Princess games!" Brianna cheered.

"On that note," Natalie handed Brianna another present, "Open this."

Brianna ripped the wrapping paper out of the bag to reveal two games for the LeapPad a Tangled game and Disney Princess game. "Tangled and Princess's!" Brianna cheered in delight. "Yay!"

"My turn!" Jacob opened another present to reveal two more games for his Nintendo 3DS. Mario Cart 7 and Captain America.

"Captain America?" Sam looked at the game Jacob was holding in his hands. "I don't think that's a good idea. I think Jacob's a little too young for that game."

"Half of the games are rated T, besides he's mature and you used to play Captain America all the time. I would have gotten him Captain Canada but they were all out." Natalie sent a smirk towards her older brother.

"A pink Princess bag and a pillow!" Brianna opened her last present under the tree.

"That's great sweetheart, now you have a place to put your LeapPad."

"Can I bring it on the plane with me?" Brianna wanted to know.

"Of course you can sweetie," Jules smiled. "You can bring your Nintendo DS too Jacob." Jules told her nephew.

"Aunt Jules it's a Nintendo DS3, it's much cooler then the regular DS." Jacob corrected his aunt.

"Right, sorry," Jules corrected herself.

"I got a black carrying case too." Jacob opened his last present, "And I got a Calgary Flames pillow."

"Is that all the presents?" Brianna looked disappointed.

"Wait," Spike stood up, "I almost forgot, I have one more present for each of you." He walked into the living room and retrieved two neatly wrapped presents from the bag he had brought. "These are from Mr. Ambrossio and I."

"Dora!" Brianna exclaimed with happiness.

"Dora's Worldwide Rescue," Spike told the young girl.

"FIFA 12 for DS3." Jacob spoke as he opened his present. "This must have been Mr. Ambrosio's idea."

Spike smiled, "You like soccer though right?' He asked the young boy.

"Yeah, I love it, not as much as hockey though," Jacob told Spike.

"Jacob, Brianna, what do you guys say to everyone who got you presents?" Jules asked her niece and nephew.

"Thank you," Jacob and Brianna spoke in unison.

"Now I think it's time for bed," Sam told both children as he looked at his watch. "It's already past eight thirty."

"But I'm not tired," Jacob tried to explain

"You need your sleep Jake you have a big game tomorrow," Sam reminded him.

"Oh yeah," Jacob stood up, "Goodnight," He spoke quickly before rushing upstairs.

"Uncle Sammy I'm not tired," Brianna, yawned as her brown eyes began to close.

"Yes you are my little princess," Sam gently picked Brianna up and held her tightly in his arms. "Say goodnight," He instructed her.

"Goodnight," Brianna sleepily waved before Sam carried her upstairs.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review! :D


	44. Chapter 44

**A\N: **Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with school work and studying for my exams. Thank you so much to **Young at Heart21 **for reading over this chapter for me. I hope everyone likes it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV, ION NHL 12 or Nintendo.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Forty-Four<strong>

"Auntie Jules, Uncle Sam," Brianna spoke as she looked up from her cereal. "When the babies born are you still going to love me?" She wanted to know.

Jules choked on her orange juice as she starred at her niece. Where did she come up with a question like that? She wondered.

"The babies going to be your baby. Being a Mommy and Daddy is a lot of work. You might not have time for Jacob and me."

"Brianna," Jules looked at her niece, "Uncle Sam and I will always love you and Jacob."

"But what if you have a lot of babies and forget about us. Maybe we should run away." Brianna placed her finger on her chin.

"Aunt Jules and I will never forget about you." Sam promised her. "You do not need to run away."

"But we're not a family," Brianna heavily sighed.

"Who told you that?" Jules asked her.

"Jacob did," Brianna answered. "He said only families with a Mommy and Daddy are really a family."

"I think I'm going to have a little word with Jacob," Jules stood up from the table.

"Me too," Sam followed his wife.

"So Brianna," Courtney quickly changed the subject, "What do you want to do today?"

* * *

><p>"Jacob," Jules knocked on Jacob's bedroom door. "Uncle Sam and I need to talk to you, it's very important."<p>

"I'm busy!" Jacob called through the closed door. "I'm practicing for my hockey game!" He called as he continued to play NHL 12 on his Nintendo 3DS.

"This is more important then hockey," Sam explained. "Open the door please, don't make me open it myself."

Jacob grumbled something as he stood up and walked towards the door. "There is nothing more important then hockey." Jacob spoke as he opened the door.

"Yes there is," Sam pointed to Jacob's bed, "Now sit down," He instructed.

Jacob crossed his arms. "You can't tell me what to do. You're not my father."

"That's what we want to talk to you about," Jules spoke next. "You have Brianna all worried that we won't love her anymore after the baby is born."

"You won't. Brianna and I aren't your kids. You don't love us. We need a Mom and Dad. I'm tired of listening to all my friends talk about their parents when I don't have any."

"Jacob every families different," Jules explained.

"No! Jacob raised hos voice. "I'm the only one without any parents!"

"No Jacob," Jules tried to calm him down, "There are lots of children who have different living situations."

"I don't care, I want parents again! I want to be normal!"

"Jacob," Jules tried to explain again, "Every family is different. I bet some of your friends' parents are divorced, or some might live with their grandparents."

"No," Jacob shook his head. "All my friends are normal."

"So are you Jacob," Jules told him. "You don't need parents to be normal."

"All my friends go to hockey games and do other things with their fathers." Jacob complained. "I don't get to do that."

"Jacob, we watch every hockey game on TV together when I'm home." Sam told him. "I take you to your hockey games."

"You're not my father, you're my uncle. We're not even related. I want to be adopted. I can be, I looked it up online."

Sam and Jules looked at each other. Their request to adopt Brianna and Jacob had been approved. In both the Alberta and Ontario provincial family courts. Now all the needed to do was to set a court date with a Toronto family judge.

"Jacob how would you liked to be adopted by Uncle Sam and I?" Jules asked the eight year old.

"Really?" Jacob asked. "Can you do that?"

"Yes, and we are. All we need to do is set a court date, to get the adoption approved by a judge."

"I'd love that!" Jacob hugged both Jules and Sam. " But what about Mom and Dad would they be mad?" Jacob wondered how his deceased parents would feel about the adoption.

"I think your parents would be happy that you and Brianna are being taken care of." Jules responded. "Uncle Sam and I aren't replacing your parents Jacob, we're just making the guardianship official. Right now, I'm the only one with official guardianship, Uncle Sam doesn't have any."

"What about Brianna? Are you going to adopt her too? Jacob asked.

"Yes, Jacob both you and Brianna." Jules told him.

* * *

><p>"Adoption?" Brianna let the word sit on the tongue. Even though Sam and Jules explained the process to her she did not understand.<p>

"Yes adoption," Jules told her, "Uncle Sam and I want to adopt you and Jacob. That means you'd become our children."

"But we already have a Mommy and Daddy," Brianna began to cry. "I don't want them to be sad."

"No, no Brianna," Jules tried to comfort the young girl, "When your Mommy and Daddy died they left all legal responsibility of you and Jacob to me. They gave me that right to make important decisions for you. The only problem is Uncle Sam doesn't have any guardianship, so he can't make important decisions. We both feel that adopting you and Jacob would be in everyone's best interest."

"I'm confused," Brianna rubbed her brown curls. "I don't understand,"

"I know it's confusing sweetheart," Sam told her, "You need to understand though. When we go to court to make the adoption official the nice judge is going to ask you if you want to be adopted my Auntie Jules and I."

"I do, I think," Brianna answered. "Can I go and play now?"

"Go ahead sweetheart," Jules told her. "You." She turned to Jacob, "You need to have some breakfast before your big game."

"I'm not hungry," Jacob stood up from the couch.

"You can't play on an empty stomach." Sam told him. "You need to eat."

"But I'm not hungry. How can I eat if I'm not hungry?"

"Then just have something small, but you need to eat." Sam told him.

"Okay fine," Jacob sighed as he stood up. "I'll have something to eat."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>I hope you liked it. Please review! :D :D


	45. Chapter 45

**A\N: **Thank you so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story. It means so much to me. I really hope you liked this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CTV or ION

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Forty-Five<strong>

"Hey little orphan!" Martin Kane, an older boy, in grade five pulled on both Brianna's pigtails. "Where are your parents?" He laughed hysterically as he high fived his friends.

"Don't do that you're hurting me," Brianna told him. "Can you please stop?" She asked.

"Um, let me think about that," Martin sarcastically glared at her, "How about no?" He asked.

"You'll be sorry, by older brothers the strongest person in the world." Brianna warned.

Martin laughed as he threw a snowball at Brianna's face.

"Hey!" Brianna cried tears streaming down her face. "That's not nice!"

"Excuse me young man," A teacher supervisor walked over to Martin and grabbed his shoulder. "I think you better come with me."

"She started it," Martin lied.

"Tell it to the principal," The teacher led Martin away.

"Brianna," Jacob ran towards his younger sister. "Are you okay?"

Brianna hugged Jacob tightly as tears flew down her face. "Why does that boy hate me?" She sniffed back tears.

"He's on my hockey team," Jacob began to explain, "I took his starting spot. He's been bugging me too. Uncle Sam and Aunt Jules think I should tell my coach.

* * *

><p>"What about Abigail?"<p>

"No."

"Katherine?"

"I like that," Jules said as she wrote the name down on a piece of paper.

"Okay," Sam nodded his head. "We have four possible names so fair: Sophia, Elizabeth, Ashley and Katherine.

"This is harder then I thought," Jules rubbed her abdomen as she felt her daughter move. "We might never decide on a name for our daughter.

Sam placed his hand over top of Jules' and was just about to say something hen the phone rang. "It's the school," He spoke as he franticly picked up the phone. "Hello?" He spoke into it remembering the last time Jacob and Brianna's school called.

Sam was silent as he listened to the principal speak on the other end. "Do we need to come down?" He finally asked. "Yeah, okay, that's good, thanks for letting us know." He hung up the phone.

"What happened?" Jules asked.

"That boy that's been bugging Jacob started picking on Brianna. He threw a snowball at her face today. Luckily a teacher on recess duty saw it so the boy's being suspended for a week."

'What about Brianna? Is she okay?"

"The principal said she was a little shaken up. Jacob helped to calm her down though. The Principal said if the situation gets worse she'd call again.

* * *

><p>"Jacob, can I see you for a minute?" Phil Barrow, the head coach of Jacob's hockey team motioned for Jacob to see him in his office.<p>

"Yes coach," Jacob placed his skate guards over his skates and followed his coach into his office.

"I just finished talking with your Uncle," Coach Barrow spoke as he sat down behind his desk. "He told me you've been having problems with one of your teammates at school. Is that true son?"

"Yes sir," Jacob spoke as he walked back and forth on his skates. The reason he did not want to tell his coach sooner is because he knew it would only make things worse. If he got Martin kicked off the hockey team, Martin would hate him even more.

Coach Barrow rubbed his face, "Sit down Jake and talk to me."

Jacob nodded his head as he sat down. "I don't like being a tattletale," He spoke, "I don't want to get anyone in trouble."

"Jacob you're getting bullied by somebody on this hockey team. Somebody's hurting you, whoever it is deserves to be punished."

Jacob sighed; he knew he had to do the right thing. Jules and Sam had already had that conversation with him. "It's Martin Kane."

"Thank you Jacob." Coach Barrow stood up, "You did the right thing."

"Are you going to kick Martin off the team?" Jacob asked.

"Well Martin broke our rules, if you get suspended your off the team. So yes Jacob, I am going to remove him from the team."

Jacob nodded his head as he walked out of Coach Barrow's office.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review! :D


	46. Chapter 46

**A\N: **Thank you so, so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story. It means so much to me. This chapter is essentially a fuller-chapter before the 'family' goes back to Alberta for Christmas in the next chapter. I hope you like this chapter. Remember to review :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV, ION or the OHL (Ontario Hockey League)

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Forty-Six<strong>

It was the last Wednesday before Christmas and Jacob's last hockey practice before the New Year. All of the other boys had gone home. The only two that were left in the locker room were Jacob and Christopher Barrow, the coach's son. Christopher and Jacob and developed a strong partnership on the ice and an even stronger friendship off of it. Christopher had three older brothers all of whom played hockey. Jacob had met the older two but not the eldest as he was always traveling with his OHL team.

"Andy's home on Friday!" Chris told Jake for the one-hundredth time as he zipped up his hockey bag. "I haven't seen him since he moved. I wish you could meet him, it's to bad you're going to Alberta."

"You already told me." Jacob sighed as he rubbed his brown hair. "I wish I could meet him too. He seems really cool, at least from what you told me."

"Oh he's the best. I want to be just like him when I'm nineteen. He's the coolest person ever!"

"That's what you say about all of your older brothers," Jacob reminded his friends. He was referring to Chris' older brothers who were fourteen, sixteen and nineteen respectively.

"They're all so cool!" Chris smiled.

"Maybe when I get back I'll meet Andy. Jacob said. "I think we come back before new Years but I'm not sure. I'm excited though. I miss my family and my friends." "

"Are you going to move back?" Chris asked his friend.

"No," Jacob shook his head. "Aunt Jules and Uncle Sam like Toronto to much. Besides we already sold the house we were living in."

"Good," Christopher smiled. "I don't want you to move."

"Ready to go boys?" Coach Barrow walked out of his office.

"Uh-uh," Jacob and Christopher said in unison.

"Good, it's getting late." Phil spoke as he turned to Jacob. "Your Aunt and Uncle might be getting a little worried. You should call them." He handed Jacob his smartphone.

"Can I text them?" Jacob asked. "Mr. Spike taught me how to."

"I need to meet him!" Chris chimed into the conversation.

Phil chuckled, "Sure if you know one of there cell phone numbers."

"I know them both. Uncle Sam's at work though. He's not allowed to have his cell phone with him."

"What about your Aunt?" Phil asked.

"Aunt Jules is at home. She's probably playing makeover with Brianna."

"Ewe," Chris made a face, "I'm glad I don't have any younger sisters."

"She's alright," Jacob shrugged his shoulders. "I like her. She's easy to tease and bug."

"That's true," Chris said.

"Hey," Phil warned, "I don't like that talk. I don't want you two trouble makers planning on hurting Brianna," Phil said a smile on his face.

"Okay Dad," Chris said as he hopped into the back seat of the SUV.

**TBC **


	47. Chapter 47

**A\N: **Thank you so, so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story. It means so much to me. Please keep on reading and reviewing. I hope you like this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV, ION Leap pad or Barbie.

**Spoilers: **Element of Suprise

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Forty-Seven<strong>

"I thought you were sleeping," Sam walked into his and Jules' bedroom late Thursday night.

"I can't sleep," Jules, said brown eyes till glued to the picture she held shakily in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Sam noticed the tone in her voice as he sat down beside her on their bed.

"I found this," She showed Sam the picture she was looking at. "I'd forgotten about this picture."

"Is that you?" Sam looked at one of the young girls in the picture. He was referring to the younger one, the one without curly brown hair.

Jules nodded her head, 'that picture was taken on my tenth birthday. The girl beside me is Rachel she was sixteen at the time."

"That looks like an older version of Brianna," Sam studied the younger version of Rachel. She had long curly brown locks and engaging brown eyes. She was very, very beautiful. "If Brianna's going to look like that then we're in some serious trouble. She's not dating ever."

Jules tried to smile at Sam's last comment. "I don't think she'll like that very much," She finally spoke.

"Too bad," Sam responded.

"I've seen old pictures of Rachel and Brianna does look like her." Jules spoke tears in her eyes.

"I know you miss her," Sam gently placed his hand on his wife's shoulders, "I miss Matt all the time."

"It's not fair," Jules felt tears falling out of her brown eyes. "I got to spend so much time with her and with Nathan and Jacob and Brianna are barely going to remember them. I'm starting to thin going back to Alberta is a bad idea."

"It'll be okay." Sam told her. "I know it's going to be hard but we're all going to get through it."

"It's just going to be such a hard Christmas for Jacob and Brianna. It's going to be a hard Christmas for everybody, but especially them. They're already more upset then usual."

"It is going to be hard but it'll also be good to see everybody again." Sam told her. "Families need each other in hard times more then in the good ones."

Jules placed her head on Sam's shoulder. "The last two times we went to Alberta something bad has happened. I know it sounds silly but I'm worried that something bad is going to happen this time as well."

"I can't promise anything," Sam gently stroked her hair, "I hope nothing goes wrong though, I really do."

* * *

><p>"Hi Auntie Jules, Hi Jacob," Brianna giggled as got onto her knees and turned around. "I can see the back of the plane!" She stood up. "It's really cool!"<p>

"Brianna don't stand on the seat," Sam picked the young girl up and placed her back in the proper seating position. "We're going to be taking off soon," He said as he tightly buckled her seat belt. "I don't want you standing up again until I say so."

"Okay Uncle Sammy," Brianna sighed as she looked out the window. "When can I play with my toys?" She turned back to Sam and asked.

"Once we're up in the air I'll get your Leap Pad, your Barbie puzzles and your Barbie magazine."

"Why can't I play with them now?" Brianna wanted to know.

"Because we need to remain seated now." Sam told her. "We're not allowed to get up. It won't be long until the planes in the air."

"Why?" Brianna asked.

"Because we need to stay seated until the plane is safely in the air," Sam explained.

"Why?"

"Brianna," Sam turned to the young girl. "This isn't twenty questions.

"Why?" Brianna asked a smile on her face. She was having fun now."

"Brianna," Sam tried to keep his patience with the young girl. "It's time for you to stop now."

"Okay," Brianna responded sadly.

* * *

><p>A few hours later the plane had landed at the Calgary airport. This time however instead of Nathan and Rachel picking them up it was Jules' father Richard. As Jules looked around the airport she remembered the last time that she was here. Sam, sensing her nervousness wrapped his arm around his wife. "Grandpa's meeting us in baggage clam." Sam turned to Brianna and Jacob, "Even if you think you seem him though. You need to stay with Auntie Jules and I." He told them as he took Brianna's hand. "The airport is very busy and I don't want either of you to get lost."<p>

"Okay," Brianna and Jacob spoke in unison.

"Good not lets go get our bags," Sam spoke.

"Do you think Santa Clause got me Mommy and Daddy?" Brianna suddenly asked. "I hope he did,"

"Oh Brianna," Jules spoke, "I'm sure Santa Clause wants to bring your Mommy and Daddy to you but he can't."

"No!" Brianna stopped walking as tears flooded down her face. "I want my Mommy and Daddy!" She screamed causing other people in the airport to look at her.

"Ssh, Brianna," Sam picked the young girl up; fully aware of what people might be thinking. "It's okay sweetheart,"

"No!" Brianna kicked Sam's chest tears still flooding down her cheeks, "I want my Mommy and Daddy not you!" She began kicking Sam's chest.

"Excuse me," Three Security Guards approached, "We're going to have to ask that all four of you come with us. We need to ask you a view questions."

Sam placed Brianna on the ground, "I can assure you this isn't what you think," Sam told them.

"It never is," The Security guard spoke as he motioned for his younger colleague to take Jacob and Brianna.

"Where are you taking them?" Jules asked the Security guard as he led Jacob and Brianna away.

"Somewhere safe," The Security guard answered.

"You're both coming with us," The most senior of the two security guards told Sam and Jules as he led them away.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review!


	48. Chapter 48

**A\N: **Thank you so, so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story. It means so much to me. Please keep reading and reviewing. I hope you like this chapter and don't find it to confusing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or ION

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Forty-Eight<strong>

One of the security guards, an older man with light brown hair and hazel eyes led Jules into a small interrogation room. In the middle of the room was a small metal table with two chairs on either side.

"Sit," The security guard told Jules as he pointed to the chair that faced the small one-way mirror. "Give me your passport and your Driver's License." He instructed. "And hurry."

Jules did what she was told as she sat down. She understood the security guard was just doing his job. They were trained to recognize the signs of child distress and Brianna was defiantly angry and upset. The fact that she screamed she wanted her mother and father would always raise alarm bells. Jules just hoped that the security guards would understand the misunderstanding.

"Jules Callaghan from Ontario," The Security Officer read Jules drivers license. "What is the nature of your visit to Alberta?" He inquired.

"My husband Sam and I are taking our niece Briana and nephew Jacob to visit family," Jules spoke as clearly and slowly as she could. "I have their custody papers." Jules handed over a folder of documents.

"Okay Mrs. Callaghan," The officer spoke with skepticism in his voice, "I'm going to go run your passport and drivers licensee through our system. See if I get any hits. In the meantime you stay here."

* * *

><p>On the other side of the wall a few rooms over another Security Officer was interrogating Sam.<p>

"So let me see if I have this correct," The most Senior Security Officer sarcastically placed his finger on his lips, "You and your wife are taking your so-called niece and nephew to Alberta to visit family."

"Yes," Sam answered as he tried to keep his temper from boiling over.

"How do I know that your wife didn't steal those kids from her ex-husband in Ontario. After all they have her last name not yours."

"Brianna and Jacob are Jules' older brothers children. They died a few months ago and Jules was their god-mother so she got custody of them."

"Right, if that's the case then how come the young girl was screaming for her Mommy and Daddy?'

"Brianna's only five years old," Sam explained," She doesn't understand the concept of death yet. She thinks that Santa Clause is going to bring her, her Mommy and Daddy for Christmas."

"When did you say the children's parents died?"

"The week before Thanksgiving this October" Sam replied instantly. He would never forget that weekend.

"Right," The security officer nodded his head as he scribbled down some notes, "What were their mother and father's names?'

"Nathan and Rachel."

"Why was your wife selected as their legal guardian?"

"Jules and Rachel were best friends. They practically grew up together. Jules knew Jacob and Brianna the best. That's why she was chosen as their legal guardian."

"All right Mr. Braddock, "The grey haired security officer rose and collected Sam's passport and drivers license, "I'll be back in a few minutes. You sit there and think about what we both know you did or were planning to do."

* * *

><p>"All right Mrs. Callaghan, or should I say SRU Officer Callaghan," The security officer interrogating Jules walked back into the room. "Your name popped on the IPD-The International Police Officers Database- "You're on Toronto's Strategic Response Team One, second-negotiator and repelling and sniper expert."<p>

Jules nodded her head, "I'm on maternity leave now but other then that you're correct."

"That database also told me that," The Security Officer told her.

"Did it tell you that I'm innocent?" Jules asked a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"No Officer Callaghan it did not. This whole situation is still fuzzy to me. I don't understand why that young girl would be screaming for her parents if she supposedly knows you and husband."

"Like I told you on the way here, Brianna thinks that Santa Clause is going to bring her parents to het for Christmas."

"And what actually happened to her parents?'

"Nathan and Rachel were hit by a-a drunk driver," Jules struggled to finish her sentence.

"Uh-huh and when was that?"

"In October right before Thanksgiving."

"Where were you at the time of the accident?"

"Excuse me?" Jules finally broke.

"Where were you at the time of the accident?" The security officer repeated.

"I was at their house babysitting their children." Jules snapped. "I don't appreciate being accused of killing my older brother and best friend."

"I need to cover every angle." The Security Officer told her.

"I did not kidnap or abuse those children! I love them!" Jules raised her voice.

"I'm sure you do," The security told her and Jules couldn't decide whether his voice was sincere or not.

"Can I go now?"

" Well I reviewed your custody documents and they seem to be official. Your passport and drivers license also seem to be legit. I can't let you leave yet however. I still need to check with my boss. Until then, I have a few more questions I'd like to answer.

"Okay," Jules reluctantly agreed.

"Why were you chosen as Guardian of the children?"

"Their mother Rachel and I were best friends."

"If they grew up in Alberta why did you uproot them to Toronto?"

"Their parents house held to many bad memories for everybody." Jules responded.

"Okay," The Security Guard nodded his head as he stood up hearing a knock on the door.

"Excuse me he said exited the room to talk to a fellow security guard.

* * *

><p>"So Officer Braddock you served in the Canadian Militarily and now you're an SRU team leader." The head Security Officer spoke, "I'm I supposed to be impressed."<p>

"I don't know sir," Sam spoke through clenched teeth. He was getting very annoyed.

"Well Officer Braddock your background currently suggests that you're capable of pulling off a professional kidnapping job."

"I didn't kidnap anybody!"

"You keep telling yourself that," The security officer spoke.

"Run Jacob and Brianna through missing persons. You won't get any hits." Sam promised. "And I'd bet no Amber Alerts have been issued that match their description. You have no right to hold me.""

"We're in the process of checking Amber Alerts and running both children through Missing Persons. We are also checking with the Toronto Police Department to make sure you are who you say you are."

"You have my passport and my drivers license, and you ran my name through IPD, what else do you want?"

"Justice."

_Knock, Knock_

"Come in," The Security Officer spoke as somebody knocked on the door.

"Sir," The younger Security Guard that was questioning Jules slowly entered the room.

"What is it Johnson?" Cohen Albert's asked the younger man.

"Sir," Johnson walked closer to his boss and started whispering feverishly in his eye.

"Are you sure?" Albert's looked slightly taken aback.

"Yes sir," Johnson nodded his head.

"Well," Cohen Albert's turned his attention back towards Sam as Johnson left the room. "Officer Braddock it looked like you were right no missing persons reports and no amber alerts. "Let me the first to offer you the deepest regrets and apologizes for wasting your time."

Sam gingerly rose as he stuck his passport and drivers license back into his coat pocket, "I understand you were just doing your job. I appreciate that. " Sam responded. "All I want is to see my wife and Jacob and Brianna."

"Right away," Albert's led Sam down the hall and towards the room where Jules' was being questioned.

Albert's knocked on the door and Sam could hear the moving of chairs a few minutes later Jules walked out of the door. Her eyes her flushed with tears and she was shaking.

"Its okay sweetheart," Sam hugged her.

"Aunt Jules, Uncle Sam!" Jacob's voice got closer and closer and soon enough both Jules and Sam could see the young boy racing towards them.

"Jacob!" Sam lifted the young boy into his arms and hugged him.

"We were so worried," Jules placed a kiss in his brown hair as she looked around for Brianna, "Where's your sister?"

"She's still with Mr. William and Miss. Charlotte." Jacob spoke of two other Security Officers, "She's still crying for Mom and Dad," Jacob explained.

"I want to see her!" Jules demanded.

"Right this way," The younger officer that had accompanied Jacob back to Sam and Jules led them to a bigger room. Inside Sam and Jules could hear Brianna's screams for her parents. The sound broke Jules and Sam's hearts.

"I'm going in there," Jules placed her hand on the door handle.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea," The young security guard spoke she's throwing things, "She threw a pillow at my face. "The only people that she wants are her parents."

Jules sighed, "I don't care, I'm going in to see her," Jules said as she walked into the child friendly room.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Brianna's screams now echoed off the walls as tears flooded down her swollen cheeks. "Mommy, Daddy!" She screamed.

"Brianna, sweetheart," Jules slowly approached her niece.

"Go away!" Brianna screamed as she picked up a toy monkey. "I want Mommy and Daddy! I want to see Mommy and Daddy!"

"I know you do sweetheart, I know you do." Jules soothed.

"I want to see them!"

"Come here Brianna," Jules slowly sat down on the floor beside her and lifted her onto her lap."

"No!" Brianna jumped up, "You love your baby, and you don't love me!"

"I want Mommy and Daddy!"

"Oh sweetheart," Jules knelt down and stroked Brianna's brown curls, "I will always love you. I will never stop loving you."

"Yes you will! You love that baby more!"

"No I don't," Jules, told her, "I love, you Jacob and this baby all the same amount. I don't love anyone of you more. I promise."

"I don't believe you." Brianna calmed down a little.

"Trust me Brianna when this baby is born I'm going to need a lot of help. I'm going to need your help. You can help me dress her and play with her and take car of her. But most importantly you're going to be her older sister. You're going to be her older sister after Uncle Sam and I adopt you."

"No I want Mommy and Daddy!" Brianna cried. "I want Mommy and Daddy!"

"I know you do baby girl," Jules gently and carefully lifted Brianna up and carried her out of the room.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review! :D :D


	49. Chapter 49

**A\N:** Thank you so, so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story. Please keep on reading and reviewing. I hope this chapter is medically correct. I'm not a doctor not I'm I in the health care field. All the information I got I got online. Please, if anything is incorrect tell me and I will try my best to fix it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or ION

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Forty-Nine<strong>

Later that night Sam and Jules sat in a small waiting room of the Alberta Children's Hospital in Calgary. They were in the Psychiatric Ward. Brianna had not calmed down and if anything she had gotten worse. That was why Jules and Sam were forced to wring her to the hospital where she was now being examined. Neither Jules nor Sam had spoken for forty minutes. They simply sat still and waited, waited for any news good or bad. If Brianna had to be admitted they would need to make plans for her transfer to Toronto's Sick Kids Hospital. If she was not admitted they would surely be taking her to the Toronto Sick Kids Hospital. Either way they were in trouble. Brianna's condition could hurt their chances of adoption. But neither of them cared all they were worried about was Brianna.

"Mrs. Callaghan?" A young female doctor approached Sam and Jules in the deserted waiting area.

"Yes," Jules stood, as did Sam.

"I've examined Brianna and my guess would be that she either has PTSD or pre-school depression. We're keeping her in the hospital overnight tomorrow we'll run more tests to try and confirm the diagnosis.

"Depression?" Jules seemed stunned. "She's five years old!"

"Well when I spoke to her she told me she was worried that she might die. I asked her if she wanted to die and she said yes. She wants to see her parents. She also told me that she doesn't like playing with toys anymore."

"Why now?' Sam asked. "Why didn't this happen right after her parents died?"

"These things take time to become noticeable. You might not have thought anything of it at first." Doctor Simpson explained. "Something might have trigged it, something that Brianna did not like. "She told me she was worried that once the baby was born you'd leave her."

"Oh Brianna," Jules hand covered her mouth as tears fell down her cheeks. "Can we see her?" Jules asked.

"Yes you can but only one of you can stay the night. The other will have to come back tomorrow during visiting hours. " Dr. Simpson told them.

"You go," Sam, told his wife, "I'll stay in a hotel overnight."

Jules slowly nodded her head as she pulled Sam into a gentle hug. "I'm not sure I can do this," She whispered. She hated admitting she was scared.

"Yes you can," Sam gently squeezed her hand, "Brianna needs you."

"I don't know," Jules hands slowly slipped to her abdomen. "I don't want anything to happen to the baby. I might get stressed out." As Jules could not believe the words she was speaking. Was it true? Did she love her unborn daughter more then she loved Jacob and Brianna. This life growing inside of her, the precious baby that she and Sam had made together was taking priority over Brianna. If that was the case Jules thought maybe she and Sam weren't suited to raise Jacob and Brianna after all. "Sam you go I'll stay in a hotel," Jules softly whispered.

"Jules," Sam responded he could not believe what she was saying, "Brianna knows you the best. You're her guardian you go and stay with her."

"I can't," Jules shook her head. "I can't see her lying in a hospital bed crying for her parents."

"She's asleep we had to sedate her." Dr. Simpson informed both Jules and Sam. "When she wakes up she will be very groggy and disoriented it would be good for her to have one of you with her."

"Sam," Jules begged, and she almost never begged, "I can't go. Not now. I can't risk anything happening to the baby."

"Jules I don't want anything to happen to our daughter either. But in a few months Brianna is going to be our daughter. You've known her since she was born, you go, I'm not going."

"Sam don't guilt me out," Jules' voice turned angry. "I'm trying to protect our daughter."

"Jules, I know your tired and upset but you know you need to be strong for Brianna, you need to go and be with her. You know you love her."

"I love her Sam!" Jules exploded. "But I also love our daughter and you know the doctor said little or no stress."

"Jules, I think we both know you're going to be more stressed out if you don't go."

Jules chewed on her brown locks, a sign that she was already stressed out. Rubbing her abdomen she remembered looking in Brianna's eyes the first time she had held her.

"I'll go," Jules finally decided. Then she added, much to Sam's shock, "I don't think we can raise three children. After the babies born I'm going to give up custody of Jacob and Brianna."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review! :D


	50. Chapter 50

**A\N: **Thank you so, so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story. It means so much to me. This chapter might be the last one but I'm not sure yet. I have more details at the end of the story. Anyways I hope everyone likes this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint. CTV or ION

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifty<strong>

It was still dark out when Brianna slowly opened her soft brown eyes. Her mouth was dry from the medication and she gave a horse cough. She opened her mouth to talk but her voice was dry and weak and she could not talk. Instead she simply coughed again.

Jules who hadn't been sleeping well all night immediately woke up at the sign of Brianna's movement. Sitting up from the cot she turned to Brianna, tears in her eyes. "Brianna," She grabbed her niece's hand. "Brianna sweetheart." She rubbed her arm. "I love you so much."

"Mommy, Daddy!" Brianna started to softly cry, tears landing on her already swollen and red cheeks. "Mommy, Daddy!" She cried desperately.

"Come here baby girl," Jules sat on her hospital bed and gently placed Brianna on her lap. "It's okay," She attempted to sooth.

"No!" Brianna pushed her away.

"Brianna drink this," Jules handed her some water, afraid that she might loose her voice.

Brianna took a drink from the green plastic cup. "Go away, you hate me," Brianna turned to Jules after she had finished. "I'm not good enough, you need a baby!" The soft sound of Brianna's voice broke Jules heart into a million pieces.

_Go away, I hate you. _Brianna's words repeated over and over again in Jules' head. How could Brianna think something like that? It currently wasn't true. Jules may be having second doubts about her and Sam's ability to raise three children but she could never hate Brianna.

"Brianna," Jules gently stroked Brianna's brown curls, "What can I do to make you believe I love you. Because I do sweetheart I love you so much. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You have the stupid baby," Brianna spat at the words. "I hate babies."

"Hey, hey," Jules' told her, "That's not nice."

"See you hate me." Brianna cried.

"No, I don't Brianna I just need you to be nice to the baby," Jules tried to explain.

"When the babies born you're going to throw me away! You're going to not love me!"

Jules didn't know how to answer that question. It was true that she was thinking about giving up custody of Jacob and Brianna but she could never stop loving them. Never.

"Say you won't leave me, not ever,"

As Jules looked into Brianna's eyes, the eyes that looked liked Rachel's she couldn't say no. Rachel had been Jules' female role model growing up, she was always there for her She didn't have to be, there were times she could have hung out with her friends but she was with Jules helping to supervise sleepovers or just hanging out. Jules didn't know what she would have done without Rachel. It was then that Jules realized it was now her turn to return that huge favour. No matter how hard it was going to be raising three children she and Sam needed to do it. "Brianna I promise I will not leave you after the baby is born. I'm going to need your help with the baby you're going to be her older sister. You're going to teach her so many things. She's going to love you so much.

"She is?" Brianna asked, she had never thought about that before.

"Oh yeah," Jules ginned, "She's going to want to be just like you."

"Just like me, like a little sister?"

"She is going to be your little sister. When Uncle Sam I adopt you she will be your little sister. She's going to love you so much. You're going to be such a great role model for her. You're an amazing little girl."

"Auntie Jules," Brianna snuggled closer to Jules, "I'm sorry I wrecked Christmas," She sniffed back tears.

"You didn't wreck Christmas sweetheart." Jules promised her. "Hopefully you'll get released from the hospital today then we can go back to Grandpa's farm. And when we get back to Toronto well make sure you get all better."

"I want to be better," Brianna, admitted. "I miss Mommy and Daddy."

"I know you do sweetheart, I miss your Mommy and Daddy too. How would you like a nice picture of them to look at whenever you miss them?" Jules asked.

"I'd like that," Brianna's eyes started to close again. "Auntie Jules I don't feel well," She rubbed her head.

"Just sleep sweetheart, go back to sleep. I'm right here." Jules rubbed her back as Brianna fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p>At three o'clock that afternoon, on Christmas Eve. Brianna was allowed to go home for Christmas. All of the tests and examinations of her had been finished and sent to the Toronto Sick Kids Hospital who had agreed to take her as and outpatient.<p>

"No bugging your sister today Jacob. She's gone through enough. I don't want you to say anything but nice things to her, you understand." Sam stood in the waiting room with Jacob. He was talking to him like his father used to talk to him. It was the first time he had ever talked to him like that. He was becoming more and more like a father everyday.

"Yes," Jacob nodded his head. "I promise."

"Good," Sam spoke as Jules walked down the hallway with her father who was carrying Brianna in his arms.

"Uncle Sammy!" Brianna reached her arms out to her Uncle.

"I believe this is yours," Richard Callaghan handed his son in-law Brianna.

"Uncle Sammy!" Brianna giggled happily as she tightly hugged Sam.

"Hey princess," Sam smiled brightly as he pressed a kiss on the top of her head. "It's so good to hear that beautiful laugh of yours again."

"Grandpa brought me a picture of Mommy and Daddy," Brianna showed her Uncle the picture. "It's of their wedding day, and I'm going to get more." She spoke proudly.

"I want to see it!" Jacob pulled on Sam's pant leg. "Let me see it!"

"Jacob," Sam looked at his nephew, "What did we just talk about?"

"Sorry," Jacob immediately released his grip and took a step back, "Brianna can I see the picture please?" He asked his little sister.

"Uh-huh," Brianna nodded her head as Sam set her gently on the ground, "Maybe Grandpa can give you some too."

"I'd like that," Jacob admitted as he looked at his Grandfather.

"We'll see what we can do sport," He told his eldest Grandson.

"Okay," nodded his head. "I want one of Dad and me playing hockey."

"We'll see," Richard spoke again.

"Come on kids lets go to the car, we have a long way back to Grandpa's farm." Sam picked Brianna up again and took Jacob's hand.

"He's going to make a great father," Richard whispered to Jules as they also started walking.

"He already is," Jules smiled proudly,

**THE END **

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>So what do you think? Should I end the story here or keep going. I have some ideas for five years in the future with Jacob being enrolled in an elite private school due to his hockey skills. Brianna becoming a mean girl at school and getting into trouble, and the youngest girl (who still doesn't have a name, any ideas let me know) starting Kindergarten. What do you think of my ideas? Like them? Hate them? Let me know. Oh and check out my story The Game of Life Part Four. I know its awful and it sucks but the wonderful RRSJRHHGCMNASAMI (usually with a dot after every second letter) is rewriting the last two chapters for me. The first one is already up. Read it if you get a chance. It's great.


End file.
